Fifinella
by Kody Wright
Summary: An epic story about a young woman who was born with the ancient knowledge.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: For this story I envision certain actors as OC characters. Jackie/Adria...Morena Baccarin. Fred O'Niell...Ben Bowder. Kara de Vivian/Vala Mal Duran...Claudia Black.**

There is some ship between Fred and Kara, Daniel and Jackie, hinted ship between Jack and Sam. Jonas Quinn will also be in this story along with Janet Fraiser, Jacob/Salmac, General Hammond, Bra'tac and some of the Atlantis characters.

Chapter 1

**1944, Wright Airfield, Ohio**

The single engine silver aircraft circled overhead while waiting to land. At the controls of the craft was a woman, no more than 25 years old, looking over the field. Using her thumb and forefinger she squeezed the throat mic. "This is flight AE 01. Am I clear to land?"

The voice crackled through the headphones, "You're clear to land on the main strip, AE 01."

The pilot turned to line up for her decent. She asked, "Is General Arnold here yet, Wright Tower?"

"He's waiting for you on the tarmac, AE-01."

"Thank you, Tower."

"Anytime, Fifi."

Shaking her head the pilot sticked the landing and taxied down to the maneuvering area and then onto a landing slot. The clear canopy slid back to reveal the attractive pilot.

General Hap Arnold started towards the craft. The sunglasses perched on his face and the visor cap flopped down and sitting cocked to side of his head. A grin came across the general's face. He greeted, "Jackie O'Neill…how are ya?"

Climbing out of the bird the petit lady looked rather silly from the over size flight suit. The parachute hung from the bulky clothing along with three cushions for the pilot to sit on which enabled her to see out the cockpit canopy. Her feet hit the blacktop with a thunk. The small hands emerged from the thick leather gloves and worked to remove the leather flight helmet. She grinned at the old man, "Hap!" Her arms opened wide, giving the general a squeeze.

His thick hands patted her back, "You're gonna get me in trouble of you keep doing that, Jackie."

"How so?"

"There are regulations for an officer to follow," Hap explained.

"But I've known you forever. You're like family to me," the pilot rebuked. "Besides, I'm a civil employee…remember? I'm not a WAC."

"I'll get you that standing," He promised. "But right now…I got something for you to look at."

Eager the pilot asked, "Does it have anything to do with _Project Mercury_? Did you get a go?"

"Um, no Jackie. _Project Mercury _has been canceled in favor of The _Manhattan Project_. You know…you are still welcome to go on the _Manhattan Project _if you want."

Jackie shook her head, "I don't feel comfortable with it. So, what was so important you had me fly up here on my day off?"

"Walk with me!" General Arnold turned swiftly and led her towards a hangar.

Inside the hangar, standing inside a huge wooden box was a rather large ring shaped object. It looming over the pair as if a silent witness to an old event.

Jackie gave a funny look, "What the heck is it?"

"That's what I want you to tell me," General Arnold stated. "Professor Langford found this ring in an Egyptian dig in 1928. It's been in Europe understudy. In 1935 The Nazi party took possession of it and began to study the ring. It took a platoon of Rangers to get it back. I want you to tell me what we have here."

The pilot looked at the ring and then back at General Arnold. Grimacing she asked, "Why don't you have your scientist look at it?"

"Many men are tied up in the _Manhattan Project_. There will be a number of men, many scientist, coming here tomorrow to look at the ring. In the mean time, I want your opinion on it."

"My opinion?" Jackie's eyes settled on the daunting task. "One day, huh?"

"You can go back to _Avenger Field _tomorrow. This is the only chance I can give you, Jackie. You're a famous racing pilot and not a well known scientist. I know you have a gift and I want you to use that gift to help us figure out what we have here." Hap placed his arm across her shoulder. "I know you're disappointed that _Project Mercury _was called off. But I need your help. Just look at it tonight and tell me what you think tomorrow."

"I'll give it a shot, Hap. Not sure what I will come up with though–if anything."

Giving a reassuring smile, the General excused himself. "I know you will. I'll see you tomorrow. I have the VIP quarters set aside for you to use tonight. I'll leave you to it." He turned and began to walk away. Pausing with a turn he told her, "I'm drawing up legislation that will make WASP part of the AAF. I know it's tough now…training pilots in Texas. You'll get in and you'll get that commission. Wait and see."

She gave an faint sigh, "Yeah, I'm sure congress will pass it. Thank you, Hap…for everything. Will you be going back overseas soon?"

Hap nodded, "End of the month."

"Could you go to Bassingbourn to see my Dad for me. Just tell him you saw me and I want him to know I miss him."

He gave a sharp nod, "I will, Jackie. Your father is very proud of you. Anything else I should tell him?"

Her right hand came up in a salute, "Tell him that I'm doing fine and I'm behaving myself. Tell him his reputation precedes him and none of the male instructors will dare ask me out to dinner or even to lunch. Make sure he knows he's managed to ruin my social life and he's not even here…sir."

Hap let out a chuckle, "He'll be glad to hear that."

"Joyous…I'm sure."

I'll see you tomorrow, Jackie." He gave a salute back and then turned sharply on his heel and left the building.

Jackie stood and looked up at the looming structure. She muttered, "Oh boy."

**The Next Morning**

The line of doctors, scientist and military officers emerged from the bus and filed into the hangar. General Arnold called the men before the Stargate and asked for their attention.

"Please, may I have your attention." The chattering stopped and all eyes settled on the old man. "I would like the thank you for taking the time to come here today." He pointed behind him at the looming ring, "This is why you are all here. Last night I had Jackie O'Neill take a look at it as well. For those who don't know who she is…I can tell you…she is an up and coming aerospace engineer. She is also being toted by some in the media to be the next Amelia Earhart before the war and is a very good pilot. She does have a solid grasp on physics and chemistry. Don't let the lack of a degree fool you boys. Jackie cannot stay, she has to go back to _Avenger Field _today. She is currently employed by the Women's Service Pilot's Program as a flight instructor. The program is vital in freeing up pilots to serve overseas." His hand motioned off the side, "Jackie?"

She walked up next to the general holding a leather bound notebook. A typed report firmly in the grasp of her shaking hands. She stood and cleared her throat, "Ahem. Thank you, General. The ring was discovered in an Egyptian dig by Professor Langford in 1928. On the outside of the ring we see glyphs that so far….no one has been able to decipher. We also see nine chevrons which appear evenly spaced around the outside of the ring. Inside the ring there is a number of crystals and wiring…which indicate a high magnetically force. I have come to the conclusion, that if an electrical current is applied, the magnetic force interacts on a subatomic structure level."

One of the scientist spoke up, "Yes, yes, Miss. Could you just give us your…opinion…of what the ring is. We don't need to be spoken to like children."

"Um," Jackie gulped. "Sorry…I wasn't aware I was doing that. To put it in a nutshell, the magnetic force kick starts a series of reactions within the structure of the ring. Through phases of manipulation the atomic structure of space/time fabric is manipulated into…um…creating a structure that could bridge long distances."

Another scientist asked, "Long distances? A bridge?"

"Planetary bridge. The distance needs to be vast…like Earth to Mars for example. In theory, if we have a ring on Earth and a ring on Mars we could connect the two rings and make a bridge that would allow us to just walk to Mars…through space." She winced after she realized adding the final remark only made it seem ridicules.

The men started to chuckle. The first scientist joked, "Walk from the Earth to Mars? Suppose you could just put on your heels and dancing dress and throw a party on Mars. Miss O'Neill, is that your official report?"

"Yes it is, Sir."

The skinny man approached her, hand out. "I'm the lead scientist on the project. May I see your report? I would like to keep it in my files."

Jackie nodded graciously, "Yes sir."

After receiving the report he merely folded it in half.

Jackie added, "If you read it in its entirety you will see the glyphs are constellations."

"I'm sure they are, Miss O'Neill." The man didn't seem convinced. "We will take over this project now. You can go back to your airfield to fly planes, Miss O'Neill."

"Um," Jackie had the feeling of being pushed away from the Stargate. She looked upon the condescending smile the scientist gave her. Feeling intimidated she walked back to General Arnold. Speaking under her breath, "You believe me, right Hap?"

Whispering back, "I believe your impressions over anyone's. But sometimes we have to do what is expected of us, Jackie. I will make sure your report gets filed."

"Thank you," She turned back around to see her report land gently into a trash can. "I know how it sounds, Hap."

"Jackie," Hap consoled. "For right now we need you back on the airfield getting those other girls ready to fly. We need pilots able to go to war and the WAP program takes precedence over the ring. Maybe in a few years, I can call you back to work on it. But right now…we need you as an instructor. I'll call you later, Jackie."

"Thank you, Hap." Jackie gave him a half hug before walking away. As she passed the scientist to exit the hangar she could hear the snickering. Humiliated she gulped and went back top do what was expected of her without complaint.

**1945, Colorado Springs**

She had driven the blue car to her aunts farmhouse on the outskirts of the small city. Still wearing an A-2 leather jacket with the small gremlin, Fifi perched proudly above the left breast. WASP had been disbanded and Jackie was now out of a job. _Project Mercury _was never reinstated and the young woman had sold her prized plane she raced in the 30's to start the project on her own. The war was still in full swing on the pacific front and Jackie's idea would truly bring a much needed advantage.

Her aunt was an old and feeble woman who needed someone to help and Jackie was the perfect choice. Her father heading an airbase in Europe and her uncle off to serve in the Mighty 8, leaving little time for either man to be home.

She never heard anything about the Gate again. Sure in her opinion and in her assumption that General Arnold never dug her report out of the trash, she let the Gate go to the recesses of her mind. Occasionally brought back to the artifact by the drawings still in her notebook.

She made lunch for her aunt and sat at the table amusing the old woman. The Aunt asked, "What is that contraption in my barn, Jackie?"

"It's a particle string generator."

Her aunt wondered, "What does it do?"

"It's supposed to make a web of high density particle strings that can be cast into the upper atmosphere. You hook onto them with a latch on a plane and it slings the plane around the world in seconds."

Her aunt muttered, "Sounds like hooey to me. Just don't burn this barn down."

"I won't!" She defended, "The last barn exploded…it didn't burn down."

The wrinkled old hand patted her own, "I know you mean well. Sometimes you bite off more than you can chew. Now, help me to the living room."

She helped her aunt to her favorite chair. After settling the old women in she asked, "Do you need anything else?"

"No dear," The aunt replied.

"I'll be out in the barn. If you need me ring the cow bell."

The long crooked fingers grasped the bell and held it up. Loudly it rang as she shook it. The pilot's hand stopped the ringing and the aunt stated, "I see you still have your hearing, dear. Open the window a hair so you can hear me outside."

"Yes aunt Grace," Jackie went to crack open the window. After feeling the cool breeze she placed a quilt over the old woman's legs. "Ring if you get cold."

"Ah-ha," She started to nod off to sleep.

Taking her favorite jacket, she went back to work in the barn.

The generator was huge, made of vertical brass tubes with a clear globe sitting atop the highest tube. Coils of copper wiring spewed in all directions. On a workbench she had placed a special metal she had been working on. It didn't look like most metal, it glowed red but shined like gold. Carefully she placed the metal core inside one of the brass cylinder.

She picked up her leather case which housed her favored notebook. Using the stiff leather as a clipboard, she started to write down notes in the book. Taking her baseline readings off the gauges on the side of the brass casing. She then flipped on the power switch and the generator began to hum. Jackie started take time, temperature and readings. The particle strings suddenly erupted out of the globe above her. But instead of casting a web they condensed further onto themselves. Encasing Jackie and her generator in a bubble. Jackie knew things weren't going the way she planned but continued to take notes as the space inside the bubble seems safe. The bubble then dissipated.

Seeing sunlight hitting the barn floor, Jackie stepped away from the humming generator and looked up at the huge hole in the roof. Her hands flew up, "Ah crap. I blew a hole through the roof." Scanning around she noted the electricity was out and yet the generator was still humming. She assumed, "Great, I blew out all the light bulbs too. Why can't anything go smoothly?"

Stepping backwards towards the workbench she looked for the master plans. The bench was in shambles and full of dust. Perplexed her fingers ran over the dirt. She tapped the rotting wood, "What happened to my workbench."

The humming from the generator increased dramatically. The pitch grew higher and higher. Jackie looked over at her experiment as the bubble of string particles condensed around it and then disappeared. Her mouth dropped, "Oh shit! That's not good."

She ran over to the door and tried to open it. Nailed shut from the outside the door refused to budge. Her foot came up and kicked hard. Again she kicked at the door and kept kicking till the boards flew off and the door swung open.

Outside the house had fallen into disrepair, boards across the once beautiful leaded windows. Her car was gone and the surrounding yard was now a field of brush. Jackie called out, "Aunt Grace!" She got no answer.

Running up to the boarded up house and yelling inside through a broken window, "Aunt Grace?" Still nothing but silence.

Confused, Jackie ran about the farm but found nothing and no one about. After sometime of scurrying about and finding nothing, she finally decided to start to walk into town to see if she could find a phone and hopefully someone to call.

**SGC**

General Hammond sat and presided over the late afternoon meeting. His retirement merely a dream now. Nothing went as it should have for the last five years. The _Atlantis_ expedition had been a disaster. Poor forethought and lack of progress made the attempt to keep the city from falling into Wraith hands impossible. Within the first year the city was lost to a waking enemy that was now the top predator in two galaxies. Four long years Earth and it's allies have waged a war unlike any before.

Dr. Weir had set the self destruct after they had managed to escape the failing city. Unfortunately the Wraith were able to turn the mechanism off, gaining the city in its entirety. For over a year the expedition fought the Wraith and moved colonies of people. Soon there wasn't any more people for the expedition to save. By luck alone the _Deadalus_ had managed to find the survivors and bring them back to the Milky Way with a small group of natives from Pegasus.

Upon coming to the Milky Way the Wraith started to feed on anyone they could capture. The enemy found feeding on Jaffa made them much stronger than just feeding on mere humans. The symbiotes ability to heal the Jaffa had been turned against it and used to make the Wraith greater abilities and strength…nearly bullet proof. Growing ever stronger and gaining the Ancient data banks gave the enemy a fierce reputation. Soon, the Goa'uld System Lord fell completely as the Jaffa were fed upon while going into battle.

As the Wraith culled planets more and more refugees came to Earth asking for safe harbor. But none could be granted. Though the program still remained from the general public the IOA continued to force their own agenda of gaining technology for their own sake.

General Hammond found himself in a losing war against and enemy he would surely face and would without doubt feed on his very life. And in a war to keep the SGC in US hands. His options running out and his allies running scared, he was surprised by the request he recently received.

Thor of the Asgard had contacted the SGC moments prior and asked for the meeting. The Supreme Commander wouldn't say why but lately the news Thor brought was always bad. Hammond began to dread the meetings, fully expecting the worse.

SG-1 filtered into the room. Daniel's eyeglasses were sitting crooked on his face, his hair ruffled from constantly running his fingers through in frustration. Sam's eyes seemed puffy from hours of staring at a computer screen. Jack's frustration showed on his face in deeper lines. Teal'c somber from the deaths of more Jaffa.

Sam asked, "What did Thor say happened now?"

"Not sure Major," Hammond replied. "He said he would be here momentarily."

Daniel gave an exhausted sigh, "More planets falling to the Wraith?"

"Just have a seat, Dr. Jackson."

Jack grimaced, "Our little buddy hasn't given us any good news for years now. Ya know…I miss those days."

"So do I, Colonel." Hammond looked at his watch. "Thor should be here any…"

A beam of light suddenly emerged at the end of the meeting table. Thor materialized and then looked about. "How do you do, General Hammond?"

"Fine Thor, thank you."

Jack waved his hand, "And you're doing good, Thor?"

"As well as to be expected, Colonel O'Neill." He then looked at Sam. "I have come to speak to Major Carter."

Surprised she wondered, "What about, Thor?"

"Moments ago I picked up a warp drive signature on long range scanners."

Sam interrupted, "Excuse me…did you say 'warp drive" signature?"

"Indeed," Thor nodded.

Jack didn't seem enthused, "So? We have space ships. Was it one of ours."

She shook her head, "No, we don't have warp drive. We have hyperspace. Totally different principle. Warp drive would be far more difficult…no one has it."

Thor cocked his head, "That statement is not true. Another race of beings do have warp drive, a superior form of transportation. The signature had come from Earth. We are very lucky to have detected it…warp drive is nearly invisible to Asgard scanners."

"Warp drive?" Jack wrinkled his nose. "What's the difference?"

"Well," Sam began. "Warp drive is the ability to actually pull and stretch the fabric of space and make it a bubble or pocket. Inside the bubble is normal space. Outside the bubble space is pulled into a wave that in turns carried the ship along. This type of propulsion makes inertia dampers irrelevant. The warping of space can also deflect scanners and create a cloaking effect. It would also a vessel to be carried farther and faster than with we currently have and with no extra energy consumption…theoretically."

"Uh ha," Jack then asked. "So, why don't we have this warp drive?"

"Because mastering the core in such a drive would be nearly impossible. Not to mention the gravitational forces…"

Jack held up his hand, "Okay…made your point, Carter."

Daniel's eyes reflected his pondering, "So, which race had this technology?"

"A race called the Aryan Race." Thor informed.

Daniel stuttered, "The, the Aryan Race?"

"You mean Hitler's Aryan Race?" Jack asked, ignoring Daniel and looking directly at Thor.

Thor's large eyes blinked, "Hitler was a dictator in your Second World War, correct?"

"Yes!" Daniel's hand grasped the thin air. Without giving Thor a second to reply Daniel started his lecture. "Adolph Hitler was the leader of the German Nazi Party during World War Two. He had this crazy idea that German's were descendants of the Aryan Race…which was a superior race to us. I had theorized that Hitler had mistook information about the Ancients and called them the Aryan Race. Of course, Hitler also thought the Aryan's were all tall, athletic with blond hair and blue eyes. He did horrific things in the name of science and progress and murdered 6 million innocent men, women and children. He was a tyrant! You're saying there is an Aryan Race?"

"Indeed," Thor nodded. "The Aryan Race had made contact with certain humans from Earth during the First and Second War. After the Second World War it is believed the Aryans left Earth and never returned…till today. The Aryans had claimed at point to be a branch of Ancients. A great plague and a civil war had nearly brought them to extinction. The survivors have secluded themselves from associating with other races. Much fear and mistrust is now associated with Aryans. Once, they were a great and noble race. They shared the Ancient Knowledge. My people believe it is that knowledge that has made the Aryans corrupt. It is believed that instead of using the depositories to preserve their knowledge they turned to genetic memory…much like the Goa'uld had."

Hammond clarified, "Are you saying a corrupt race with the Ancient knowledge has influenced the Second and First World War?"

"Indeed," Thor agreed.

"What does this race want with Earth now?" The General pondered.

Thor replied, "I am not sure. There could be another attempt to disrupt Earth as you gain notoriety throughout the galaxy. In all likelihood an Aryan agent will try to infiltrate your SGC."

Cocking his head to the side Jack asked, "How do you know it will be our SGC?"

"The warp drive signature originated near this area. I believe the SGC has been targeted for surveillance."

Hammond wondered, "Was someone beamed in?"

"According to our latest intelligence, the Aryan's do not have transporter technology. And have refused to use the technology in the past. If an agent were to penetrate your security he or she would do so through someone who already works here. The Aryans are exceptionally good at espionage."

Sam lifted her finger, "Why not try to hack into a computer and get access?"

Thor blinked once more, "The Aryan Race is…fussy about how things are accomplished. The race does not rely on technology as other races have. They have the knowledge in their genetic code but will only use what suits them individually. A few Aryans might adapt to the computers while the race as a whole would shy from becoming…reliant on technology. While the Ancients embraced technology and ascension the Aryans did not. They embraced genetic purity as a way to preserve the knowledge. The remaining Aryans have the knowledge but refuse to use it for anyone else's benefit but their own."

"Kind of like the Goa'uld," Daniel assumed.

"Indeed." Thor's thin arm rose from his motionless body. Opening the long fingers he revealed a small egg shaped device. "This is all I can give you to help you find the Aryan agent. It is the Aryan genetic marker. All Aryans have this marker." He handed the device to Sam. "The Agent will attempt to infiltrate your SGC. They are a patient race…the task may take months…in Earth time."

Out of curiosity Jack couldn't help but asked, "So, do we look for a tall, athletic blonde with blue eyes?" A slight grin crept across his face as his eyes settled on Sam Carter.

Thor corrected the assumption, "The Aryan race is diverse as humans. There is no set of traits to tell them apart."

Rolling his eyes Daniel spoke, "Jack, Hitler got the blonde hair and blue eyes thing from Norwegian mythology."

"Just wondering," The brown eyes lingered on Sam.

Peeved Sam rebuked, "Sir, assuming that there is an entire race of advanced humans that all have blonde hair and blue eyes is ridicules." She then muttered as her finger brushed her locks out of her eyes, "Besides…I dye my hair."

Thor announced, "The agent will look human and may even be familiar with Earth customs. However, you will have an advantage. The agent would not have been on Earth for some time and may not be accustom to current issues."

Daniel puckered in thought, "How long does an Aryan live?"

"An Aryan ages slowly…the alteration of their genetic codes to accommodate the knowledge has inhibited the aging process and the reproduction organs. They live much longer than humans. However, bearing children is improbable for them. The average rate of one offspring for every century for the entire race."

Astonished Sam exclaimed, "Wow, only one child every hundred years for the entire race?"

"There are very few Aryan's left," Thor agreed. The large eyes blinked in expectation. As if waiting for SG-1 to accept his information.

"I," Daniel pondered how their race had even managed to survive as long as they did. "I wonder just what they were after with Hitler's breeding program? Maybe a way to reproduce and still maintain the knowledge?"

"Possibly," Sam agreed with a shrug.

Jack clapped his hands, "So, ya can't give us anything more about this spy? Maybe a picture perhaps?"

"I am sorry, I cannot." Thor than added before departing. "The Aryan knowledge would be valuable in the fight against the Wraith. If you can locate the agent you will need to find some way to make the agent give up what knowledge he or she can access." Before anymore questions could be asked the being disappeared in a beam of blue light.

SG-1 glanced between one another. Each looking for the other to say something first. Hammond spoke up, "If we have a being on Earth that has the Ancient knowledge…then we need to find this being. I don't care how you do it…find this agent. That is all, SG-1."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Colorado Springs**

The once small and peaceful town was now a bustling city with many lanes of traffic and many types of sounds, smells and sights. The first thing that caught Jackie's attention was the sheer number of automobiles on the road. All seemed to be beeping, honking, loud banging music poured out of the vehicles and floated on the air.

She gulped upon the sight of a teenager with a Mohawk who pass by. The hair stood straight up and was the most horrendous shade of green she had ever seen. Muttering to herself, "That's the worst case of mange."

Her shoulder bumped into another person on the cowered side walk. Coffee spilled from the foam cup and onto the man's hand. A gruff voice snorted, "Watch it!" He brushed past her.

Shaking Jackie shouted, "I beg your pardon."

The man never even acknowledged her apology. He kept walking away as if he was too busy to be bothered.

She stated, "How rude!" Turning around once again she came face to face with a woman's compact powder. She quickly stepped aside and watched the tall lady walk by her; nose stuck in the mirror, applying make up. "Okay," Jackie's eyebrows lifted. "Can't even stand still to do that, huh?"

Someone else brushed by her and then another. She soon found herself backed against a wall, watching a parade of people walk back and forth. All too busy to stop and none seemed very kind. She tried to side step down the wall of the building to get out of the pedestrian traffic. Her hands found the glass door to the diner, she fell backwards inside.

Catching herself before she fell to the floor, Jackie turned herself around and looked about the busy eatery. It looked familiar, the same establishment she had eaten in a week prior. The waitresses were all different and the seating arrangement had changed as well. But the basic deco was still in place.

Feeling somewhat relieved to be in a familiar place, Jackie approached the counter. Spotting a blonde haired waitress, wearing a pink shirt and brown slacks with black apron, pouring coffee across the way. Jackie tried to get the woman's attention. "Excuse me, Miss!"

The waitress turned, her blue eyes settled on the stranger who was obviously out of place. The hair struck her as odd, remnant of a 40's bobbed style. The waitress smacked her gum and smiled through heavily red lips stick, "What can I do for ya, hon?"

"I'm not sure…do you have a current directory on hand?"

The waitress placed the coffee pot before two customers and walked down to Jackie who read her name of the tag. "Bambi."

"Directory?" Bambi placed her hands on her hips. "You mean a phone book?"

Waving her hand, "It has information on where to find people. Names, addresses and such."

"A phone book," The blonde bent over and dug around under the counter. She then emerged and plopped a very think book on the counter before the flyer. "Just don't rip any pages out, hon."

"Oh, I won't!" The aviator assured. She couldn't imagine why anyone would rip pages out of a directory. That would be exceedingly rude. Her eyes looked at the date on the book. "2007-2008," Her finger traced over the years. "That can't be right." Looking around for a calendar and finding none her dark brown eyes spotted a newspaper. She grabbed it and read off the date, "May 5th 2008?" As the waitress returned to the end of the counter to gather some salt shakers. Jackie asked, "Um, is this date right?"

Bambi shook her head, "No."

Jackie gave a sigh of relief.

"That's yesterday's paper," She told her. "Today is the sixth."

The paper slid from Jackie's fingers, her mouth dropped. "The sixth?"

"That's right, hon. Time flies…huh?"

Shaking her head, "You have no idea." Her thoughts raced on what to do next, "Um, do have a public phone? I haven't seen any phones."

Looking about at all the people talking on cell phones in the diner, Bambi observed. "Um, you're not from around here…are ya?"

"No," Jackie's voice strained with panic.

Bambi grabbed the diner's handset and placed it before her. "Here, just make sure the calls are local."

Nodding she assured, "I will." Her fingers opened the directory to the name _O'Neill_. Hoping to find a relative she ran through the names listed. "How many O'Neill's are there here?" She calculated, "Twenty? Hm, my Dad would be over a hundred. Uncle Johnny is my age…he would be…um, 90." Her eyes grew wide, "Shit, I'm 90?"

**PX 666-01**

Walking through the once bustling settlement gave an eerie feeling for the two teams from the SGC. Colonel O'Neill wondered if he could ever get used to the sight of the mummified remains that lay scattered about.

Dr. Weir gulped with every petrified face she encountered. Her long, delicate fingers gripped the P-90. Her heart sank and her anger bubbled as she still blamed herself for the failure to destroy Atlantis before the Wraith arrived. With the discovery of each fallen world, the weight on Dr. Weir's shoulder's grew more each day.

Teyla learned a long time ago to force the dread, fear and anger down into the pit of her being and concentrate on the task at hand. Her people had been obliterated as the Wraith's need to feed grew out of control. Her dark eyes glanced up at Major Carter.

Sam had dealt with the massive deaths…like most soldiers would. Never wavering in public but in the privacy of her own bedroom, she found herself weeping for the innocent men, women and children that died. Putting on the façade of a confident major who would find a way to defeat this new enemy, she grew steadily tired of the act. For support she looked to Daniel standing off to her right.

Daniel blamed himself the most. It was he who discovered the location of the city. He failed to speak up on the side of caution when the expedition was being prepared. Not knowing what lay ahead and knowing just how cruel space could be…Daniel let his excitement dictate over his consciousness which cried out for common sense. To not send the expedition ahead of the ship and knowing the act could end up stranding the civilian run force alone for a year. All they had to do was send the expedition on the _Deadalus_. A mere nine month wait could have save billions of lives.

The arrogance of the IOA and the insistence on continued exploration out weighed any call of caution that was made. He kicked himself for being so gung-ho to the point he nearly begged General Hammond to let him go. It was Jack who stopped him. The Colonel convinced the General that Daniel was still needed on SG-1. Daniel often wondered if Jack objected because it would have taken Daniel so far away or if he objected out of fear for his friend's life. He had yet to discover the deep secrets in Jacks' mind.

Failure weighed heavy on Rodney McKay as well. His inability to start a satellite he was sure to save the city, cost him a friend and his self assurance. His demeanor had changed to reflect his situation. No longer did he worry about protecting a city he did not build. Now his worries lay with his family on Earth. How to protect his sister and niece? How to stop what seemed to a certain invasion of unheard of proportions? His sister not even aware of the program which frustrated Rodney even more. She was as good of a scientist as him and Sam. He wanted to tell her everything but knew he couldn't. Relieved in a way…for she went about her daily life with no clue as to what lay just beyond the reaches of Earth.

Major Sheppard took the guilt in stride, he certainly didn't expect to find such beings. A life form that could suck your very essence from your body. He shot Colonel Sumner to spare the man an agonizing death and woke the entire species up from hibernation. Doing what he was trained to do and still doing what he was trained to do…the major continued to fight these creatures.

Teal'c found the scene most disturbing for the village was his son's. Hoping not to find a relative's remains and at the same time hoping Rya'c had not been taken into a hive ship for feeding. He searched the mummified faces with much despair. Turning over a body and called out, "ColonelO'Neill."

Jack trotted over and peered over Teal'c's shoulder. "Is it…"

"It his not," The Jaffa replied. "It his bride. I have not found Rya'c."

Rodney made a mental calculation, "At the current rate that Wraith are wiping out the Jaffa villagers they will eliminate all the Jaffa in…" He counted on his finger tips. "Three point five months."

Teal'c stood up and announced, "My kind are being systematically annihilated."

"That makes no sense," Sam started. "Why kill off an entire race if it's a better source of food? One would think they would want to preserve the Jaffa with the Goa'uld symbiotes."

"One would think," Daniel agreed. He pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. "Unless they are either so starved that the leaders of the Wraith have a policy of consuming everything till the hunger is met. Or they are consuming the Jaffa cause it makes them stronger and they are planning a bigger hit someplace else."

"Like Earth?" Weir's face ashen from the notion.

Slowly Daniel nodded, "Yeah, like Earth."

"Kind of like stocking up on supplies?" Jack wondered as his face crinkled from disgust.

"Exactly," The former head of Atlantis agreed.

**Diner **

As the waitresses all scurried about the diner, Jackie looked at the white handset the was sitting promiscuously in her palm. The telephone had evolved to a long, slender, smooth device with a short antenna sticking up from the top. The rotary dial was replaced with velvet smooth keys the lit up upon touching them.

Her face contorted as she attempted to work the phone. She pressed the buttons and a numerical list appeared on a small screen. Amazed Jackie placed the phone to her ear but heard nothing. "Hello?" She asked. Still no sounds at all. "Operator? Can you hear me?"

Overhearing the trouble Bambi asked, "Did you press 'talk" hon?"

"Um," She took the phone from her ear.

With hardly a glance the waitress pressed the correct button and the phone started to ring. A voice was heard over the handset, "Yeah, you know what to do?" Baffled, Jackie didn't know what to do. Then a loud beep came across the line. She tried to hang up the phone but didn't know how. Little notes of musical sounds erupted from the handset as she frantically tried to turn it off. Finally the phone ceased.

The waitress came back, "Did you get a hold of your friend?"

"No," The weight of the event seemed to reflect in her face. She looked tired and worried to the waitress. "How about some coffee, hon?"

Letting out a deep sigh, "I don't have any money on me. I didn't plan on…this."

"It's okay," Bambi placed a cup before the young woman and poured a cup. "It's on the house."

"Thanks," She smiled insecurely.

"You're new in town, huh?"

Nodding in agreement as she never felt lost and so alone. In mere seconds her life had been turned upside down. She had no money, no car, no home. What clothes she had she wore and the only thing in her possession was her leather case that housed her precious notebook and a matching journal with a small leather envelope which she kept a few pictures of her friends.

"Gotta name, hon?"

The pilot stuck out her hand and smiled forcefully, "Yes! Of course I do. I'm sorry…how rude of me. It's Jackie O'Neill. With two L's."

Shaking hands the waitress could read the troubled look in the girl's big eyes. Not sure if the girl would even accept help from a stranger the waitress explained, "We're looking for help. Have you ever waitress before?" She slowly released the hand. Trying not to seem like she was prodding, "If you are looking for a job that is."

"Um," Jackie's mind rummaged trying to find an answer. She never worked as a waitress for money. However, she had volunteered at dinner events for the Army Air Corps with the officer's wives club. "Yeah!" She figured she could improvise as she took a sip of coffee. "I've waitress. I'm…new…here. I guess I do need a job."

"Great!" Bambi seemed excited. "Carl doesn't pay hourly but you keep your tips and he doesn't report it…so you skirt the tax man. Just keep that hush, hush." She lifted the counter top that allowed access to the work area. "Come on, I'll intro you to Carl." Taking her cup of coffee Jackie followed the waitress to the kitchen area.

Carl stood at the grill making the sandwiches for customers. He was tall with strawberry blonde hair. He sported a mustache and a potbelly all packaged in a white cooks uniform.

Bambi seemed pleased, "Carl, I got us a new waitress. Her name is Jackie."

Carl looked up and gave a grin, "You want to work here?"

Knowing it was more a matter of survival than of want ,Jackie grinned as enthusiastically as she could. "Yes sir!"

Carl asked, "Where did you work before?"

"Before?"

"You have any experience?"

"Yes sir! I used to waitress with the Officer's Wives Club when my father was in the Army…" Jackie gulped as she wondered if it was too much information.

"Officer Wives Club?" The cook thought hard. "Is that a auxiliary type organization?" Jackie nodded gleefully. "Oh, you have any other work experience?"

"I used to be a flight instructor," She bit her tongue to suppress the information.

The cook seemed impressed, "No kidding? So, why are you looking for work as a waitress?"

"Ahh, well…I made a huge miss calculation and ended up doing something…rather stupid."

Thinking she must have had a tragic accident that cost her career and possibly innocent lives, Carl didn't want to push for additional information. "Oh, I see. Bambi can show you around and get you an apron. The uniforms are in the store room. Just supply your own slacks. I see you have the slacks."

"Um," the pilot sucked in a breath. "Thank you sir. This is the only pair of slacks I have though."

The cook pondered why she only had one pair of pants. His eye squinted and his lips curled. "Might want to get a few more, girl. Unless you like smelling like a fryer."

"I will have to buy some…someplace."

The waitress flicked her wrist, "Hon, you can borrow a few of mine. I have lots of old clothes home. Take whatever you want. The pants might be a bit long on you though. We'll get you settled after work. Here, I'll show you the ropes."

Grinning and nodding like a fool, Jackie thanked her new employer. "Thank you, sir." She than scooted away after the waitress.

Carl chuckled to himself in amusement and went back to his grill.

In the back room Bambi handed a black apron and pink shirt to Jackie. She looked at the jacket with the funny cartoon character with wings over the left breast and wondered, "What's that thing on your jacket mean? Is of some sort of pilot thing?"

Jackie stated proudly, "It's Fifinella!" The waitress didn't seem to recognize the name. "Walt Disney drew her. She's the good gremlin that kept all the bad gremlins away."

Oh," The waitress shrugged. "Well, you can keep that nice leather jacket down in here. Don't want anyone walking off with it."

"Who would walk off with my jacket?" The pilot could understand why anyone would do that as she hung the item on a hook.

"Cause that's a nice jacket," Bambi grinned. "How much did that set you back?"

"Huh?"

"How much was it?"

"Money?"

"Yeah, what did it cost? Two hundred?"

"No," Jackie couldn't imagine spending two hundred dollars on a jacket. "It was ten whole dollars." A weeks pay in Jackie's time. "The patch was ten cents. I sewed it on myself."

"Ten dollars?" Not believing the seemingly cheap price Bambi couldn't help but add, "Love to know who's hocking leather jackets. You must have some connections."

"Um, hocking?" She finished tying the knot.

Bambi handed her a pad and pen, "Here's your order book. Specials are on that board. I always write them down on a piece of paper and stick them in the pocket. I'll have you stick to the booths on that side and in the corner. You get stuck just give me a yell. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Bambi started towards a table of customers, "Better hop to it, Fifi."

She looked over the noisy crowd of people in the diner. Booths were full of teens, families and folks from all walks of life. She gulped and took a deep breath. She would rather be instructing a class or flying a plane or taking a rookie up for the first time. Neither seemed as intimidating as getting food for complete strangers. "How the hell did I get myself into this?" She asked, then forced herself to take that first step.

**SGC**

"How the hell did I get myself into this?" Jack O'Neill asked himself once more. Again, another fruitless search and rescue. More Jaffa had fallen to the Wraith who seem to be advancing even further into the Milky Way. His hand scribbled his name at the end of the report.

Daniel popped his head into the office, "Jack, gotta minute?"

The older man's eyes settled on Daniel with a huge red book in hand. Jack wondered, "What?"

"I found more information on the Aryan Race." He wondered into Jack's office and sat down in the chair.

"Have a seat," Jack motioned mockingly.

Missing the parody Daniel kept on talking. "The term Aryan could be traced back over two thousand years and into Greece, Indo and other cultures through the middle east. We've always taken the word to mean noble, skillful, friends. So, I crossed referenced Blavatsky's fifth root race with know Ancient races." Daniel looked up from the book to see if Jack was still paying attention only to be struck with the blank stare of a wild animal caught in bright headlights on a dark road. The archeologist grimaced and then continued. "Helena Blavasky was a Russian woman who had supposed physic abilities. She wrote about the Aryan Race and Atlantis over a hundred years ago."

"And?"

Daniel exhaled deeply, "And…she stated the Aryan Race was from Atlantis and were what she called the fifth root race. A basic race that can be considered the origins of all people. I have found the Ancient word for Aryan in a tablet we found recently on PX 6789. The Ancient word for Aryan was Air'he'a. Which broken down, means knowledge with in. Hence the genetic memory. Prior to Thor's visit, I didn't know what 'knowledge with in" meant in context of the script. I couldn't tell if it was a person or thing. Now, I can apply it as a genetic coding." Peering from over the glasses Daniel waited to see Jack's reaction. Slightly amusing himself with every glance. For the dumb struck animal he loved to confuse was still sitting there.

"Okaaay."

The archeologist stood up and began to pace out of habit, "Okay! So, I took the meaning as genetic and went back to some of the older tablets that seemed elusive before. When I started looking at the term as a race and within that context I could make some more translations. From Thor, we know there was a civil war. We also the Aryans didn't seek Ascension. But, they did seek some sort of higher being. What that higher being was…I haven't figured out yet. Anyways, the Aryans were infected with some sort of plague. I think the Ancients were infected as well. The Ancients either ascended or died but the Aryans didn't ascend. Some of them survived the plague but it altered the genetic memory…it manipulated their own genetics."

"And?"

He paused upon realizing he had nothing more to add. "And, that's…all I got so far. But the implication is enormous. Somewhere there is a small group of survivors who have the Ancient knowledge but their own genetics have been altered."

"Meaning?" Jack lost the deer in the headlight look.

"Meaning?" Daniel reached for a conclusion. "Either they don't know how to access the information or accessing the information would be…dangerous. Maybe even fatal." Daniel stopped pacing. His finger touched his chin in deep thought, "Even so, the Aryans would still have some of the more advanced technology. The sooner we find them…the better."

A look of doubt crossed the colonel's face. "They haven't helped us before, Daniel. Why would they help us now?"

"Because the Wraith could feed on them as well as any of us." Daniel then theorized, "Their technology is what is saving them. That's what could really help us."

"Better hope these Aryans are really good with that technology, Daniel."

**The Diner**

As the dinner crowd wore thin, a calmness came over the interior of the diner. She had managed to get through the busiest part of the day and not mess up any orders. The money from her tips seemed like a lot to Jackie. Forty-five dollars could go a long way in her time. Happy to have what seemed like a lot of cash; Jackie began to whistle her favorite tune as she took a break by the counter.

Her mentor couldn't help but ask, "My aren't we just a ball of sunshine. What'cha whistling, Jackie?"

"_Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree_," Jackie replied. "I had no idea a waitress could make so much."

Bambi let out a laugh, "Hah! Make so much. It's gone before you even get it, honey."

Carl poked his head into the dining area. He shouted over towards Jackie. "Hey, cupcake. Could you turn on the TV. Put on ESPN."

A blank stare settled on the pilot's face. "TV?" She thought to herself, "What is that?"

Bambi reached across and grabbed the remote. She aimed at the set perched in the top corner of the wall. It clicked on. Bright and colorful, the pilot's eyes settled on the gizmo. Sounds erupted as a man spoke on the screen.

A glimmer of recognition went off in Jackie's mind. Pointing towards the set, "I saw one of those in the World's Fair."

Bambi squinted, "World's Fair? Do they still have those things? Honey, it's a TV. Let's not get all excited over it. Man, you must be from the sticks."

"Is he talking about sports?"

The waitress nodded, "It's ESPN."

"My Dad would love this." The pilot sat and stared at the marvel. "It's in color. The picture is so clear. Is sports all they show?"

Cocking her head to the side Bambi smacked her gum, "Honey, it's cable. You really aren't from around here, are ya?" Concerned by Jackie's fascination of the TV and general innocents Bambi asked, "Where you staying?"

Taken back into reality she replied, "I don't yet. A hotel I guess."

"Do you have a car?"

The pilot shook her head, "I had an accident and lost everything."

"Alright, I have a guest room you can use it." The blonde shook her head and commented as she walked away, "Damn, this girl is gonna get robbed if she ain't careful."

Drawn into the marvelous glow of technology, Jackie couldn't help but wonder what other great inventions awaited her discovery.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A Few Days Later**

In a small house with a single car garage on the outskirts of town, the two women sat at the table eating breakfast. The blonde reached for the remote and flicked on the TV for the morning show.

Jackie grumbled, "You know, that TV is the most useless, annoying, and uninteresting thing ever invented." She pointed towards the set. "Do you have to watch that…idiot box…all the time?"

Bambi smirked with intent to annoy, "I thought you loved TV?"

"I thought it was neat for about a day," Jackie admitted. "Now it's just ridicules. Flivvorous and exasperating!"

"Chill, Jackie." The blonde flicked her hair. "Flivvorous? Is that a real word? Sounds so…proper."

"You never heard the term before?"

"Nope!"

The pilot exhaled deeply, "A flivvor is anything cheaply made. Usually a car or a plane. In this case…your precious television set. Come to think of it…there seems to be lots of cheaply made things now. Everything seems to fall apart."

"Like my car for example!" Bambi added to the rant.

"I have yet to figure out why you drive something made by Mitsubishi. Much less why our country is importing such rubbish."

"Mitsubishi has good stuff," The waitress defended her prized possession.

"Tell that to the Zero pilots," Jackie muttered. She shoved the spoon of cocoa puffs into her mouth. She swallowed the sweet cereal down. "Today when we go to this…wall mart, store…can I choose the cereal?"

Bambi wiggled the spoon at her companion, "Ya know…you're beginning to sound just like my grandmother. She always has something to complain about too."

"Maybe you should listen to her," She suggested.

"Maybe you should listen to her," The waitress mimicked mockingly. She picked up a pen and started to scribble the list. "Okay, we need…cereal for old people. Shampoo and soap. Milk, juice, cookies."

"Celery stalks, carrots, potatoes, flour, sugar and butter. And a dozen eggs."

"What do I need all that for?"

"Staples," Jackie stated.

"_Staples_ is an office supply store…I already have a stapler around here…somewhere."

The pilot closed her eyes for a moment to gather her emotions. Her hand gently rubbed her temple, "Staples are basic supplies to keep on hand for cooking."

"I don't know how to cook!"

Grabbing the cereal box and waving it under the waitress's nose, "I can see that!"

"Tell me, Jackie! Where did you grow up? With the Amish?"

"I'm not Amish?" The remark seemed strange to the woman. She was used to a simpler time not religion.

"So what did you do before you ran away from the circus, Jackie?" The spoon dug deep into the cereal.

The pilot watched as Bambi relished in the cocoa taste. She rolled her eyes and puckered slightly. "I told you before! I was a pilot. I used to race airplanes for a living."

"No shit, really?" The waitress seemed excited. "You said you were a flight instructor. I thought you meant like…running simulators or something."

"I was a sky racer! I started racing at 16, when I got my pilot's license. I had a P-35 Seversky that was stripped down. I named it the _Fledgling_. I used to travel all over the US, Canada, Europe, and into Africa racing the plane."

"Holy shit! Why did you stop? Gawd, that sounds like a really neat job, Jackie."

"Well, the Bendix had to shut down because of the war."

"The Gulf War?" Bambi assumed.

"Um," The pilot had not heard of the Gulf War.

"Okay, so then what did you do?"

"I went into ferrying planes for the ATA."

Pondering Bambi asked, "The Airline that just went belly up?"

"Um, it was in London."

"So, then what?"

"I came to Avenger Field in Texas and worked as a flight instructor."

"Is that when you had your accident?"

"No, they just closed down."

"Oh, so when did you have your accident?"

"When I came here," Realizing that no one would believe she traveled through time, Jackie changed the subject. "So, what about you Bambi? What's your story?"

"I work at the diner and go to college."

"Really," Jackie seemed pleased. "What do you major in? I never went to college but I was accepted into MIT once."

"Archeology," Bambi spoke through a mouth full of cereal. She swallowed hard, "You had a chance to go to MIT?"

Jackie shrugged, "I did but it would've interfered with my racing schedule."

The waitress's mouth dropped, "Are you shitting me? You didn't go to college so you could go race airplanes?"

"Well, I was sixteen when I accepted. My choice was go to school with a bunch of boring rich kids or go around the world racing airplanes. I chose the airplanes."

Sarcastically, "I'm sure your mama was proud of that choice!"

"I never knew my mother," Jackie defended. "She walked out on me when I was 3 days old. My father raised me and he always supported me on my decisions. He's the one who taught me to fly. He owned a _Jenny_ and I would sit up front and we would go through dogfighting maneuvers."

"What?" Bambi shook her head. "Dogfighting? A Jenny?"

"It's a bi-plane! He met my mother in France. He was only 17 years old when they had me. She took off and he brought me back to the states with him. He was a Lt. Colonel in the Army Air Force."

"Army or Air Force?" The Blonde seemed confused.

"Um…Air Force." Jackie guessed that the branch did indeed split into two as she heard rumors for.

"So, Daddy is a Lt. Colonel. Hmm, what does he think about you moving here?"

"He's dead now," Jackie concluded. There was now way he would still be alive at 108 years old. All her friends would probably be dead and finding a relative seemed unlikely. She had lost more than just her time but herself as well. She had called the social security administration and discovered her own registered death. Her whole life was now gone.

"I'm sorry, Jackie."

She shrugged depressingly, "He had a good life…I hope."

**Jack O'Neill's House**

Daniel stepped through the front door and called out, "Jack!" A mumbled sound came from the hallway. Daniel stepped closer to investigate. He stopped upon spotting the attic steps unfolded down to the floor. A sound of heavy movement came from above. He paused and looked down at his blue jeans and black knit top. He knew once stepping foot on the ladder he would get dirty yet did so anyways. His head popped up through the opening, "Jack?"

"Over here," The man's voice called out.

Daniel cranked his head around. There was Jack, kneeling beside a faded old footlocker. His fist smacking the top rather hard. "Come on, open!"

"What'cha doing, Jack?"

"I'm trying to get my father's footlocker opened. I just got one of those serviceman's displays to put his World War Two medals in. The medals are in this footlocker." Once more Jack hit the top of the locker. Again, it wouldn't budge.

"So, you're hitting it?"

"It has a trick lock on it, Daniel. It's all spring loaded. Crap, I'm gonna have to call Carter to open it."

"Spring loaded?"

"Yeah, my uncle had the footlocker first. He could never remember his keys so…he put in a spring-loaded lock. Damn it! Dad, how do you open this thing?"

"Isn't your father dead?"

"Yep!"

"Kind of stuck then, huh?"

"Yep!"

"Call Sam?"

"Call T too." Jack lifted his finger, "But before we do that gimme a hand getting it downstairs."

"Alright," Daniel agreed.

The two men pushed and pulled the heavy footlocker down the attic steps and into the living room. They placed it on the coffee table. Daniel out of habit brushed the dust off the locker. "F.O." He read the initials aloud. "Who's 'F.O.' Jack?"

"Fredrick O'Neill. My father's half brother...my uncle. Uncle Fred and Dad were both in the Army Air Force together. Uncle Fred was a full bird Colonel…like me! The story behind him is cool. The man was a World War One fighter ace. The guy flew bi-planes for the French and went face to face with Red Barron and lived. In World War Two he was in charge of some special project…ya, know…it's still classified. Anyways, he had more medals than Dad. His should be in here too."

Daniel gazed upon the old box. Green and dirty. It didn't look like much but housed a wealth of military artifacts. A decade ago he never would have been bothered by old medals but now, after his own service with Jack, even as a civilian, he had a much greater appreciation for the veterans. "Trick lock, huh?"

"You hit it," The colonel scratched the side of his head. "I think. My Dad told me he put everything from Uncle Fred with his own stuff in the trunk. That you hit it to get it to release."

Daniel took a seat on the couch, curiously studying the locker. His hands rested on his chin. He asked again, "Spring loaded lock?"

"Yep!"

"Hmm," Pondering the box became just the thing to get his mind off the Wraith. A little mystery to solve. Something to help his friend with.

"I'll call Carter," Jack finally admitted defeat.

"Yeah, she could help. Plus, she might like to see your father's medals."

Rolling his eyes Jack added, "So she can tell Jacob…who will bring his medals and tell me all about Korea…again."

A smile crept across Daniel's innocent looking face, "Just think, Jack. Someday it will be you boring some poor sole with your old war stories."

"I won't need too!" The gray colonel proclaimed. "I plan on writing them in a memoir." He placed the cell in his hand and pressed the buttons. Holding the phone to his ear, "Carter, get T and come to my house. What for? I got a surprise for you. Don't worry…this is right up your ally."

**SGC**

Richard Woosely's finger tapped away at the keyboard before him. The weekly report on SGC activities had him gleeful as he typed every mistake and violation he found. Surly another nail in General Hammond's career file. A step closer to gaining the big chair himself.

It was no secret that Woosely would have done things much differently at the SGC. With Dr. Weir's failure to keep Atlantis in friendly hands and General Hammond's constant backing of Weir's decision to abandon the city, Mr. Woosely saw an opportunity for his own advancement. Nothing seemed to stand in his way at obtaining that goal. Every week he sat in his plush corner office and typed every mistake he could find in the daily operations.

His reports became famous for the calling of resignations of key personnel, including Jack O'Neill's. Thus far the US president had managed to keep his people in charge but this year was his final and no guarantee the next president would defend the old team as much as President Hayes had. None of the candidates were all that keen on foreign policy. The likelihood of the next president expanding policies to include the gate seemed even less likely.

The Russians and the British both volleyed to be the next home of the Stargate. China and Asia were also jockeying for the position. In all retrospect, General Hammond's term seemed to be coming to a close, as was the SGC.

"Mr. Woosely," A voice came from behind.

Without turning he knew who the owner was. "Yes, Dr. Weir?"

She leaned against the door jam, dressed in the green BDU's. Her arms folded, "Let me guess, another report to the IOA?"

Continuing to type the man grinned, "Every week."

"And who is on the hot seat this week?"

"Major Sheppard and Colonel O'Neill."

"What did they do wrong…this time?"

"Blatant disregard for the security of this base."

Far from amused Elizabeth asked, "How so?"

"Letting more refugees here."

She shifted her weight, "Just what were they supposed to do with the refugees? Let the wraith feed on them?"

"Take to secured site," Woosely still continued to type.

"They were under attack," The doctor defended.

"Dialing Earth shouldn't have been their first course of action."

"Earth has an iris. Where else could they have gone?"

He stopped typing for a moment and paused. Cranking his head around he replied, "Any site but here."

Glaring the diplomat turned fighter gave him a warning. "You can't just come in here and push General Hammond out of position. What you may think is right on paper…doesn't always apply in real life. General Hammond understands that!"

He turned back to his typing, "I'm sure he does."

"Did you even listen to me?"

"Yes, I did." The keys tapped erratically.

Dr. Weir shook her head, "Someday, somewhere you will get what's coming to you."

"I certainly hope so," The typing stopped. He turned around in his chair. "Do you know how much hard work goes into keeping this place on the up and level? There are paragraphs missing from reports. Time frames are off on reports…by minutes. There are regulations that are just tossed aside. The SGC cannot be run as if it was some mom and pop candy store. Order and regulations must be followed. I am here to ensure that happens."

"Order and regulations are fine in a perfect world…but out there we have a predator that is feeding on humans and Jaffa alike. They are getting stronger by the hour. Their ships have now surpassed even the Goa'uld. The Tok'ra, the Jaffa and the Asgard all have had loses to the Wraith. The Nox have disappeared…no one knows where. And you sit there, all smug and righteous, hiding in a book of regulations. I hope you do get your wish someday…maybe then you will finally get it."

Undetermined Woosely remarked, "I'm sure I will get my wish. Not only will there be a new administrator but also new SG teams. One more reliable than what is currently employed."

Frustration over took her and the doctor rolled her eyes while she walked away from him. Grinning at his verbal win he turned back to his typing, determined to become the next CO.

**Jack's House**

Sam, Teal'c, Jack and Daniel all stood around the large wooden locker that had yet to give up it's treasure. Jack crossed his arms and grimaced at the unyielding footlocker. His eyes darted to Sam who stood with her finger tapping her bottom lip in thought. Onto Daniel whose face was contorted with deep concentration and then to Teal'c, who had never lost a fight to an inanimate object before.

Shrugging Jack asked, "Carter?"

"I say we get a sledge hammer at this point in time, sir."

Teal'c vented, "I would agree."

Daniel wasn't ready to give up yet. He bent closer to the locker, "Now, before we outright destroy this locker, let's look at it from a different perspective. We deal with trick locks and booby traps all the time. Surly web can figure out how to open this locker."

"Uncle Fred put springs in this thing in the 30's Daniel. They are probably all froze up. "I'll go get a hammer."

"Waite Jack," His hand raised for a moment. "Where would your Uncle Fred place these springs? It would have to be near the lock, right?"

Jack rolled his eyes and threw up his hands, "I suppose."

Sam bent down next to Daniel and eyed the locker. As if the two were examining a valuable ancient artifact. Her blue eyes scanned for a tell tale sign. "Up top, see the small dent. I think that was there before. It's rusty."

The long thick fingers of the archeologist ran down from the top of the trunk to the bottom. Softly caressing the side as if it was a lover. "There's an indentation on the side. You can't see it but you can feel the wood buckle."

"I bet," the scientist then used her fist to pound the locker on the top where the dent was. She then pounded on the side where Daniel found another indentation. Her eyes narrowed on the seemingly useless lock. It was large and round with a single keyhole dead center. She whacked the keyhole hard and suddenly the spring popped and the lock sprang up. She stood up and smiled at her accomplishment. "I guess it wasn't so hard after all sir."

"You already knew you had to hit it," The colonel retorted. He looked at his watch, "How long did it take us to open a footlocker my father could bang open in a half a second?"

"Forty-five minutes," Teal'c bellowed.

Shaking his finger, "That's what I thought, T." Jack then moved closer to the locker and lifted the lid. A barrage of articles scattered about in some chaotic and yet organized way.

Lying on top of the clutter, a silver framed picture with a back and white photo seemed to call out to Jack. He lifted the picture up. Two men both in Army Air Force uniforms flanked each side of a much shorter girl wearing a white shirt and light colored pants with a garrison cap perched to the side of her head. Aviator sunglasses hid her brilliant brown eyes. Her arms wrapped around the two men, all were smiling for the camera.

Peeking at the photo Sam asked, "Who are they?"

"The young one on the left is my Dad in his uniform. The other man is Uncle Fred…I think. I think the girl was Fred's daughter."

Daniel only glanced at the photo; his eyes were centered on a small trophy that was tucked away. A perfect sphere, marked like a globe, a ring wrapped around it with a little airplane attached. He looked at the base, "2nd place. Bendix National Air Race."

"Uncle Fred used to race airplanes. Sometimes my Dad would go with him and his daughter." Jack reached for the old trophy and looked it over, "I bet this would make a good paperweight."

Sam's eye caught something in a long corrugated tube. Her hands pulled the delicate paper from its holder. She slowly unrolled it and her eye opened wide, "Oh my gawd!"

"What is it, Sam?" The familiar ring revealed itself before them. Daniel's eyes grew wide, "Um, Jack! How come there is a detailed drawing of the Stargate in your father's footlocker?"

Dumbfounded the colonel was at a lost for words, "I-I--uh."

Sam read the handwriting on the bottom of the scroll, "By Jacqueline O'Neill. 1943. Ring at Wright Field. Planetary Bridge." The blue eyes danced with excitement, "Sir, was Jacqueline the woman in the picture?"

"I guess," The colonel was still baffled. "She would be my cousin."

"What happened to her, sir?"

"I think she died during the war."

Sam's face drew long, "Damn, I was hoping she was still alive."

"Why?"

"She saw the gate and drew a detailed drawing of it when it was stored in Wright Airfield, sir. She nailed it! It is a planetary bridge. I want to know how she knew that. I wanted to talk to her."

Fidgeting with the trophy out of habit Jack offered all he could. "My father told me she was a racer. She raced airplanes with Fred. She was also the family genius. I don't know what schools she went too. My Dad said they were the same age, even though she was his niece. I know he bragged about her a lot when I was a kid."

Sam rolled back up the drawing, "If she was smart enough to nail the gate in 1943, I can imagine just how smart she must have been. I wonder why they didn't open the gate then? She knew exactly what it was."

"I don't know!" The colonel then had a thought. "If they had listened to her…our program would be different…right?"

"Yeah, Jack. Much different." Daniel dug deeper into the looker. "These your father's medals?"

"Yeppers." Jack retrieved the small gray colored boxes from the locker. He then made another discovery, "Hmm, there's a violin in here."

Placing the medals in Jack's hands Daniel then lifted the instrument. It wrapped in an old tattered cloth. "Hey Jack, I think this might be worth some money."

Holding the precious medals the colonel wondered, "Really? How much?"

"I think this is a Stradivarius…as in Antonio Stradivari…famed violin maker."

Pointing towards the violin, "I have something worth that much in my attic and I didn't even know it? I could retire and buy an island."

Studying the picture Sam mocked, "With all due respect sir. You would be bored on an island."

"True, but I could!" He grinned, "How about a new plasma TV!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Wal-Mart**

Riding shotgun in Bambi's old white Eclipse, the pilot found herself playing navigator in the large parking lot. Upon setting sight on the super complex her first thought was, "That's wall mart? Why do they call it super?"

"It's a super center, Jackie."

"It's huge!"

"Duh," Bambi's eyes narrowed on a spot as she replied. "That's why it's called a super center." She then gunned the accelerator of the car. Squealing rubber as she attempted to beat a large black truck into a spot.

"Shouldn't they call it a jumbo center than?" The pilot found herself on the receiving end of a glare from a gray haired driver of the truck. The horn blared into her ears. "I think you just took his spot."

"Like hell I did," Bambi then flung the other driver a rude gesture.

"Did you just?" She found herself sinking deeper into the seat out of embarrassment.

The blonde snorted, "Drive it or park it grandpa."

The truck moved on with glaring eyes upon the white car. Jack O'Neill muttered, "Damn it! That little shit just cut me off."

"Jack, just find another spot." Daniel crossed his arms and looked upon the two young women in the car. "She also just flipped you off. Her little friend is now hiding." Grinning he wondered, "Maybe I should wave?"

"Daniel, don't. Just let it go. She might be one of those crazy drivers with a gun."

The archeologist looked at the floorboards, "Like you?"

"Like me," The colonel agreed. "Besides, I'm not going to let it get to me. I have a million dollar violin in my attic and the first thing I'm getting is a huge flat screen plasma TV."

"At Wal-Mart?"

"I don't want to pay too much," Jack informed.

"I should have went with Sam and Teal'c back to the SGC. Come on, Jack! We just found a very detailed drawing of the gate in your father's footlocker and you are more interested in the violin."

"I can't sell the gate, Daniel. That violin is gonna get me a big screen TV! Should I put in a hot tube too? I bet Carter would like that?"

"So would General Hammond and Janet--Come to think of it. Yeah, Jack! Get the hot tub…make it's enclosed though. That way I won't need a bathing suit."

"You will not be naked in my hot tub!" He circled around and parked directly across from the very car that cut him off. The occupants already gone. Jack pondered doing something to the car, such as letting all the air out of the tires. "Look at that…the…little girls are already gone. Guess they we're in a hurry, huh? Just a minute!" Jack hopped out of his truck and walked around to the other side. Using the vehicle to block any camera views he bent down and unscrewed the cap from the air nozzle. His thumb pushed the little valve down; a hissing sound seeped from the tire with the air.

Grimacing Daniel added, "Aren't you letting it get to you a little too much? Letting the air out of their tire, Jack. Little childish, don't you think?"

"Um," The gray head cocked to the side. His eyes flickered with excitement, "Yep! Very childish."

Inside the store Jackie looked upon rows of goods. Food, clothing, everything imaginable under the sun was under the Wal-Mart's leaky roof. Waving her arms and shaking her head, "What the hell is this place? My god…it's just huge. How do you find anything in here?"

"Just read the signs, Jackie." The blonde beauty pushed the cart. "Okay, cereal…which one do you want?"

The rows of boxes were over five feet high, the aisle nearly forty feet long. Both side lined with goods…a sea of commercials printed on cardboard. Her voice cracked, "Don't they have any corn flakes anymore?"

"You mean…plain?"

Sarcastically, "No, with husk attached!"

"Huh?"

"You know! Corn flakes? White box with a rooster on it. Does Kellogg's ring a bell?"

Rolling her eyes Bambi pushed the cart a few feet. She pointed towards the boxes on the bottom shelf, "What size do you want? Big, bigger, biggest?"

"Small!" Jackie's eyes settled on the box. She grabbed the smallest size, and then noticed a blue box with a cartoon cat on the face. "Frosted Flakes?"

"Loaded with sugar…you'd hate it!"

"Oh, are the cereals being marketed to children now?"

"You haven't noticed?" The waitress placed a box of frosted flakes in her cart as well. Looking at the white box, "Gonna carry it with you or put it in the cart?"

Placing the box gently into the cart, Jackie tried very hard to adjust to the new way of shopping. She let out a slow deep breath, "I think I need a smoke. Do they sell Camels here?"

"You don't smoke!"

"I did up till six months ago. I quit when I came to live with my aunt. She didn't allow it in her house. I really need a smoke now." Her shoulders went listless, as if giving up her will to kick the habit.

"You quit smoking six months ago and now you want to start again? Over my dead body, woman."

Puzzled Jackie wondered, "What's the big deal. I promise I won't smoke in your house, okay?"

"It's not just in my house you won't smoke. I'm not letting you fall off the wagon now." Bambi started to push the cart down the aisle. Jackie paddled behind still wondering why her new friend made such a rule. "It's no big deal, Bam."

"It's your health, woman!" Pausing Bambi's eyes gazed upon the candy aisle. "Ah, chocolate."

"So, smoking isn't pleasant for some…but it's still my choice." Looking upon the rows of sweets Jackie pulled Bambi's arm, "You have candy home."

"I don't have enough chocolate to last me the week."

"It's not good for your teeth," The pilot tugged on her arm. "Come on…no more candy."

"I'll eat candy if I want too!"

"Fine, then I'll get a pack of smokes."

"You wouldn't!" Bambi stomped her foot. "Smoking is really bad for you and me. Eat candy! Trust me…you'll feel better."

"Before I turn into a diabetic?" Crossing her arms Jackie conjured a deal. "Tell ya what. I won't start smoking again if you give up all this sugar you're eating."

"Not my chocolate?"

"It rots your teeth!"

"Have you seen the toothpaste aisle yet?"

"No…why?"

**Plasma TV's**

Daniel stood and looked upon Jack's drooling gaze. As if he found a precious stone, the colonel's hand slid across the smooth face of the plasma screen. "Wow!"

"Um, Jack…while you're busy…looking at TV's I'm gonna go pick up a few items for home. I have my phone, call me if you get lost."

"Ah-ha," The man really paid no attention to his friend. The calling of large-scale entertainment beckoned him even closer.

Scooting away from the over sized, over priced, and over rated entertainment section of the store he made his way towards the personal needs section. In the toothpaste section he came across a confused looking young lady. He didn't recognize her from the confrontation in the parking lot nor the black and white photo he studied earlier.

"Don' they carry tooth powder here? My word they have everything else."

Speaking softly, "I find toothpowder more favorable in the middle east. Cairo and such."

She turned her head around for the source of the soft, sweet voice. Her big brown eyes peered up and settled on his face. Pleasingly surprised Jackie's mind went blank. "Ah, I don't live in Cairo."

"Me neither," Daniel gently replied. "I would suggest this brand, it's got backing soda in it…most powders had baking soda as a base." His hand retrieved the yellow box and handed it to her.

Graciously she grasped the box, "Thank you. I'll try it."

Feeling like he had done his good deed for the day Daniel smiled brightly, "You're welcome."

Bambi's voice cracked joyously behind them, "Check out the neon, glow in the dark condoms."

Turing a brilliant shade of red, Jackie excused herself. "Um, thank you sir. I think I have to go now." She scooted down to the end of the aisle to where Bambi stood gawking at the box she held.

He chuckled to himself as he grabbed his own box of toothpaste. Looking down at the end of the aisle once more to spy Jackie actually hiding behind Bambi. He cocked his head and mumbled, "I think that's the blonde that took Jack's space. Won't she be surprised?" He turned and walked away, never really registering the fact that he just came face to face with the mysterious woman from the photo.

**Parking Lot**

Pulling his truck up to the side of the building, Jack waited with binoculars in hand. Daniel pondered, "Okay, since you didn't buy the TV, I would guess you are waiting for your new archenemy to arrive. The blonde in the Mitsubishi."

The lenses pressed firmly against his eye sockets. Jack waited patiently for his reward. He didn't actually answer Daniel's question, for his killer instinct had taken hold. He needed to see the look on the blonde woman's face once she found the flat tire.

"Jack, this is childish."

"Shh, I see her."

Frustrated with his friend, Daniel folded his arms. He looked at Jack who never flinched from the specs. Then looked on as the girls discovered the flat.

Cocking her head to the side as she approached her car Bambi noticed the flat tire. "Son of a bitch! That ass slashed my tire!"

Jackie squatted by the flat and felt for a hole or nail. "No, I think it just deflated a bit. You got a spare?"

"In the trunk," Glaring she looked around the lot for the black truck. I bet that old man did it. He must have slashed it,"

"No, there is no hole in the tire. It just went soft." Jackie popped open the trunk. She looked at Bambi who was still searching for the black truck. "He's gone, now give me a hand."

"I don't know how to change a flat, Jackie." She placed her purse on top of the market cart and dug for her phone. "I'll call triple A."

Jackie had already retrieved a small tire and scissors jack. She pondered the equipment for a moment. "Oh, I see how it works." Her mechanical genius had already deciphered the newer jack.

As Bambi pushed the buttons on the little folding phone, Jackie had already knocked the lug nuts loose. She was placing the jack under the car. The waitress closed the phone and stood by as Jackie proceeded to change the flat tire. Dumbstruck Bambi asked, "Do you fix cars too?"

"Yep!" Jackie nodded. She spotted the small box in Bambi's hand. "Do you use the little box as a phone?"

"What?"

"The little box you carry," the pilot lowered the car and started to tighten the lug nuts. "Is it used in the fashion of a telephone?"

"It's a cell phone, Jackie!" She flung her arms up, "What planet are you from anyways?"

"I'm from Michigan…not another planet. But my grandfather was from Minnesota. He had a cabin there…I wonder what happened to it?" She finished changing the tire and started to place the flat tire in the back of the car. "Stop by a gas station and I can fill'er up with air. I'll do a water test when we get home."

"Water test?"

"You know, place the tire in water to see if any bubbles show a leak." She replaced all the gear and then started to load the bags from the cart.

Waving her phone about, "You just changed a flat in what…two minutes? Shit, with you I don't even need Triple A. How can you change a tire in three minutes flat but not know how to turn on the TV?"

"Bambi, let's go now." Jackie took the empty cart and placed it in the receptacle.

Jack grimaced from his truck, "Damn, that little shit is fast."

Daniel had enough. "Can we leave now, Jack?"

"Yeah," He sounded depressed. He placed the truck in drive. "Great, I flatten a tire on a NASCAR pit crew. Dammit!"

**Weeks Later**

Sitting around the briefing room table General Hammond spoke candidly with Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Daniel Jackson. Teal'c had been off world for a week trying to gather more intelligence on the Wraith and his missing son. With no real progress made the meet had wound down to footnotes about the drawing of the gate.

Enthusiastically Sam spoke of what she had learned about Jack's cousin, "Unfortunately, I cannot find a better picture of Jacqueline O'Neill than one we have. However, I did find out that she was one of the greatest female aviator pioneers of her time. She was not only racing planes but also designing some state-of-the-art work. I also found her name on a list of WASP classes on a web site."

"WASP?" Daniel asked.

Sam wiggled slightly in her seat, "The Women's Air Service Program. It was a women's air force during World War Two. Sir, your cousin was part of a historic program that made my career possible."

With little enthusiasm, Jack placed his chin on his hand. He grimaced, "Is this going to be another speech about reproductive organs, Carter?"

"No," Frustrated she waved her hand at him. "You should be very proud of her. The program only accepted eighteen hundred women out of twenty five thousand applications. These women were the highly educated women of the day. Your cousin had no formal education. She not only got into the program but also became one of the very few female instructors. What she accomplished--she did on reputation alone. She obviously had friends in high places to get access to the gate. Her career as a pilot is just incredible. She flew for the British ferrying Spitfires before our own program started. She went all over the world flying planes. She met some of the aviator greats of the day."

"Oh! So how does she know about the gate, Carter?"

"I think General Arnold showed it to her. He had possession of during the time frame it was in Wright Airfield."

Daniel added, "Which was right after the Ranger's got it from Hitler. Which brings us back to the Aryan Race."

"Which we have heard nothing about since Thor told us about them," Jack added.

The archeologist reminded, "If the Aryan Race hold the Ancient Knowledge they could hold the key to defeating the Wraith."

Hammond asked, "Have you discovered any links between Hitler and the Gate. Did he actually know how to use it?"

Sam shook her head, "Nothing to indicate that, Sir."

"We're still at square one," Jack admitted.

The General asked, "What became of your cousin, Jack? How did she die?"

Shrugging, "I don't really know. She went into the woods and never came back."

Sam spoke up, "I found a small article buried in the local paper archives. She was right here in Colorado Springs. Search parties combed the woods for weeks. There was no sign of her. She was eventually declared dead. The strange thing is her father Colonel Fredrick O'Neill went MIA in 1946. Nearly a year after she went missing. I've tried to get more information on Frederick O'Neill but I'm getting road blocked, Sir."

"Road blocked, Major?"

Her blonde hair bobbed up and down, "Sir, whatever he was involved in it's so top secret that I don't have clearance. And I have top level clearance, Sir."

Pondering Hammond came up with a plan, "I'll see if I can pull a few strings to get Colonel Fredrick O'Neill's records."

Jack shifted his weight in the chair, "I for one would really appreciate if you could. My uncle's fate haunted my father his entire life. I would really like closer…finally."

Daniel's finger tapped the table, "It's very odd that both father and daughter would disappear a year apart. I wonder if it's connected? We know that Jacqueline O'Neill used to invent things. And during the Second World War the government did have a lot of strange projects going. Just makes me wonder what was she doing in that barn?"

"They never found anything in the barn, Daniel." Cocking his head Jack balked the idea, "She walked off into the woods and never came back. Maybe she got lost or fell? It's pretty rough in the hills around here."

In disagreement Sam shook her head. "No, she couldn't have just gotten lost. She was a seasoned pilot and navigator. The woman could navigate from one state to another flying a bi-plane with a road map and a compass. She could navigate herself flying around the world. How could she just get lost?"

Shrugging Jack suggested, "Maybe she fell off a cliff? I don't know."

"Fell off a cliff, Sir?" The Major waved her arms about, "Your cousin was smart enough to know not to walk on the edge of a cliff. I don't believe she just walked off. She could figure out the gate in twelve hours. I found references to her working on some sort of project in the news report. I don't know what she did…but she did something."

Pushing his glasses up his nose Daniel suggested, "We haven't gone to the scene and looked around. Maybe we could go and see if there is anything there?"

"For crying out load, Daniel. She disappeared over 63 years ago. There isn't anything there now."

Holding up her finger Sam smiled brightly, "Actually there might be. I could take some of our more sensitive scanners and see if we pick up and energy residue."

Exhaling deeply Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine, we'll take Carter and Daniel to the site so they can scan things."

"Sam would scan things. I just want to look around."

The colonel's hand waved, "Whatever!"

Hammond gave the orders, "SG-1, go to the site, see what's left. Report back here at 14 hundred hours. Dismissed."

**Bambi's House**

A soft yellow glow shown through the pane glass windows of the old wooden single car garage tucked away in back of the single storey house. The tall blonde sauntered down the small stone path to the side entrance of the building. She steadied the two coffee mugs in one hand and twisted the doorknob with the other. Creeping open to reveal the brunette sitting at a bench working diligently. She stepped over the threshold, "I brought some hot cocoa, Jackie."

"Hmm, that sounds good." Looking up to see Bambi wearing a pink robe. Her eyes glance over to the fuzzy pink slippers that complimented the ensemble. Her mouth tugged up in amusement.

Bambi handed the mug to her only close friend and glanced over the drawing that lay exposed in the leather-bound notebook. It was very detailed. Oblong and smooth with layers of inserted arrows pointing to sections. She couldn't help but wonder, "What are you drawing?"

After taking a sip the pilot placed the mug on the bench top. Looking up, "Well, you know how those kids like to runabout on those skateboards?"

"Yeah."

"With gas costing so much and the roads being so crowded, I thought if I could make a skateboard that would surf on air…like a surfboard on water…it would be a new form of transportation. See, there are no wheels on the board. It would use electromagnetic pulses to charge the particles in the air causing a rippling effect and the board would…surf on air."

Bambi took a sip while pondering the idea, "Ah-ha, that's a neat idea Jackie. But it will never work."

"Why won't it work?" She asked defensively.

"Because we can't make anything float like that. It's impossible."

"Really?" Jackie's hand hit the bench top. "Ya know...you don't have much of an imagination. You lack vision."

"I do not," Bambi snorted. "Matter of fact I came out here to tell you the show is about to start."

"Show?"

"_Wormhole Extreme_!"

"Worm what?"

Her wrist flicked about, "Ya know. That show about the army guys who go through a wormhole to other planets. The one with the cute archeologist you like."

"I can't stand that stupid show! It's ridicules! Whoever heard of two guys, a tin man and a girl going to other planets to fight aliens?"

Grinning Bambi stated. "I noticed you didn't denounce the archeologist."

Shrugging, "Well, he is cute. But that wasn't the point. What does television have to do with having vision?"

Taking a seat she replied. "Wouldn't it be cool if it was real? That's vision."

"No, it's just silly."

"Ya know, there are a growing number of people who think _Wormhole Extreme _is actually a government cover up. That the government really does have a space gate." She took a sip of cocoa while Jackie gave a pondering look. "I think it's real. That's what I mean by vision."

"That's faith! Not vision. Vision is seeing a need and trying to figure out how to fill it." The pilot pulled out a larger piece of paper and began to draw. "I know I can make this board and a battery that will provide enough energy to power a city the size of New York for a thousand years."

"Right," Bambi didn't sound convinced. Shaking her head she got up to leave. Instead of leaving, she started to walk slowly around the garage. She never used it and Jackie seemed to grasp mechanics much than most men in the area. Within days the little used garage had turned into a workshop for her new friend. Something in the corner caught her eye. Closer she moved to examine.

A portable turntable in a brown case sat on the edge of a shelf. Old records were neatly stacked next to it. Bambi glanced through, "Glenn Miller. Bing Crosby? You into old folks music?"

"Yes," The pilot never lifted her head up from her work.

Bambi walked around some more. "What's this thing?"

"A machinist lathe. That's how I made the part for Carl's freezer."

Oh," She continued to walk about. "And this is?"

"A pneumonic hammer." Still answering while drawing.

"Oh," Bambi kept on walking. Glancing over his old bicycle that Jackie fixed and would ride around town. She couldn't understand why her friend refused to drive and never produced any identification. Jackie seemed puzzled by teller machines and the concept of credit cards. Bringing her friend to the store was remnant of taking her elderly grandmother shopping. Complaining about prices, over crowding and kids that were unruly. Finally she ended up back where she started, standing next to Jackie who worked away on her drawing.

Bambi quietly moved Jackie's notebook closer to herself. Making sure Jackie was too busy to notice, she started to flip through the pages backwards. The next drawing was of a cone shaped object with a flat top. Jackie indicated the item name and date she drew it on the top of the page. It read: _Battery 2008 - 5 - 14_.

She flipped the book back a few more pages. Next drawing was even stranger than the battery, large cylinder shaped with a sphere on top. The title read: _Particle String Generator 1944 - 12 - 1._

Curiosity started to melt away. Contemplating the date she turned back a few more pages. There, before her eyes, was a ring that looked very much like the space gate on her favorite show. The detail was amazing, her eyes lit up with excitement. The top of the page read: _Planetary Bridge 1943 - 4 - 12_.

She looked up at her friend, "Jackie, I think we should talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**The Barn**

A black government SUV pulled up behind Jack O'Neill's quad cab truck. Daniel emerged from the driver's side door, looked over the roof of the car at Sam who had just risen from the passenger's side. "This is it," The archeologist stated.

Scanning the area Sam nodded in agreement, "This place is abandoned."

Jack stood by his truck gazing upon the dilapidated old barn. He approached the door to discover a board with nails lying on the ground. The door slightly ajar, as if it had been kicked open from the inside. The door squeaked as he opened it all the way. "It's open!" He yelled out to his companions.

Joining him at the door the three squinted to see inside. Finally Jack pulled a small flashlight from his pocket.

Daniel pointed to it, "Goood, you brought a light."

Obvious discontent crossed Jack's face. He motioned for them to enter, "Go."

Sam took the lead and the men followed. Walking further inside and around a stall. Taken by what she had just found, a gasp of air filled her lungs.

"Carter?"

Daniel cocked his head to the side and shoved his hands in his pockets. He wasn't sure just what he was looking at. "I'm fairly sure that's not something you would find on a farm."

It glimmered in the dim sunlight that broke through the cracks in the roof. Flashing a reddish gold cast from the brass cylinders. Sam's mouth tugged up, "No, that something you don't find on a farm."

The colonel cocked his head, "What is it, Carter?"

"I'm not sure, sir. But I'll bet my career that your cousin made it."

"My cousin," He felt an itch on his upper lip. Brushing it away he pondered. "So, my cousin made this…thing?"

Sam was pulled closer to the generator. Her hand gently touched the casing; felt the smoothness of the metal. It was hard but not cold and not hot. A comfortable feeling that would be found in a warm home. Excitement built up in Sam's chest. Her heart beat faster as if she just found a major ancient discovery. She started to investigate the contraption closer.

"Sam, maybe you shouldn't get too close." Daniel cautioned has he adjusted his glasses.

She removed the glass sphere and peered inside, "The core is burnt."

"What was that, Carter?" Jack kept his distance.

Her eyes settled on two men who had endless bravery in the face of certain death but obviously lacked such a quality that particular day. For they stood a distance away. She bit her lip for a moment and wondered how the pair could be so afraid of something man-made. "Sir, it's safe to approach. The core is burnt out."

Jack and Daniel exchanged glances as if inviting or…daring…the other to approach first. Finally they both started to creep closer.

Jack started, "So, what is it?"

Her face lit up, "I think I know what it is…but I need to get it back to my lab to be sure."

Gawking Daniel added, "I don't think we have a big enough truck, Sam."

"I think it breaks down into modules." She grinned from ear to ear at her discovery. "Sir," pausing for a response.

"Carter?" He walked around the generator, wondering just how it came apart.

"If this is what I think it is…not only have we discovered the source of the warp signal that Thor picked up, but your cousin…could very well be alive."

With utter shock, "What? My Cousin? The warp drive signal? The Aryan…Ancient…warp drive signal? My cousin wasn't an alien from space, Carter."

Bubbling with excitement the scientist replied, "Of course not, sir. Thor assumed the signal was Aryan. It wasn't. It's human! There is no Aryan spy! We gained the technology on our own…through your cousin."

"Sam?" Daniel pinched his nose in thought, "Is this what you're hinting at?"

Nodding enthusiastically, "I think it's a warp drive engine."

With a confused look Jack wondered, "How would that make my cousin alive?"

"Sir," Her hand waved wildly about. "A warp drive engine theoretically works on the premise of using dense matter, that is so dense it gives off a gravitational force, to warp space around an object. Therefore, causing a wave in space that would push that object along. I'm about 95 percent certain that this is a dense particle generator that would, if placed on a ship, warp space around the ship using extremely dense particle matter. That would cause a warping of space, creating a wave that would push the ship along in a bubble of regular space. When your cousin activated it she actually warped space around her. That's was the signal Thor picked up. It's was from right here. Right here…inside this barn."

The colonel's face contorted in thought, "And how would that make my cousin alive? And here?

"She wasn't in space when she activated it, sir. She was stationary…in this barn. So, the particle stream would have warped space around her and the generator, causing a warp in the space fabric of time. Instead of moving through an empty void…space…she moved through time. She warped time around herself…accelerating herself through time…to our time. She could only move forward cause time only moves forward. She can't reverse it, sir. She's stuck here…in our time…somewhere."

The two men looked at each other once more. Daniel's finger moved in a circle, "You mean…his cousin…is somewhere out there…in our time…and she's from the past."

"Exactly!"

Still looking confused Jack wondered, "So, we go looking for little old ladies from 1945? Ya know there's a lot of little old ladies from 1945."

"No," she explained. "The trip would have been mere seconds for Miss O'Neill. She would still be young, sir."

"Young?" Daniel cocked an eye. "Like…in her twenties?"

"She was born in 1918 and came here in 1945, she's 27 years old." Looking back at the generator she allowed herself to feel the smooth skin once more. "Damn, we've got to find her."

Puckering in thought Jack wondered, "So, where does a 27 year old pilot from 1945 go in 2008?"

Deducting as he paced, Daniel pondered aloud. "Let's see. She would need food, shelter, clothing, and money to survive. She would have to either ask for assistance or find a job. Not very likely she would ask for assistance…considering her generation, and the fact she traveled through time…she would find a job that paid cash. Something low paying, maybe service related. Cleaning or something."

"Something with no background check, credit check, she would also need a place to stay." Sam started bouncing ideas off of Daniel. "We could check the homeless shelters."

"And canvases the area…see if anyone has seen her here."

"Right," Sam agreed. "What kind of job would she get? Cleaner, waitress?"

Jack had to add, "Pilot." The duo threw him a look. "Kidding. I know, something under the table. Mowing lawns or something?"

"Maybe," Sam agreed.

"Okay, campers…let's pack it up." The colonel moved closer to the generator. In another thought he grimaced, "What happened to my uncle?"

**Bambi's Kitchen**

Spread out before Bambi on the kitchen table laid Jackie's life: Black and white photos, a pilot's license, driver's license and her journal. The pilot brought the coffee cup up to her lips, slowly sipping the hot, rich liquid. Her brown eyes settled on Bambi's expression.

Gaping like a fish out of water, the waitress slowly turned the next page of the journal. "No fucking way," The words passed over the bright red lips. "You didn't!"

Choosing to ignore the foul mouth she leaned closer, "Um, where are you at?"

"You, in a…Spitfire…in the Air Transport Auxiliary and three German planes just ambushed you."

Nodded in recollection, "Yeah, that was tight squeeze."

The long delicate finger traced over the written words. Bambi wondered, "Why did you only have ten gallons of gas?"

"Because I was just ferrying the plane. They only gave me enough gas to get to the base."

"Why didn't you shoot back at the Germans?"

The coffee cup landed gently on the tabletop. She cocked an eyebrow, "With what for Pete's sake? I was a woman ferrying a plane. They didn't give me bullets. I had to out maneuver them. I drew them across each other's line of fire. They basically shot each other down."

Bambi flipped the page. Her eyes scanned down further, "You did all that and it was swept under the rug? Never reported?"

Her chin rested on her palm, "A woman flying a plane in combat? No, that would never be reported. However, I was allowed to purchase my own rounds and load them in the planes myself…I could only afford fifty rounds at a time…which isn't much."

"So, you flew…combat…unofficially for the British for two years and then you came back to the US?"

"Hmm, basically." Jackie then took another sip. She gathered her thoughts, "In the beginning of '43, I presented the generator to the War Department. My plan was to wrap the globe in high-density particle strings. Make a latching device that would allow a plane to latch onto the strings and use the gravity generated by the partial strings to sling shot planes around the world."

Crinkling her nose Bambi asked, "Why?"

"In theory the planes could go around the globe in seconds. It was supposed to be a new way of travel. Make it so our planes could get in and out of enemy territory virtually undetected." She gave a heavy sigh, "Of course it didn't work that way. Initially the War Department was going to fund Project Mercury. I went all the way to Las Vegas Air Field to build this bunker under an old dry lakebed to house the generator. We were going to use Groom Lake as a launching facility for the test planes. Of course, that never happened. The project was shut down in favor of a project out of Manhattan and then I took a slot in WASP."

Raising her finger in assurance, "WASP was some women's air force, right?" Sudden realization then struck like lightening, "Wait a minute. Did you say Groom Lake?" Bambi's eyes lifted from the paper, "As in Nevada? Area 51?"

"It was in Nevada…north of Las Vegas Air Field. And, no…WASP was not part of the Army Air Force. It was a civilian program to see if women could handle military craft. Obviously…we can." Jackie's face contoured in thought, "What's Area 51?"

Bambi blurted, "The most secret air base in the world!"

Pondering the oxymoron statement, "If it's so secret then how come you know about it?"

"Well, everyone knows about it." The waitress then turned the next page. "You flew to Wright Air Field on your day off and met a guy named…Hap."

Shrugging as if it was old news Jackie explained, "General Hap Arnold had me fly there. He showed me that ring you saw in my notebook."

"Wasn't he famous?"

Pondering the term famous and if it really applied to her old friend she replied, "My Dad knew him from when I was little. He used to race too. I knew a number of up and coming racers."

Bambi's hand grasped a photo that lie near her. She held the picture up to Jackie's face, "Obviously, Jackie. How many people can say they have a picture with themselves and Amelia Earhart--standing by a plane?"

"That was Amelia's Electra," Her mind wondered back in time as she carefully took the photo into her own hand. "I often wonder if I had gone with her on that trip if things would have turned out different."

"You would have disappeared too, Jackie." Her finger went down the page of writing. "Hap showed you a big ring that they got from Hitler and wanted you to tell him what it was. Planetary Bridge? What exactly is that?"

Carefully gathering up the photos she explained, "I think you need a set…or pair…of them for it to work. It's supposed to make a portal from one of the rings to a second one…but it bores it through a level of space we don't normally see. Like a space within a space. I think it's designed to work on a large scale…like planets. Say…we have a ring on Earth and one on Mars. We could literally walk from Earth to Mars in 3.5 seconds."

Bambi shook her head in disbelief, "Are you shitting me? Seconds? Ya, know this ring thing sounds a lot like the space gate on that show…_Wormhole Extreme_. Ya, know…the show with the…"

"Not another word about the cute archeologist." Jackie warned.

Looking very smug Bambi spouted a theory of her own. "Ya wanna know what I think?" Jackie shook her head no, but the gesture didn't derail the waitress. "I think this thing is real and you saw it. I bet the government is using it right now."

"I highly doubt that!"

"Oh come on, Jackie!" She waved her hands about. "Why would they not use it?"

Exhaling heavily, "Because when I explained what it was to a panel of the brightest and best scientist the US had…they laughed at me. Even if I'm right the ring would be mothballed someplace. They wouldn't use it and controlling it…is another matter. You would need a device that can make astronomical calculations to line up the aim of the portal. You would also have at account for celestial drift and movements of heavenly bodies. Can't do that, Bambi."

She pointed her finger, "You have no idea what a computer is…do you?"

"Someone who computes things," The pilot answered. The confident look didn't leave Bambi's face. "What?"

"Why do you think these machines are called computers?"

Looking stumped the pilot asked, "What is a computer?"

"Machines that compute astronomical numbers."

"Really," The pilot tilted her head. Pondering aloud, "Wow, we might actually have a way to control it. I bet I could make a scale down version and we could test it."

Bambi leaned forward, "Are you serious? You could make one? I mean…where did the big one come from? In the show…it's alien."

Self-assured in her statements Jackie continued, "Yeah, I can make a smaller one. Six-foot diameter should be plenty big. Not sure where it came from. They found it in Egypt…Professor Langford found it in 1928." Still pondering out loud, "It would eat a lot of power. But the battery I'm designing should be able to offset some of the power consumption. Still gonna drain electricity though."

Her companion's face lit up, "That will be so cool, Jackie. Do it!"

Having doubt, Jackie shook her head, "No, it wouldn't be cool and we shouldn't do that."

Not understand the hesitation the waitress asserted, "You just said you could build it…all we need is a computer. Just go to the mall, get a laptop and we're in business. Jeepers, woman! You just built a time machine…you can do this."

Her hands pounded the tabletop, "Yes! I could build it. But actually figuring out how it works is another issue altogether. I mean, look at what I did with the generator. It was supposed to make airplanes go around the world faster. Instead…it collapsed around me and then shoved forward through time. Bambi, there is no way to reverse what I did. I can't go back to my own time and in thirty-two and a half seconds…I ruined my life. I could have destroyed the planet with the generator. If I had actually managed to wrap the particle strings around the globe…I would have knocked the planet out of its orbit. I could have killed us all…in the blink of an eye. Now you want me to build a ring that can span the distance of space. Knowing my luck - I'll blow a hole through the middle of New York City that goes straight through to China!"

"Listen," Bambi wasn't giving up on the idea. The aspect of living her favorite television show was too intoxicating. "I have a friend who lives not far from here. She was science major - she got her degree and then got married and had a child. I know she's bored being a stay-at-home mom. She will help us with the ring. This kind of thing is right up her ally."

"A friend?" The idea wasn't compelling. "We would have to tell another person about the generator, about how I got here. I don't want people to know what I did."

Confused, "Why not, Jackie? You did an amazing thing."

"It was stupid! If I could make this generator in my aunt's barn then anyone could make it now. I don't want to have anyone else ruin their life like I did. Especially if your friend has a husband and a child."

Pleading with her big blue eyes, "We won't tell her about the generator, Jackie. Okay? Would that be okay? Just put the space gate onto a blueprint size paper. She doesn't have to know how you got here or where you saw the gate."

Silence overtook the pilot as she pondered the proposal. She hated being a waitress and being legally dead even more. She couldn't get a license to drive a car, get a job as a pilot or instructor. She had no social security number for identification purposes. She relied completely on Bambi's generosity. The thought of actually building and testing the rings seemed more inviting to her with each passing moment.

With some reservation she asked, "What's your friend's name?"

"Jeannie Miller!" Excitement over took her as she flung her arms around her new friend. "You won't regret this, Jackie. Just wait and see."

A deep knot developed in the pit of her stomach. Swallowing all doubt as best she could the pilot gave a wary smile. "Yeah, I won't regret it."

**Weeks Later**

The prospect of finding Teal'c's son alive diminished with the passing of each day. Each day SG-1 went off world to a settlement of people or Jaffa their efforts to warn about the oncoming slaughter seemed to be in vein. Either it was too late and Wraith had already taken the settlement or they had feed upon the inhabitants and left nothing but mummified carcasses littered about.

Bra'tac had found his role as fearless warrior replaced by role of wise leader to what remained of his people. The Jaffa's freedom from the Goa'uld was bittersweet. No longer able to form a collation force under the System Lords the once mighty people had now become refugees in the fight for their very survival.

Trying everything within his power to save the children from a certain death, Bra'tac had gathered every young Jaffa he could find and placed them on a remote world far away from the oncoming Wraith fleet. Few Jaffa males were now left. Some of the females once denounced to serve their males had now been entrusted with the future of their race. To protect the children and raise them, to ensure the children coming of age would gain either a symbiote or the medicine from the Tok'ra.

A small rustic village was set up a quarter of a mile from the planet's gate. A mile from the village was a cave, filled with supplies and weapons in the event of an attack. Bra'tac watched the gate closely with surveillance equipment borrowed from the SGC. His small hut furnished with the most basic needs. The old Jaffa's eyes were closed but his ears were open to the equipment sitting on the table. The sound of the gate chevrons locking poked him from his peaceful meditation.

Sitting up, his eyes leveled on the small screen before him. The gate established with a swoosh of blue energy. At first nothing happened, then on the very bottom of the screen a small object erupted from the gate. It rolled about on wheels, had a red plastic body and a small round camera perched on top its hood. Bra'tac moved closer to the screen, squinting in wonderment as to what this object was, for he had never seen a remote control toy truck before.

The little truck rolled about the area as if someone was panning the camera. It then rolled back up top the gate and stopped. Sitting in silence with the camera facing the blue event horizon.

Bra'tac rubbed his beard in thought. Wondering just what was about to unfold. Three figures then emerged from the gate, all women. Two of the women were very tall and blonde, while the third was much shorter with darker hair. Dressed in tan, the trio resembled civilian hikers. His eyes scanned for weapons. The short brunette seemed to be the only one armed with a smaller rifle. Curiously he debated, "Visitors? From where? I shall find out."

**The Gate**

Jeannie Miller's hand grasped the backpack with her precious laptop. She stood before the gate in her hiking clothing, grinning at her achievement. "My brother, Meredith will never believe this!"

Jackie held the sling of the 22-varmint rifle over her shoulder. Bambi's father had owned the rifle and she gained it upon his death. Leaving it to collect dust under her bed. Jackie had claimed the rifle for some protection incase they encountered some wild animals. Looking about the land for any sort of path, "I think there is a path that way." She started to walk towards it.

The waitress sucked in a deep breath and grabbed Jackie's arm. "Wait a minute. We just arrived on another planet. Damn, that was the coolest thing ever too. But, we need to make sure there isn't any aliens here."

Blinking Jackie asked, "Aren't we technically the aliens here?"

Jeannie held up her finger, "I think our fearless leader has a point there, Bam."

"Fearless leader?" Jackie asked. "I'm not the leader. This was Bambi's idea. She's in charge."

"No way…it was your plans. You or Jeannie should be in charge."

Mrs. Miller held up her hands, "Not me! I'm just a scientist. Jackie, you said you grew up in the army. You have to have learned something about leading from your father."

"Ah…"

Bambi pointed to her companion. "Yep, you learned how to fly and you said that the pilot was in charge of the airplane and everyone on it. You're in charge, Fifi."

She hated the nickname for the woman pilots of the day and regretted telling Bambi about the mascot. Grimacing, "Yeah, the pilot is the leader. How did I get into that role?" Looking about, "At least it's just trees and weeds."

The scientist placed the remote control toy in her backpack. Looking about the dark woods gave off an eerie feel. Her hand patted her side for the bear spray she brought. Gulping, "You think they have bears here too?"

The pilot asked, "Didn't you say that if we found a planet comparable to Earth we would find wildlife comparable to Earth too?"

"Yeah, I did say that." Jeannie admitted, "Just never been to another planet before."

"Neither have I," Bambi smirked.

Waving for the pair to follow, "Come on Blondie and Flower."

The two looked at one another and then to their newly elected leader. "Um," Jackie." Jeannie continued, "Who is Blondie?"

"You are, Jeannie!"

"Why am I flower?"

"Cause you're a stinker," Jackie mentioned as she turned about and started down the path.

"What?" The waitress didn't get the reference however Jeannie did. She started to giggle. "What?"

"Flower is the name of the skunk in Bambi the movie." Jeannie smiled brightly. "You've been named after a skunk. I'm not sure how Jackie got Fifi for her nickname, but yours is funny."

"Is not," The bottom lip contorted as her nose crinkled. She marched forward muttering, "A skunk?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Carter's Lab**

Major Sam Carter and Dr. Rodney McKay poured over the plans spread out before them. McKay's finger pointed to the schematic, "If we could find a reference to what she used for the core then we would be in business."

"I know," Sam agreed. "Daniel and Colonel O'Neill went to Washington to pick up some old files that were located in the basement of the Pentagon. Much of it belonged to General Arnold. Hopefully, we can find something that pertains to Miss O'Neill's engine."

Pondering his the application of the engine made Rodney feel like the a little boy again, sitting in front of the TV waiting for "Star Trek" to appear. The opening credit played in his mind, "_Boldly go where no one has gone before_." The memories of watching Mr. Spock rolled through his mind and the images of a warp drive engine taking the classic ship to the next weekly adventure tickled at his amusement. "Hmm, this prototype engine is really too small for the _Deadalus_ or any of Earth's ships. Maybe we could...put it in a jumper and run it for test."

The major shot him a look.

"Wouldn't fit in the jumper," Rodney reminded himself.

"Nope, we might be able to fit it in the space shuttle's bay. But, having a shuttle suddenly go into warp drive might raise a few eyebrows."

"We could still put it in the ship, Sam. I mean…granted we would need an engine twice as big to move the _Deadalus_ but still…"

"Or two engines this size would move the _Deadalus_," Sam encouraged with a friendly reminder. "Once we figure out the core material…we can build as many of these that we need."

Carrying a large box, Dr Weir led Jack and Daniel into the room. Each of whom carried a box. The former leader chirped, "They found something."

Jack placed his box on the table next to the schematics. He smiled brightly, "Carter."

"What did you guys find in DC?"

"_Juno_."

"Um, what?" Sam didn't follow.

Daniel filled in the gaps. "In 1946 Colonel Fredrick O'Neill was placed in charge of a project code named _Juno_. This project was originally dubbed _Project Mercury_ in 1943 when Miss O'Neill submitted it. In 1946, a year after Miss O'Neill went missing, her father started a project with another generator."

"Another generator?" Carter's eyes lit up. "Seriously?"

"Ah-ha," Daniel nodded. "And, it was based in your favorite site. Area 51."

"Area 51?" Her blue eyes twinkled with excitement, as if she had just been given a present for Christmas. "There's a second generator in Area 51?"

"Not yet," Jack told her. "Uncle Fred was dead-set on finding out what happened to his daughter. He had the experiment she was doing in the barn duplicated. He did the same thing."

Sam cocked her head, "What?"

Daniel motioned with his hand, "According to the report we read in the file. He stood by the generator and turned it on…just like she must have, and he disappeared into thin air along with the generator." Pushing the glasses up his nose, "We figure he's warping too."

Theorizing Rodney continued, "If her father used the same amount of reactor core as she did…then he should arrive here in…"His eyes rolled up as he calculated. "a month."

"Not much time," Sam muttered.

"We got a month, Sam. Plenty of time."

"Rodney, we have to notify Area 51, the President and the IOA so when Colonel O'Neill's generator burns out of fuel…the guards don't shoot him. And the very first thing that man will ask is 'Where is my daughter?' and we need to be able to tell him something. Hopefully, we'll find her before he gets here."

Weir wondered, "How did the queries go?"

"Nothing," Daniel replied. "We turned up nothing! Either she's heck of a lot more resourceful than we figured or she has a friend helping her survive."

Rodney spouted, "If she came here to Colorado Springs…she couldn't have gone far. We just need to start looking."

"Rodney," Sam stated. "We don't have a descent picture of her. Just the one with her father and Colonel O'Neill's father. She's wearing a hate and sunglasses. We don't have a clear shot of her face. She's been here for months now. Lord knows what she is wearing or if she changed her looks to blend in better."

Jack added, "But Uncle Fred knows what she looks like. If we haven't found her the time he--warps--himself here…we ask him."

"Amazing," Daniel peered onto Jack.

Shrugging, "What?"

The archeologist remained mild toned, "You actually came up with a workable plan…that doesn't involve shooting or blowing something up."

The colonel puckered in thought, "Humph." He looked at the two women, "Who says men don't know how to ask for directions?" His lips curled in amusement at his own humor.

Weir crossed her arms and shifted her weight. She glanced at Sam's expression of annoyance. "Any woman," She announced.

Rolling her eyes Sam added, "Any man with an outdated map and broken compass."

"I didn't break the compass, Carter. You pulled it apart for the thingamajig inside."

McKay defended, "Real men don't ask for directions." The two ladies gave him annoyed looks. He changed his stance, "Unless it's important."

"See," the colonel grinned.

"I ask for directions," The archeologist muttered under his breath.

Jack turned around and whispered, "We don't let them know that we really do ask, Daniel."

Whispering," Why? That's stupid."

"Guy thing," The colonel informed. He grinned at Carter, "See, real men don't need a compass and a map. We can find home by instinct."

Finding the whole position utterly ridicules Daniel added sarcastically, "By running in the opposite direction of the Jaffa or Wraith who are firing at you?"

"Exactly," Jack raised his finger triumphantly. His own humor was his secret weapon in keeping his sanity in such an insane world.

"Ah-ha," Weir chuckled. "If you'll excuse me, I have some reports to write." She walked out of the room, feeling her spirits somewhat lifted by Jack's silly joke.

Daniel pulled out a personnel file out of the box on Jackie from 1945. He started pulling out sheets of paper. "Something I noticed that seemed really strange to me though, Sam." He turned his head sideways to read the paper. "Her birth certificate. It list her mother as unknown."

Rodney scoffed, "How can her mother be unknown?"

"Unknown?" Sam perplexed as she held the birth certificate in her hands. "That's odd."

"I guess we got a few questions for Jack's uncle Fred." Daniel agreed.

**Jaffa Refugee Camp**

The path the women walked opened up to the make shift village. The small mud brick structures seemed to reflect a primitive society. Small children dressed in dark robes and tunics were busy about doing chores. Women working about the village halted their task at the sign of the visitors.

Bambi's eyes scanned the area. She noted, "Where are all the men?"

Jeannie asked, "Why is the kids working? I Mean…most kids hate work." She then spotted a sparring ring with two children practicing how to whirl large wooden sticks back and forth. She wrinkled her nose, "That seems dangerous."

"If I didn't know any better, I would say these guys are Jaffa."

"Jaffa?" Jackie wondered. "What's a Jaffa, Bam?"

"In _Wormhole Extreme _the Jaffa were enslaved the goo-old and made to fight for there false god."

Rolling her eyes the pilot remarked, "I don't think your show is going to serve as a guide book to the galaxy."

"Why not? The Gate address I had you guys try was off of the official fan website."

Jackie paused, "Website? Is that…that web around the world thing you were telling me about?"

Bambi grinned and nodded.

"Oh," A disturbed look crossed her face.

Jeannie stated, "Do you have any idea of just how low the chances are that we even found a real planet by using a gate address from a TV show? It's astronomical!"

Bra'tac rounded a corner and walked directly towards the women. His eyes fixated on his new task of meeting the visitors.

"Jeepers," Bambi whispered to her companions. "That guy looks just like Master Bray Tack."

"I'm afraid to ask," The pilot muttered to herself. Finding herself as leader she made a motion to greet the man. "Ah--hi there. Can you understand me? We come in peace."

"I understand your language well," Bra'tac replied. "I am Bra'tac of the Jaffa. How may I be of service?"

"Bray Tack?" Gapping Bambi found herself speechless.

"The Jaffa?" Jeannie looked at her friends. "Jaffa?"

"Indeed," The Jaffa replied. "Welcome to our camp."

Exhaling deeply Jackie chose her words carefully. "Bra'tac of the Jaffa. I'm…ah…Fifi, this is Flower and our companion is Blondie. We come her through the ring. We are explorers. Do you know of other explorers that speak our language?"

"Yes, many speak the tongue of Babel. I however was introduced to the tongue through friends I have on Earth, SG-1. Are you new to their Stargate Program? I did not receive notice of any visitors."

Hastily Jackie denied, "No! Where from planet…Snafu."

"You are not from the SGC? From Earth?"

Denial seemed like an option at the moment out of fear of the government finding out about their gate. The trio adamantly shook their heads.

"Ah, and what can I do for you? Are you here to offer trade or allegiance?"

Bambi blurted, "Are the goo-old still playing god?"

The elder cocked his head to the side, for the question was certainly odd. "The Goa'uld have fallen to the Wraith. My people have been hunted to the verge of extinction. I have little to trade and few people I can afford to trust. State your purpose here."

Jeannie took a shot at explaining, "Our…planet…just started our gate program and were here to meet new friends. We are looking for new friends."

Jackie looked directly at Bambi, "Wraith?" The blonde shrugged. She directed her attention towards Bra'tac. "What are the Wraith? We've never heard of them."

"They are a powerful enemy from another galaxy. They have come here in search of food."

"What do they eat?" To Jackie the search for food shouldn't cause such concern. "Maybe we could help?"

"Only if you wish to sacrifice your people to a race that only feeds on your kind and now…my kind. My people are being hunted. Some believe the Wraith are feeding on my kind first because we make them stronger, then they will feed on Earth. Is Planet Snafu densely populated, Fifi?" Her face ashen and her bobbed up and down. Bra'tac stated, "It would be best to warn your people of the Wraith. Seek shelter underground and in caves when they come."

Gulping Jackie replied, "We will. Is there anything we can do for you and your people in the mean time, Bra'tac?"

"There is not," He then motioned for the women to follow. "However, you are welcome to stay and speak. The Jaffa welcome you."

Glancing at once another for agreement the trio nodded in uniformity. Jackie spoke on their behalf, "Sure, that would be great."

**Abydos**

The dust whipped across the barren land that was once home to a small group of humans. Long since has the planet and gate been destroyed by Anubis. The planet in essence wiped from the intergalactic map of must see places. Abandoned for the sands of the desert to reclaim the once peaceful settlement.

The mud brick buildings were being slowly uncovered by a select group of advanced humans who have now see the planet fit to call their own. The people were of mixed shape and color as well as age. They worked into the evening, welcoming the dusk as their escape from endless hours of burning sun.

A ship broke through the atmosphere, streaking across the double moon evening sky and towards the settlement. The distinct pyramid shape soon came to a hover above the workers. Slowly it descended till finally touching down just north to the settlement.

The people had stopped their back breaking work. A colored man, dressed in long tan robes, stepped forth. His face was stern, his hair slightly gray. His eyes squinted through the dusty air. Grimacing, "This outta be good."

The door of the ship opened to reveal a lone occupant. She stepped forth elegantly. Her long black hair pulled back and placed neatly on top her hair. Her fine features gave a look of elegance. The black leather outfit however, did not. It was most revealing and tight to the skin. She walked slowly down the ramp, with a slight wiggle in her step. Grinning she remarked, "Carlos, my most humble servant. How is your little project going?"

"Lady Kara," Carlos dreaded the attitude she presented towards him. His crossed his arms and huffed, "Still playing pirate, I see. I thought you were going to get a new ship." He raised his finger and tone became more cynical, "Oh, that's right. A human named…Daniel Jackson…stopped you. Imagine that. An Aryan, such as yourself, being stopped by a human male…who has bad eyes sight. You most be slipping Lady Kara. Or have you chosen a different name for today?"

She smirked back, "I use the alias to protect us…or what's left of us. And never mention Daniel Jackson again. He brings back too many bad memories."

The pair walked towards the settlement together. Carlos asked, "How so? You barely knew him."

"He reminds me of Fredrick."

"Oh, the human you had that little fling with…till Mabus found out. What ever became of your daughter?"

Her face deepened in sorrow, "I don't know. I lost track of her during Earth's Second World War. I know she had a very good life. Did you know she was following in my footsteps? She was racing for money."

"Yes, you've told me that a number of times," Carlos recalled. "Any news on the Wraith?"

"Still advancing beyond belief." Kara sounded distressed, "At their current rate they will over take the galaxy in few more cycles. In order to repel them we will need a fleet…a rather large fleet."

Carlos balked, "With what and with who? This is all there is left of us. Five hundred of us…then we will be extinct. The knowledge…" His fist clenched, "That cursed knowledge. It's right here, in everyone of us and we cannot access any of it. We have been reduced to…scavengers. Our once great race…we were once protectors of the galaxy! At one point in time we could have repelled such a threat as the Wraith. Now, we just sit back and watch them come. At least with the Goa'uld we could send in spies and infiltrate. Help the fifth race of Earth…even if they didn't know they were being helped."

"It's better they don't…trust me on that one."

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes, yes…you are the authority on humans of Earth. Too bad you had to go make yourself out to be a thief."

Kara defended, "Technically, our race has been reduced to being a bunch of thieves. We steal everything now. How else would we survive?" She turned and pointed to the space ship. "I stole that Goa'uld ship! I even pretended to be one for a while. Now, as long as we don't have a gate we are back to using stolen property. Besides, how else would we feed ourselves in this galaxy? It's not like the Aryans are well loved and worshipped and given everything for free."

"Is asking for aid too much for your pride to handle, Kara?"

She waved her arms about, "Aid? You want me to beg the humans of Earth for aid? I most certainly will not beg."

Her friend smirked, "Only lower yourself to lie, cheat and steal?"

"At least it's not a hand out," Kara defended. "I actually do work for it…and you should be more appreciative of what I do for you. Do have any idea how many nails I have broken in this line of work."

"As a thief?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Lifting her finger she announced, "I am not a thief. I prefer to think of myself as someone with greater purpose. A reasoning behind the crime. I'm like Robin Hood…of Earth. I steal from the rich to give to the poor."

Carlos left out a deep laugh, "Robin Hood? The old fable? Who is this poor your speak of…oh, great legend?"

She motioned with a wave, "Us, of course."

"Ah." He shook his head.

She walked closer to him, "Oh, I need to come with me on my next…endeavor. By the way, the alias is Vala Mal Duran. Do not call me by my real name. Got it?"

His head dropped, his voice most sarcastic. "Yes my lady."

**Jaffa Refugee Camp**

The girls had found Bra'tac to be an enjoyable host. He spoke of stories of his youth and stories of SG-1. He offered them Jaffa teas and breads. They really had nothing to give in return but their attention to Bra'tac's ramblings gave him some purpose once more. Listening to him was the best gift he had received in some time. He spoke of his youth most enthusiastically as his own age grew further away. He saw traits in the young woman that reflected a young SG-1. Attentiveness, curious, enthusiastic and intelligent.

Bambi was in her glory for one of her favorite characters was actually real. She couldn't believe her luck. Living her favorite show, going off world and meeting the elder of the Jaffa. Her life as a waitress paled in comparison to events of the past few months. Smiling she glanced over at Jackie, who made this change possible. Recalling the day the woman stumbled into the dinner, lost look, out of date hair style and leather jacket. Her friend couldn't even use a simple phone and never seen a television program before. Never in her wildest dreams could have imagined her life change would change so much, so fast.

Jeannie lost herself momentarily. Her baby safe with a sitter, her husband at work. No house to clean, no laundry to wash. No diapers to change and no food to cook. It was a needed escape from a life of mono tone receptiveness.

For Jackie the novelty of the trip was more mundane. She was used to having odd things happen to her. Finding herself either unemployed, dogfighting for her life, traveling in dangerous weather conditions was all part of the course. Even the walk through gate seemed mundane. Very much expected, almost like she had done it before. Though Bra'tac was entertaining, she didn't find the experience as exciting as her companions. Trying her best not to yawn, her head dropped slightly. The eyes started to grow heavy for Bra'tac's story was putting the aviator to sleep.

A quality Bra'tac spotted and knew well. For her head bobbed down much like another friend's whom would fall asleep often when not in the heat of battle, Colonel O'Neill. A slight smile crept across his face as his eyes settled on the nearly sleeping woman.

A young boy came running up to them yelling, "Master Bra'tac. The gate! It's activating."

Jackie's head popped back up as if kicked. She looked about.

Bra'tac sprung to his feet, "We shall see. Come." Motioning for the girls to follow he lead them to his room with the screen.

They entered the tent to spot the last chevron lock and wormhole establish. Bambi cocked her head, "Wow, that swoosh thing is really big with your gate."

Jeannie stated, "Our gate is smaller…so, the swoosh would be…smaller."

Cocking and eyebrow Jackie looked curiously at the screen. "Why isn't anyone coming through?" Then a Wraith dart ship erupted from the center of the gate. It took off towards the sky, heading in their direction.

The Jaffa's face grew stern, "A scout ship. We must stop it." He retrieved his staff weapon. You three take cover with the children in the caves." He started to walk away.

Jackie gave an order, "Bambi, Jeannie…protect the kids. Here…take the rifle. I'm going with Bra'tac."

Worried Bambi asked, "Won't you need the rifle?"

"It's a 22, Bambi. Unless the ship has skin thinner than mine it won't do any good. Take it!" She shoved the rifle in Bambi's hands. "Go with the kids. Make sure they are safe." She trotted after Bra'tac. "Hey, got another one of those?"

The Jaffa stopped and looked at her. "You gave up you're only weapon to help protect Jaffa children?"

Jackie nodded, "Kids come first. Now, gotta another one of those...staff things?"

Retrieving a second weapon the stood against the wall he handed it to her. "You have worked one before?"

Gazing over the weapon Jackie's mind pieced together the operation. "No, but I think I can figure it out. Let's go." She walked outside, looked back to her two companions who emerged with them. She gave them a nod, "Go with the kids. I'll help Bra'tac."

Jeannie objected, "Jackie, it's too dangerous. You should come with us. He's a professional. I'm sure he can handle it."

Shaking her head the aviator refused, "No, he needs my help. Now go!" She watched her team and the Jaffa children and women evacuate towards a nearby cave.

Bra'tac asked, "Your name is Jackie? There names are Jeannie and Bambi. What were the names you gave me before, Jackie?"

"Call signs," She shrugged. "Ya know…knick names."

"Planet Snafu? I have never heard of such a planet, young Jackie."

"Um," She grinned awkwardly. "We're actually from Earth. But the SGC doesn't know about our gate. Could you…not tell them…please?"

"It is no business of mine as to who owns your…gate," Bra'tac assured. "If you wish for your authorities not to know…I shall grant that wish. I shall not be the one to tell them." His eyes scanned the horizon. The staff weapon sprang to life. "It's coming."

The aviator flanked the Jaffa, pressed the switch and activated the weapon. Looking up, she waited for the craft. The scream of the engines grew louder. She looked over to the old master, who brought the Jaffa weapon to eye level. Stand and waiting patiently for his target to arrive. A beam of blue light erupted down from the tree tops, engulfing Bra'tac before he could fire. Taking him up, into the Dart.

Her eyes grew wide, "Shit! No, Bra'tac?" Bringing the weapon up she fired the laser. It struck a small opening on the underside. The ship wobbled and stared to descend as the critical power regulator was destroyed. It crashed just beyond the village border with a furious sound.

Blinking, Jackie then looked around her to see who could help. No one was to be found. She gulped, "Bra'tac?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Jaffa Refugee Camp**

Slowly she approached the wrecked Dart that lay exposed with the canopy peeled back. Unsure of what she would find, she gripped the weapon tight, ready to fire. Peering around the back of the craft, she scanned for the pilot. Sucking air deep into her lungs she then thrusted herself forward unsure of what she would find.

Empty! The cockpit was empty. Unsure where the enemy went, she spun around to come face to face with a very tall being with a very pale face. Long white hair whipped back as the right hand rose before her.

Terrified she dropped the staff weapon. Both hands flew up and grabbed the wrist of the being. Her eyes soon fixated on the opening in the palm. It didn't look normal to her. The feeding apparatus resembled the mouth of a Venus flytrap. Fighting to push him back she struggled with all her might. The hand came closer and closer to her chest. Her eyes locked with the beady bug eyes of the Wraith. His face contorted with a sinister grin. Exposing a row of discolored fangs. Like a shark coming in to consume its prey. He hissed as he came in for the kill.

Unable to push him back she did the next thing she could do…she bit him. Her teeth sank deep into the side of the hand, drawing blood. The Wraith yanked the hand back in defense. Looking upon the bit he sneered. Raising the hand once more to attempt to feed again.

Jackie dug into her shorts for her US army pocketknife. Her fingers worked the three-inch blade out of the steel casing as the hand came back towards her. Positioning the blade to run through the feeding apparatus of the scout.

As the knife sliced through he let out a howl. Anger over came him as his good hand pulled the large knife from the hand of which to feed. Throwing the knife on the ground, he lunged at her once more.

Thinking back to her days in China, Jackie's hand flew up and rammed his nose. Stunned he stepped backwards. She advanced with another blow to the face. Her leg flew up, turning herself in mid-air to land her foot against the creature's head.

The Wraith barely moved. "You are no match for me," He hissed. "Tell me…where are the Jaffa?"

Gulping, "I'm not telling you shit. What do you want?"

"To feed," He lunged towards her once more. Her leg flew half way up, catching his middle and forcing him back but only slightly. Pausing he cocked his head. "You are too weak to win this fight."

"Principles of Kung Fu do not dictate strength based on muscle mass. And you're ugly."

From the secret hiding spot Bambi looked over the camp in hopes of seeing Bra'tac and Jackie. She grew wary of waiting, certain that her friend were in trouble she decided she needed to go. Gripping the rifle tight she spoke to Jeannie, "Stay here. I will see what happened."

Grabbing the bear spray Jeannie retorted, "Like hell I am. The kids are safe here. Let's go see where Jackie is." The pair started back towards the village, weapons ready.

Managing to hold her own against the Wraith the aviator had dealt many blows. But regardless he didn't seem to tire nearly as fast as she had been. As if he was mocking her, waiting for her to finally just give up and collapse and then he would move in for the kill.

Weakness began to show through. She paused to catch her breath. He began to circle her, much like a predator. Commenting as he walked, "You are weak." His head went back a slight gurgling sound rose from within his throat. She peered up as he head snapped back and a stream of venom erupted from his jaw.

Instinctively she went to cover her face but it was too late. The venom burned, sending her to her knees in agony. For the first time in her life she truly felt her life was in grave danger.

Pushing her over with his foot the predator circled once more. Pleased with himself, he effortlessly straddled her. Pushing her to her back, exposing the feeding spot on her chest. He didn't rush once he had her pinned. Savoring her fear and frustration, he gently placed the palm of his uninjured hand down flat against her skin.

Bambi and Jeannie emerged from the forest line to see the creature on top of their friend. Without much thought Jeannie rushed the Wraith with a football tackle. Grunting as she hit him hard against the shoulder. They toppled off Jackie whom was still blinded.

Jackie voice cracked, "He spits venom. Get away from him."

Jeannie found herself on the bottom, back pinned against the ground and the same Wraith now straddling her. Her eyes grew wide as he hissed instinctively. She grabbed the bear spray, opening the canister fully in his face.

He jolted back, covering his eyes from the burn of the chemical.

Holding the only lethal weapon the women had, Bambi found herself aiming at the creature's head. She opened fire, the gun cracked through the air. But the Wraith was merely annoyed.

Cranking his head around he spotted the source of the plinking projectile. Once more he bore his teeth with a hiss. "Fool," He positioned to lung at her.

Closing her eyes she fired once more, thrusting the barrel forward it broke through his teeth. The bullet entered the soft tissue in the back of the mouth, severing the brainstem.

As sudden as the attack started, it was now over. The Wraith curled over on his side…dead. Jeannie had grabbed a paper towel and her canteen. She poured water over Jackie's face and eyes. Washing the venom away.

The pilot's eyes were swollen and red, her skin red as a sunburn. The most striking evidence of the attack was in her once brown hair. The venom has bleached the very top part of the crown to white.

Shaking from the close encounter, Jeannie tried to calm her friend. "It's okay, Jackie. We got him. It's okay now."

Bambi looked about, "Where is Bray Tack?"

Jackie's arm motioned towards the Dart, "He's in there. He was engulfed a beam of blue light. Jeannie, I think you need to look at it."

Placing the canteen in her friend's still shaking hand, Jeannie assured. "I will, Jackie. I will."

**SGC**

General Hammond waited at the base of the ramp for SG-1 to step through the gate. Every time he sent off world, he wondered if they would be back and in one piece. Too many times have teams of men and women not come back or came back gravely injured. Each second that passed weighed heavy on the man's heart.

Relieved to see the famous four emerge he let out a sigh. "Welcome back, SG-1. What's the latest news?"

Colonel O'Neill grunted, "The damn Wraith can spit venom now."

"Venom?" Hammond wasn't sure if he heard right.

Major Carter confirmed, "That's correct, sir. They are evolving. I think the Jaffa feedings are speeding up their natural evolution process."

"What can we do?" Hammond wondered.

"Nothing sir," Carter explained. "We can't stop it. The Wraith have the ability to spray their victim with venom. It's not as toxic as a reptile's venom…like venom found in a snake. But it is very corrosive to skin, eyes, even hair. It's been reported that it also has a slight paralyzing effect. Similar to shock, it renders the victim too dazed to really move or think."

"Can we come up with an antidote, Major?"

"I'm sure I could but administering it would be difficult. The Wraith are using the venom to subdue Jaffa and humans that fight back. The Venom's effects are short term. Just long enough to feed. The victim would have to administer it to themselves while being attacked, sir."

"I see," The general wrinkled his face in thought.

Jack added, "A face mask wouldn't be very effective either. You would have to put it on in the fight."

The Jaffa's voice was stern. "My people are being hunted to extinction. By feeding on the Jaffa the Wraith have grown stronger. No antidote or face shield will be soon enough to help my people now. The only hope for the future of the Jaffa are the children in the camp that Master Bra'tac oversees."

Hammond swallowed hard, "Bra'tac is over due for his weekly check in. I'm getting ready to send a team now."

"I shall go." Teal'c stated calmly. The façade of calm was hiding the deep seeded worry behind his eyes.

"We will go," Jack turned slightly. Re-assuring his friend. "We will! Right now."

Giving a nod of approval Hammond stated, "Very well, I'll have Walter dial the gate." He turned about sharply and walked back towards the control room.

Comforting his friend Jack stated, "I'm sure he's fine, T."

**Bambi's House**

The three staggered into the living room, each coming to a rest upon the couch. Worried looks upon their faces as they sat silently each in their own thoughts on what to do.

Jeannie finally broke the silence, "We can't go back out there. It's too dangerous."

Her hair bleached and her skin still burning, Jackie had a constant reminder of just how dangerous it was. "Those things know how to get to Earth. Bra'tac said so. That…Wraith…tried to eat me. It wanted to consume me. We cannot let these things come here and start feeding on everyone. Bra'tac said what? Six more months and those things will be here. They already wiped out his people…imagine what they will do to Earth. It doesn't matter if we never go back out. Those things will come here!"

"Jackie's right," Bambi stated in a defeated tone. "We're nothing more than a great big smorgasbord to these things. We need to find a way to stop them before they get here."

"I'm sure the SGC can figure it out," Jeannie assured herself more than the others. She wanted to believe the SGC was indeed the protector of all things good but something deep inside told her otherwise.

Shaking her head the aviator disagreed, "No, they can't. Or else they would have helped the Jaffa. What do we know about these Wraith? Other than they want to eat us. We know they don't like bear spray. They spit venom and feed through their hands."

"They're ugly," Bambi smirked.

"Without question," Jeannie agreed. "We know they are from another galaxy. They came in ships."

"They're skin is bulletproof," the waitress added.

"The twenty-two won't cut it. We need a bigger caliber gun." Jackie pondered, "What is the military using now?"

"I don't think we are going to get a machine gun at Wal-mart, Jackie." The scientist pondered aloud. "I wonder if Meredith could help?"

"Your brother?" Bambi wondered.

"Yeah, you met him a few years ago at a Christmas party, Bam. Remember, he asked you out. He's working on some top secret military project right now."

"He's weird," She wrinkled her nose. "I'd rather not."

"I have a machine lathe in the garage. I can make a better weapon." Her hands touched her bleached hair. "Is my hair white?"

"I have some dye," Her blonde friend consoled. "We can color it. What kind of weapons can you make on that lathe?"

Gently touching her red skin she replied, "I can make a rifle that fires elephant rounds. I could get some reloading equipment and load our own rounds, I even have a metallic coating I was developing in the war that would make the round armor piercing. That should stop the Wraith."

"What war," Jeannie wondered.

"Um…"

Her friend covered, "Afghanistan…right, Jackie?"

"Ah-ha," She shrugged not know what happened in Afghanistan.

The scientist added to the plan, "I know how to sew. I bet I can make us some nice looking…well, alien looking…uniforms. Something so we don't stand out like a sore thumb. Maybe something classy?"

"Just as long as it's not zoot suits," The aviator shivered at the recollection.

"What's a zoot suit?" Bambi never heard the term before.

"Over size coveralls." Jackie poked at her skin some more. "How am I gonna explain this to Carl? I have to work tonight."

"I gotta go in too, Jackie." Bambi then looked at her friend. "Don't you need to pick up munchkin?"

Suddenly grasping her wristwatch, Jeannie sprang up. "Oh god, I'm late. I thought I would be back hours ago. What am I gonna tell my husband?"

"You've had a rough day and he should cook," Bambi informed.

"I gotta go," Jeannie quickly grabbed her things and hastily made her way out the door. As she closed the door she yelled, "I'll call you tomorrow."

Bambi yelled back, "Not early!" She then looked at the sad state Jackie was in. "Come on, I'll color the patch of white on your head."

"I don't think I will make a good blonde, Bam."

"Who said anything about making you a blonde? I got some black hair coloring to use on you." She stood up and held out her hand for Jackie to take. "Come on, Feefee. Time to get you pretty."

"Fifi…not Feefee."

**Jaffa Refugee Camp**

Much relief came to Teal'c even though his face remained stolid. His old friend and master, and surrogate father was safe and walking towards them.

The old man's eyes twinkled upon seeing his friends and former student. A slight grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. Suppressing his emotions yet allowing some to escape the stern face.

Jack cocked his head, his finger tips played with the butt of the gun. "Bra'tac…good to see you again. We lost communications."

"I regret not calling my statues into the SGC earlier. I was unable too at the time. A Wraith scout had come…"

"Ah!" Jack assumed, "You were busy hiding the kids."

"No, I was captured by the Dart."

"Um," Jack squinted at the old man. Turning his head slightly he wasn't sure he heard right. "You were captured?"

"Indeed!"

"How did you escape?" The Colonel wondered.

"I did not. Three travelers had arrived through the gate prior. Women are from the planet Sna'fu. The leader…Fifi shot the Dart down after the beam took me. The others…Flower and Blondie helped defeat the scout and free me. I have the Dart…nearly intact for the SGC to analyze."

"You have a Dart?" Jack's eyes scanned the area, settling on a heap off to the north.

"We hardly ever find them intact, sir." Carter added with excitement in her voice.

Daniel's face perplexed, "Sna'fu? I've never heard of the planet. Did they say anything else?"

Withholding certain information from SG-1 would normally seem deceitful to the old master. However, he found his heart being tugged between the people that helped free the Jaffa and the women who helped save them from extinction. His fondness for the trio grew deeply as their naive innocence gave him both amusement and hope. The Jaffa chose his words carefully.

"They said their Stargate program was new and they did not have the resources to properly analyze the Wraith Dart. Thus, they have left it for you along with the body of the Wraith they killed. Though new to gate travel, they have heard much about your and your accomplishments. I am sure they would like to meet you face to face."

"Great," Jack looked about. "So where are they?"

"They have returned to…Sna'fu." Bra'tac smiled slightly as he recalled their words of returning to their employment. He found three civilians volunteering their time and money to help him most gracious. His hand waved towards the enemy vessel, "Come, I will show you."

Daniel puckered slightly, "Sna'fu? Where the hell is that?"

Sam commented to her friend. "Reminds me of the old army saying. SNAFU, an acronym! Situation Normal All Fucked Up."

His face contorted, "Now I'm gonna remember that when we finally meet these women. Just hope I don't laugh. Thanks, Sam."

"Me too, Daniel. Me too!" She walked ahead of him towards her next project to analyze.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A Week Later - Bambi's House**

Sitting around the living room the three enjoyed cookies and coffee while examining their equipment. Jackie's wounds healed well after Jeannie asked her brother's friend Carson to go and look at the burns. The excuse it was a reaction to hair dye seemed to work rather well. Jackie received the prescriptions she needed and from a doctor that Bambi had spent the evening drooling over.

The pilot seemed to heal much faster than Bambi expected. In just 2 days all signs of the attack had cleared. Jackie didn't seem phased by the faster than normal healing rate for to her it was normal. In the deep recesses of Bambi's mind she pondered the quick healing her friend possessed. Not knowing if it was normal but certain it was peculiar.

Jeannie bent over a box of things she had brought with her. She held the small bottles before her comrades. "Okay, bear spray! Definitely works on the eyes. If figure we should each have a bottle." She tossed each of her teammates a canister. Smiling at their approval she went back to the box. "Now," She paused. "I was thinking of our uniforms. I watched the TV show and decided that was a little too…military looking. Since we are supposed to be aliens from another planet; I thought it would be best if it weren't like TV either. Something more realistic. So, I came up with these!"

To Jackie's horror the article of clothing slowly peeled out of the box. It was long and pink. Her eyes narrowed, "Pink zoot suits?"

The pink coveralls were nicely accented with a white color and white mid section. Jeannie has placed extra cargo pockets on the legs, chest and arms to hold their equipment. A special pocket for the radio was close to the shoulder, bear spray pocket on the sleeve. Special zippers just above the knee so the pant legs could easily be remove. Even the sleeves had the detachable feature.

Jeannie nodded, "You gave me the idea. Also I made it so the lower legs and arms zip off, so it's universal. If we go to a hot planet, we got summer clothes. Just unzip! Tada…summer clothes! And…" Jeannie reached into her box once more. "I made special tech vests that are modular…like the military has.

The white colored vest with detachable backpack hung before the aviator's eyes. Shaking her head, "You don't really expect me to wear that, do you?"

Bambi was more enthused, "Oh come on, Jackie. This is so cute! It's like the Pink Ladies from _Grease_." She went to the outfits and started to check out the material. "Oh, it's extra durable too."

Grimacing Jackie snorted, "I've been to Greece and they don't have any pink ladies."

"Not Greece…_Grease_." The blonde retorted. "It's a movie!"

She crossed her arms and huffed, "That figures."

Bambi's eyes settled on the back of the coveralls. They sparkled as she turned the item towards her friend. "Jackie, check out the back."

Her sulking eyes looked up at the large embroidered ring on the back. The chevrons locked with gold thread and blue to represent the event horizon. Impressed she added, "Best part of the whole get up, Jeannie. I didn't know you could embroider."

"Yeah," Jeannie pondered the image. "But it's missing something. A name or…something."

Rising from the chair, Jackie headed towards the closet. She retrieved her WASP leather jacket. Returning, she held it before Jeannie. "Something like this?"

The scientist eyes settled on the little gremlin with wings, who seemed to be flying down to Earth with her feet out. Nodding her fingers felt the smooth patch, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Fifinella," Jackie informed. "She was drawn by Walt Disney. She's the good gremlin that keeps all the bad gremlins away. Put Fifi going through the gate and I might actually wear that zoot suit."

"Fifi?" Her hands grasped the jacket. Feeling the soft goatskin as the collar lay flat, exposing the inner tag. She read it aloud, "Jacqueline O'Neill. Class 44-3. WASP. Size 36." Her blue eyes looked upon Jackie's face with curiosity. She wondered why her friends seemed so stuck in the past. Zoot suits, Glenn Miller and cups upon cups of coffee. "What was WASP, Jackie? What are you not telling me?"

Sucking in a breath she looked towards Bambi for direction. Her eyes pleaded for help, unsure if she could trust her friend completely yet knowing very well that she needed too. For their lives would be in danger every time they stepped through the gate.

"She really should know, Jackie." The waitress answered. "Tell her."

"Alright," Jackie motioned for the women to follow. "Sit at the table. I have something to show you, Jeannie." She went to a small bookcase and retrieved her leather bound case.

Jeannie and Bambi both came to the table. The scientist held her coffee cup tight, not knowing what to expect. The leather case was placed before her. Jackie worked the clasp to expose the inside.

Removing the pictures and few identification documents she had, Jackie's life spewed out before Jeannie. She then crossed her arms and sat quietly. "Just look."

Titling her head as she gazed upon the black and white photos. The scenes played out like a storybook. A glimpse into the distant past: Amelia Earhart, Jimmy Doolittle, Howard Hughes, General "Hap" Arnold. Jeannie recognized them all. "Oh my god! Jackie, why are you in photos with all these famous people?"

Cocking her head Bambi stated, "The only famous one was Amelia Earhart." Her mind then pondered her history, "Oh wait…wasn't that guy a general?"

"Which one?" Jeannie was more up to date on her history.

"Hap was the general," Jackie told them.

"So was Jimmy Doolittle, Jackie."

"That name is familiar," Bambi scratched her head in thought.

Frustrated and unsure what was going on Jeannie spouted, "How can you not know who Jimmy Doolittle is, Bam? The Doolittle Raids over Japan? Hello! Aren't you supposed to be going to college for archeology?"

"For ancient cultures…not current!" She snipped. "Besides, the American Culture professor was cute. He distracted me!"

Jeannie rolled her eyes and then looked directly at Jackie. She pointed towards the photo, "Okay…this is a photo of you and Amelia Earhart standing in front of a plane. I'm pretty sure you didn't fake this! What did you do?" She held up her hand, "Don't tell me. You built a time machine out of a Delorean!"

"No."

Snickering Bambi added, "Trust me…she's no Mary McFly. Try a barn and then she lost it."

Cockeyed, "You built a time machine out of a barn?"

"It wasn't a time machine, Jeannie. And I don't even know what a…Delorean is. Look…" She pointed towards her license. "I was born June 19th 1918. I didn't mean to come here. There was a war going on. I had a plan to make a generator that would make planes go around the world faster. I built it in my aunt's barn after I lost my job. I sold everything I had to make that stupid generator and then I lost everything because of it." She flipped the notebook open to the page. "This stupid generator ruined my life in thirty-two seconds. One minute I was standing in my aunt's barn in 1945 the next…I was standing in her barn in your time. Now…2008."

Her eyes cast upon the drawing as Jackie's words echoed through her mind. She gapped in realization, "You were standing inside this? It forced you through time. Was it in a bubble of normal space?"

"Yes," She let out a sigh. "I thought the particle strings would wrap around the planet like a web. We could use the gravity of the strings to sling shot aircraft in and out of enemy territory. It was supposed to be a whole new way of travel. Instead…the strings collapsed…"

"Creating a pocket of normal space with in a ring of warped space. You were stationary…on the surface of the planet."

"That's right." The pilot added, "Jeannie, had I actually wrapped the planet in those strings I could have wiped out all life. I could have destroyed us all. I could have knocked the Earth out of its orbit."

A grin crept across her friend's face. She shook her head, "I don't think it's powerful enough to wrap around the whole planet. Jackie, do you realize what you made?"

"A mess?"

"No! It's designed to work in space. What would happen if you placed this on a vessel in space, Jackie?"

Her face went vacant. Silently she thought about the question. Softly she replied, "It would warp space around a pocket of normal space. Creating a wave in space that would push the vessel along."

Nodding enthusiastically Jeannie grinned, "That's right? Jackie, what formal schooling did you have?"

"Oh, she gave up school to go fly airplanes," Bambi sarcastically remarked. "Smooth move, Grover."

"I never went to school…except for one day in the 9th grade. I caught the science room on fire and they didn't let me come back."

Perplexed how Jackie could come up with such great gadgetry and not have any real schooling she questioned. "How do you come up with this stuff? What's your process?"

"Process? It just pops in there." She pointed towards her head. "No process. So, what exactly did I make?"

"It's an engine, Jackie. You made a warp drive engine. An engine that can power a vessel through outer space. You invented a whole new way of travel. Like the gate…wait a minute. Just how were you able to build that? Did that just pop in there too? There's no way you could have gotten the plans for that off the Internet."

Jackie flipped the pages of the book. "I saw the real one in 1943 in Wright Air Field. We just got it from the Nazis. Hap let me look at it. I told a panel of scientist what I thought it was but the laughed at me." She let out a breath, "Warp drive engine? For the love of god…of all the dumb ass things I've done. I ruined my life for an engine we can't even use."

Bambi smiled brightly, "Sure we can. Just stick it on the shuttle and away we go."

"That little shuttle they blast into space?" Jackie shook her head, "That would be way too dangerous. There's no way of navigating space, we don't know what cosmic hazards are out there and we could end up stranding the space shuttle crew in some god awful place. That would be very irresponsible! We have the gate…we don't need to put that engine in a rocket." The pilot jested, "Besides, I don't think you have the room in your back yard anyways, Bam."

Studying the drawing more closely Jeannie asked, "The core…did you double check these calculations you used? I think your math might be off."

"Math really isn't my strongest subject," Jackie admitted. She then muttered, "I used to run out of gas a lot during my racing days. I have more details in my journal. You should read that too."

"Is that why you never won a race, Jackie?" Bambi teased, "You ran out of gas?"

Muttering, "Yes."

"Jackie," Jeannie interrupted. "I think your core would have burned out long before your run time. Where is your engine?"

"It disappeared. The core wasn't pure enough to sustain uninterrupted power. It stopped and then started back up again after I stepped away from it. The thing would be a million years into the future by now."

"Jackie," Jeannie shook her head. "I think you only had 40 seconds of core time to begin with. If you were in there for 32 seconds it would only burn 8 seconds more. Minus start up…even less. That engine should have come out of warp by now. Have you checked back at your aunt's barn?"

"No."

"We can take my van and go down and get it, Jackie. It should still be there."

"We can all go down after lunch." Bambi suggested. "Store it in the garage with the gate. Maybe we can find a way of using it against the Wraith?" Her big blue eyes glanced over towards a wooden box the pilot had been using to store the weapons she worked on. "What'cha got, Einstein?"

Jackie went and retrieved a weapon from box. It was slightly shorter than a long rifle, the barrel all silver steel finished with custom made stock similar to the military rifles of the 40's. She hadn't finished the woodworking and she wanted suggestions for improvements. In her other hand she held the clip and a round. Placing the hardware on the tabletop for inspection, she started her own lowdown. "Here we are. A custom made elephant gun."

Bambi picked up the single round. It was huge, larger than her index finger. "What the hell are we gonna hold up with this?"

"An elephant!" Jeannie's attention was torn between the rifle and Jackie's engine. She thumbed through the journal for more information.

"Believe me, that Wraith was like taking on an elephant. I know kung fu. I learned it in China and I threw everything I had at him. He didn't even flinch! He mocked me instead. I was able to take down German pilots but not that…thing." She patted the cold steel, "Elephant gun is our friend!"

"You haven't painted the wood part yet. You should paint it white…to match our uniforms." Bambi picked up the weapon and peered down the barrel.

Grabbing the barrel, pulling it away Jackie's eyes grew wide. "Don't you know not to do that? The wood part is called a stock and I haven't finished the add-on yet. I'm gonna place an electro magnetic pulse cannon in it to disrupt those energy shields the wraith darts have." Shaking her head, "Haven't you ever actually learned how to handle a weapon?"

Both women shook their heads. Bambi explained, "I just point and shoot the 22."

Jeannie added still flipping through pages, "I never touched a gun before."

"We can practice in my backyard." The waitress added.

"No." Jackie knew better. "Not with this cartridge. Maybe the desert or Bra'tac will let us set up a target range on his planet. Did I just say planet?"

"Bra'tac's planet," Jeannie agreed. "Can I take this home and read it tonight, Jackie?"

"Sure."

**The Barn**

Gaping at the emptiness, Jackie looked around, gripping her leather case tight to her chest. "I thought you said it would be here by now, Jeannie?"

"It should be!" The scientist walked about the old dusty barn.

Bambi spotted the tell tale sign of man, "Tracks!" She pointed towards the dirty floorboards. "Someone else has already been here." Squatting down to take a closer look, "Look like the sole prints from work boots. I guess someone has already found it."

"Maybe a bunch of kids?" Jeannie suggested. "Old barns make a good hang out for teens."

"The core was burned out," Jackie reminded. "Without that core it's just useless metal. Bet they took it for scrap."

"Could be," Bambi agreed. "Scrap is worth a lot more right now. What was it made out of? Steel?"

"Solid brass!" Jackie told her.

Nodding Jeannie explained, "The atomic composition of the brass would allow for an accelerated rate of partial particle fission to occur between the component of the core. It's the prefect metal to house a warp drive engine. How exactly did you know to use brass, Jackie?"

"Popped in there," She pointed towards her head.

"Does that happen a lot to you?" Jeannie wondered. "Everything just pops into your mind? Like a photographic memory or something?"

"Not a photographic memory. I can actually see it like a picture show. For the housing, my mind drew up the atomic structure…like an illustration in a book…but I could see it from every angle. As I pull away from the structure it becomes a solid piece of brass. That's how I see the metals that I need to use. The core was most difficult case it's a combination of different atomic structures."

"That weird, Jackie." Bambi informed. "Really weird! So, can you see tonight's lotto numbers too? Ya know that little gate is still expensive to run…even with that little generator you made for it."

"No, I can't se the future Bambi. Just…weird stuff. Like atomic structures, weird looking glyphs and big connect the dot patterns."

Jeannie cocked an eyebrow, "Connect the dots patterns, Jackie?"

"Yeah, but on black paper with white dots."

Bambi wrinkled her nose, "Connect the dots and glyphs? What kind of glyphs do you see in that thick skull of yours?"

Grimacing the aviator began to draw a rough sketch on a piece of scrap paper from her leather bound case. It didn't look like any of the ancient artifacts Bambi had been studying in school. It was thick, block like in structure. A structure she had seen before.

"That looks just like the Ancient writing used on _Wormhole Extreme_." Bambi wondered, "The show has got to be a cover for the real deal."

Doubting Jeannie asked, "How do we know Jackie didn't get it from the show?"

"I don't watch that silly show!"

**Jonas Quinn's Home World**

Kara De Vivian also was known as Vala Mal Duran, walked through the museum with certain intent. Her eyes fixated on the small ancient device sitting next to the golden mask of a long dead system lord. The needs of her people depended on more than just the few supplies she could gather but also on what protection she could provide. The seemingly inert device was in reality a very powerful shield that could also cloak the settlement. Getting the device would require much thought and effort.

Carlos, dressed as a pirate, whispered. "My lady, the shield is well secured. Do you have an idea on how to get it? Or should I cut the glass…again?"

"I'm working on it," Her face grimaced in thought. Next a voice out from behind that made her shiver in annoyance.

"Vala Mal Duran," Daniel Jackson spoke her name loud and clear. "You're not actually thinking of stealing that priceless artifact, are you?"

She spun around fast, hoping he didn't know which priceless artifact she was going to steal. Tilting her head to the side and gathering her composure, "Daniel Jackson." In a halfhearted elegance she titled her hips in hopes of distracting him. "Who me?" She became coy, "I'm merely looking at the wonderful artifacts that these people have collected." Glancing unwittingly at the shield. "I have no intention of stealing anything…priceless."

He crossed his arms, slightly cocking his head as he walked up to the mask. "Ah-ha, so that gold mask isn't considered priceless by you?"

"Of course not," Kara smirked. "I could sell that any day." Her hand gently touched his shoulder, caressing its every curve. She leaned into him, "Tell me, Daniel? Why is your little club here? You're not really here to check up on little me, are you?"

Taking a step back in defense Daniel accused, "I'm sure you're planning something, Vala."

Carlos grew tired of the game, "Vala, we must be going now."'

"Carlos! Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Indeed!" He then muttered, "Playing games as usual."

"New accomplice?" Daniel asked sarcastically.

Carlos let out a reluctant sigh, "Unfortunately."

Jack popped his head around the corner, "Daniel, the gate is activating. Come on…" He glanced at Kara. "You can play with your little friend later."

Not wanting to leave but knowing he must, Daniel hesitated as he backed away. He gave a warning, "I'll be watching you, Vala."

She grinned, "Oh goodie! At last…a man who appreciates me for my looks."

"That's not what I meant," He rebutted.

She waved and then blew him a kiss, "Bye Daniel. It's so nice to see your smiling face again. Bye-bye."

Turning to face Jack he grumbled, "Someday she's gonna get what she deserves."

"I don't think you're the one who can tame that shrew, Daniel. Come on, we're not here to stop Vala from steal Goa'uld gold. We're here to help Jonas's people." His hand patted his friend's shoulder in assurance as they walked away.

Kara miffed, "Damn, I was having such fun with him too."

Carlos started to gauge the glass encasing around the shield. "Let's just get this and go." His thick fingers dug into a small bag for an ancient tool. "I can't believe we have to steal our own shield generator from a museum. This is ridicule, Kara."

"You don't have to tell me how ridiculous stealing our own stuff is!" Her eyes scanned for oncoming people. "I can't tell you how many times I just wanted to walk up to the curator and say…'hey, that belongs to my people and we want it back.'"

"Why have you not tried that?" Carlos placed a small cylinder device against the glass. Activating it, a blue beam of light emerged, cutting the glass.

"Are you kidding? We're all supposed to be dead or worse. They would just laugh and put my ass in a cell." She glanced down at the slow and tedious process. "Just hurry up."

Without taking his eyes off his task he replied, "I'm going as fast as I can. If I go any faster it will set off the alarm."

**The Gate**

Langara's gate glimmered from the center of the event horizon. Jonas Quinn dressed in olive drab with a very old style rifle in his grips looked upon the gate for signs of hostile intentions. Flanking each side, Sam and Teal'c waited behind the cement blockade. P-90's aimed at the center, ready to fire.

Jonas licked his lips, "Taking kind of long to be Wraith."

"Could be a new tactic," Sam warned.

A little remote control truck erupted from the shimmering blue water. It peeled around with a high pitch noise. The small camera duct taped to the roof of the vehicle and a cell phone tapped the hood. Sam looked at Jonas and Teal'c, "Is that a toy?"

"I believe so," Teal'c confirmed.

Shuffling from behind them revealed Jack and Daniel's voice as they came to investigate. The pair squatted down effortlessly and took their positions.

Daniel muttered, "Might want to get security on the museum, Jonas. I think you're about to get robbed." His eyes settled on the scurrying toy, "Is that a truck?"

"I believe so, DanielJackson."

Jonas nodded, "I'm sure the guards can take of it, Dr. Jackson."

Jack studied the toy. His mind conjured the image of children over running the SGC with General Hammond hog tied, and Walter duct taped to his chair. He snapped back to reality, "Okay, why is there a toy truck spinning around?"

"Not sure, sir." Sam explained.

The truck halted and moments later three figures dressed in pink emerged from the gate. Bambi mentioned to her companions, "We really need a camera that can pan up and down." The gate closed behind them as they took a few steps forward.

"I have a design for one but funds are a little tight." The pilot explained. Her big brown eyes spotted movement from behind the barricade. "I think we've got company."

Jack's ball cap covered head popped up from his hiding place. Relieved the women weren't Wraith and yet very curious as to whom they were he tried to seem non-threatening. Yet, never letting his guard down, he kept his finger on the trigger but the nose of the weapon down. "Hey there!" His mind searched for more words as he tried not to let the bright pink uniforms distract him. "New here?" The familiarity of the two of the women escaped him as his mind searched for answers.

Jackie retorted, "Obviously."

Jeannie whispered to Bambi, "Talk about a shot in the dark. I can't believe that gate address actually worked."

Whispering, "I can't believe we got it from a fan site. Hmm, ya know that guy with the brown cap looks familiar."

"So," Jack continued. "I'm Colonel O'Neill, this is SG-1 and we're from Earth." He cocked a silly grin, "Yourself?"

"I'm Ja…Fifi, that is Flower and Blondie and we're from planet Snafu." Her eyes looked at each of famed team. The green uniforms and black vest made SG-1 seem invincible. Like a true force to be reckoned with. She glanced down at her coveralls. Feeling more ridicules than normal she remarked, "Damn, their's looks better than ours."

Bambi tugged Jackie's sleeve. "They're SG-1," She squealed. "Like the show."

Jeannie leaned close to Bambi and remarked sarcastically, "Maybe you should ask for their autographs too?"

A world of questions roamed through Jackie's mind. A man named Colonel O'Neill stood before her and he looked remarkably familiar. Her memory conjured her grandfather's face. The resemblance was striking and she could help but wonder if she was staring at a relative. The notion of finding a family member tickled at her fancy. Aching to have that bond which was now lost…seemingly forever. "You're name is O'Neill?" Was all she managed to spit out.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill…with two L's."

Her excitement rose with the same spelling of the cognomen. She wanted desperately to ask where he grew up, who his parents were but instead asked, "From Earth?"

Grinning Jack nodded; he glanced over to Sam whom had managed to place her hands on the toy truck. She lifted the vehicle to examine it closer. Only to have Jeannie suddenly swipe it from her grips.

"Thank you," Jeannie's voice was strained. She feared SG-1 would turn the toy over and spot the marking indicating the toy's origins of China. "Don't want to let that sit around." She powered down the phone and placed the truck in her pack.

Annoyed by the interception Sam remarked, "Anytime." As Jeannie turned slightly the embroidery on the back of the jumpsuit struck Sam's eye. She couldn't place the flying gremlin yet knew she had seen it before. "Where are you from again? Blondie is it?"

"It's Blondie." She quickly changed the subject, "Fifi, is our…colonel…and we're peaceful explorers."

"So are we," Daniel's words rose from behind Jack. He moved closer to the group in effort to gain the women's trust. "I'm Daniel Jackson. It's always a pleasure to meet other explorers. Is your Stargate program new?"

"Very," Jackie spouted as her eyes settled on the handsome archeologist. She gulped, desperately trying to seem…cooler. Yet, her efforts were in vein. "This is a second trip out here. We're um…just looking. Um…yourself?"

"We…meaning SG-1 and myself…are here to help the people of Langara evacuate to a safer place. We know the Wraith are planning on culling this planet next. This really isn't a safe time to be…looking…through the galaxy. It's very dangerous. You could get killed if you're not careful ladies."

Still moonstruck she couldn't really comprehend the warning Daniel was giving. His soothing voice sounded so sweet to her ears that the words fell on an empty consciousness. "Ah-ha," Jackie agreed mindlessly.

Bambi snorted with a snap of her finger, "Yo…Fifi! Snap out of it. He's not that cute!"

Registering her friend's insult Jackie clamored for words, "He is too. I mean…stop it! That's not how we treat new friends."

"This is my home world and I should be the one to welcome you." Jonas stepped before the girls. He gave them a reassuring smile, "Langara welcomes new friends. I'm Jonas Quinn. If you will come with me ladies, I will introduce you to our official representative."

Gladly," Bambi snaked her arm through his. "Lead the way. May I call you Jonas?"

"Of course…Flower."

"Oh, you can call me Bambi. Flower is just a nick name." She looked back at Jackie who slowly came out of her shock. She gave her friend a wink and then asked Jonas, "So, ya married? Seeing anyone?"

"No," Jonas replied. In a gentle fashion he began to lead them to his representative. "This way ladies."

As Jonas and Bambi lead the way, SG-1 found themselves walking with Jackie and Jeannie. The team purposely tried to split the pink clad ladies up in effort to see if their stories would change while apart.

Jeannie found herself walking next to Sam. The scientist stated, "It's just amazing how the wormhole can sustain a biometric schematic using the Plucket Factor in the buffers."

Sam's ears perked up for she actually understood what Jeannie said. "It really incredible. Of the course, the ratio of micron eons to protons gives the factor another dimension with the halo sequencing."

Excited Jeannie asked, "I'm the science officer, Jeannie. You're?"

"Major Samantha Carter and I'm the science officer too."

"Really?" Jeannie grinned. "I'm so glad I met you. Do you have any idea what it's like to be the science officer on a project where nobody else can truly comprehend what you are talking about?"

Nodding, "Matter of fact, I do."

Flanked by Jack and Daniel with Teal'c right behind the pilot commented, "Jeannie found her soul mate."

Daniel asked, "Is Fifi a nick name for you too?"

"Yep."

"So what is it?" Jack wondered.

Not wanting to expose her true name she lied, "Fifinella."

"Ah," Jack shrugged hoping for some moment of eureka. However, none would come.

Daniel toyed with the butt of the gun as he walked, "Fifi is short for Fifinella. Got it. So where is planet Sna'fu located, Fifi?"

She muttered, "Twenty thousand leagues past the clucking-stool."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**The Capital of Langara**

They were led to a small-darkened Operations Room for the evacuation and defense of the planet. Large chalkboards covered the walls. Men and women dressed in military gear similar to Earth's 1940's stood about and pondered just how to protect those they couldn't evacuate. The numbers were against them. Too many civilians and not enough time. There was also the relocation planet to be considered. It was uninhabited, with extreme weather patterns. Staying didn't seem like an option and neither was relocating.

Jonas spoke above the noise fill room, "Mr. President. We have new visitors to Langara. This is Bambi, Jeannie and…Fifi…from planet Sna'fu."

The leader of the group stepped forward. He has striking red hair, a full beard and green eyes, which pleaded to Jackie. Trying to hide the desperation that plagued him. The leader was an average man of average height who found himself responsible for the life and well being of every man, woman and child on the planet. His voice strained exhaustion, "I'm President Lann. I would like to welcome you ladies to my planet…but my planet needs to be evacuated immediately." His mind reached for the home world mentioned. He hand never heard of it before. "I am sorry but I have never heard of Sna'fu. Tell me about your planet? What is it like? Your people and civilization."

Jeannie and Bambi both looked to Jackie without a word. Neither knew what would be safe to say and feared giving out too much information.

Jackie's heart went out to the people. She felt the tension and could see the pleas for help hidden in the man's eyes. A soft smile crept across her face. Her eyes became soft and reassuring, "I'm here to help you…somehow. Our planet is…" Jackie's mind searched for the perfect description. Tilting her head as it came to mind, "Much like your own. It's full of life, lots of room and…" Her eyes closed for a moment. The knowledge buried deep in her DNA bubbled up. She spoke of the information, "There is a large city, that once belonged to an ancient people that have since moved on. The city has a shield that can keep out the Wraith. It can hold five million people and it's available."

Bambi told the President, "Just one minute. Be right back." Both women then flanked Jackie. Each grabbing and arm they pulled her back. Bambi then whispered, "What the hell are you doing? We don't have an abandoned city with shields to hold off the Wraith. Are you crazy?"

"I know how it sounds…but I saw it." She pointed to her head, "In here. I saw where to take them. There is a huge honken city and these people will be safe."

Jeannie spoke, "Listen Jackie, I want to help them too. But we can't start making promises when don't even know if this city really exist."

"It does exist! Its name is Athens."

Bambi corrected, "Athens is on Earth, Jackie. It doesn't have a shield either."

"No, there is another Athens. The one on Earth is the knock off. The original city is on…ti'ci'lakit."

"Tie what?" Bambi asked. "What the hell are you speaking? Ancient?" With sudden realization, she gaped. Her hand reached into her pocket and found the paper with the glyphs. "Ancient? The Ancients were real. This is the real language…how on earth could you know this?"

"Know what?" The pilot was more confused than before.

"Ancient!" Bambi looked behind her at the curious faces all focused on their secret huddle. A grin accompanied an idea. "Let's see what this says." She turned sharply and walked right up to Daniel Jackson. "Dr. Jackson…could you translate this?" She held the paper before him.

His eyes scanned the document as the team moved closer. He asked, "Where did you find this? Did you copy it from the city?"

Bambi lied, "Yeah, but none of us can read it. Not even our college professors can read it. You wouldn't by any chance know what it says?"

Nodding he translated, "Athens the sister city of Atlantis."

"Sister city?" Jack's ear popped up.

Daniel gazed upon the three, "You have the location of Athens…the sister city of Atlantis?"

The three looked at each other rather dumbfounded. Jackie finally nodded, "I think we do."

The colonel popped up, "Great, where is it?"

"Um," Jackie thought about the location. She took off her pack and retrieved her precious leather bound case. Removing her notebook and opening it to the middle…She then snatched the paper Daniel held. Using the notebook as a disguise to hide the fact she was pulling the gate address from her own mind, she drew out the symbols for them. Satisfied, she handed the paper back. "That's it."

He peered at the address, "I don't think we've been to this one. Let's check it out." He folded the paper up and placed it in his pocket. We will have the SGC dial this address. You three are welcome to come back with us."

Bambi nodded with glee, "Sure! Love too." Her fandom impulses drew her to the SGC without any thought of what she would do once she got there.

Jeannie was more cautious, "For how long? I do have a daughter I need to pick up from the babysitter after I get…" She paused and wondered what to call her adventure, "Off work."

"Don't worry…you can dial directly to your home planet from Earth," Sam assured.

Jeannie nodded awkwardly trying not let on that her home is Earth.

Jackie's eyes locked with the President's once more. She knew they would still have to fight to protect those being evacuated. The defense board spread out behind him on black and white. She spotted air defense markings. She didn't know how or why she knew the things she did but she know she could help them. Glancing at her two companions and knowing they would be safe on Earth, she once again found herself volunteering for the impossible. "I'll stay here and help you in the evacuation and defense in anyway I can. My teammates will go to Earth and help SG-1 get to Athena. I see you have an air campaign going. Shooting down the Darts would be your best defense strategy. I'm a pilot. I can help you with the campaign."

Holding up her index finger Jeannie interrupted, "Just a minute." Once more a pair of hands pulled the pilot back into a secret huddle.

Bambi asked, "Are you nuts! What are you going to do? Engage those Darts in a dogfight with a hang glider? Look at the technology here, Jackie. It's World War Two!"

"Bambi, they need our help. It will take time to get the city operational. It's been sitting a long time. I can dogfight…in a hang glider if necessary. Bambi, finding Athens will help Earth. The Wraith have Atlantis. Athens is its sister city and the only city capable of taking on the technology of Atlantis. You and Jeannie both need to get back to Earth. She has to get back home for the baby and you need to keep your job! Or you will lose your house. I'm available to help them. I can help them. You need to let me do it."

"You're gonna get yourself killed!" Bambi's fingers ran through her hair. "This isn't like taking on German's. They are far more advanced than we are."

"Bam, the Germans had the top air force in the world at the time. I could have myself killed then. But I lived and there has to be a reason for that. I believe everything happens for a reason. There is such a thing as fate. Mine is here." She pointed to her friend, "Yours is back on Earth."

Knowing Jackie had made up her mind and nothing she could say or do would change that Bambi gave an exhausted sigh. "I guess this is it then. Be careful, Jackie. Please, be careful."

**SGC**

Standing before General Hammond the two scientists gave their warnings. Dr. Lee rubbed his sweaty palms together. "Dr. McKay and Major Carter didn't see the other schematics. They assumed the core was the same as what Miss O'Neill used. It's not. They managed to refine it before Colonel Frederick O'Neill activated the generator. The Major's calculations of Colonel O'Neill's arrival are way off."

Surprised by the revelation, "Excuse me. How far off is the calculations Major Carter gave me?"

With a heavy accent Zelenka replied, "I have calculated the point of intersect to be tomorrow, General."

"Point of intersect?" Hammond seemed confused. "Major Carter and Dr. McKay assured me the core would burn out at in three more weeks. Why tomorrow?"

Bill Lee explained while waving his hands. "Well, it's like driving down the road. We are driving slowly…doing the speed limit. Colonel Fred O'Neill is coming up from behind us…really fast. He's tailgating right now. He's going to go around us and pass us. Initially we thought he would run out of gas…so to speak…right after passing us and we would then catch up with him. But now we know he won't run out of gas and will keep going. When he goes to pass us that is the point of intersect and that's the only chance we will have to pull him out of the warp."

"How much further down the road will he go," Hammond's voice reflected concern.

The pair shrugged and looked at one another. Zelenka made an educated guess, "Thousands of years maybe."

"Thousands of years?" The old general's eyes grew wide. His face seemed hardened. "Do you mean to tell me that if we don't find a way to stop Colonel Frederick O'Neill he will continue to go even further into the future? Thousands of years into the future?"

Zelenka replied, "Yes, but we figured out that we can get him out of the warp once we intersect. An Asgard beam adjusted for the warp strains could penetrate the warp, lock onto the core and deactivate the engine. That would bring the engine and the colonel out of the warp."

Enthusiastically nodding Bill Lee agreed, "It would be like reaching over to the car that's passing us and turning the key off. The car just shuts off and rolls to a halt."

"This can be done with an Asgard beam?" Hammond waited for the catch. He knew there was always a catch; years at the SGC taught him nothing was a simple as turning off the key.

"Almost," Dr Lee's face cringed. "The calculations for boring the beam through warped space has never been done before. Without the Asgard main computer to make the calculation it would shot in the dark. We need Thor's help to do it. Our own computer's are not powerful enough to control the beam with surgical precision."

"Off just a hair and we miss the core entirely," Zelenka agreed.

Hammond pondered the new information. His thick fingers ran over the smooth feel of his desk. His next course of action was clear. No real decisions to make. Just more allies to contact. "I'll have a message sent to Thor to return to Earth space immediately."

"Oh good," Bill smiled brightly. "You know, I've never actually been on an Asgard vessel. This would be really exciting. I wonder if Thor would mind giving me a tour of his ship?"

Hammond grimaced at the thought of asking Thor for tours of the ship. The request would certainly reflect the level of immaturity the Asgard assumed humans to possess. "Dr. Lee…don't ask him that."

"Right," Lee changed his tune.

The klaxons sounded, "Unscheduled off world activation."

Rising from his chair the General gave one final order to the scientist, "Get all the information ready to transfer to Thor's ship. Dismissed." He walked past the men, through the briefing room and into the gate room. The gate had already established. His voice remained calm, "Who is it, Walter?"

"SG-1's IDC, sir."

"Lower the iris."

The shield collapsed and the team stepped through the gate with two more in tow. The pink jumpsuits gave Hammond pause. He searched for words, "What in…?"

Grinning Walter muttered under his breath, "Oh look! Barbie has a Stargate team."

"I heard that, Walter!" The old man hollered as he went for the rear stairs. Shaking his head in disbelief he gathered his wits before going out to the gate room floor. He marched across the way to the awaiting team. As he grew closer his voice rang out, "What's all this, Colonel O'Neill?"

Happily Jack replied, "This is the ladies from planet Sna'fu. Bambi and Jeannie."

The general's eyes looked upon the pair. He asked, "I thought there were three from…planet…" He gave pause as he suppressed the ridiculous name, "Sna'fu."

"Fifi stayed behind to help Jonas's people…sir." Jack tapped the butt of the gun and looked back towards his new companions. "They think they know the location to a sister city to Atlantis."

Glancing at her watch Jeannie smiled brightly. She only had an hour left before picking up the baby. Her hands then clapped together, "Nice place, General. I do need to go home in an hour."

"Why?" Hammond was more to the point. He found the behavior odd for aliens who never been to the SGC before. His eye caught the wristwatch and suspicion grew even deeper.

"She's a working mother," Carter defended. She found her own sensitivity to Jeannie's position influencing her. "Her shift is up. They're program is very new and they don't go out for weeks like we do."

"I have another job waiting for me too," Bambi added. "But my shift won't end for a few more hours." The waitress began to dread going back to work in the diner. She lived her dream off going off world. She found people who need her help but her own abilities were limited. She cursed work but didn't dare lose her job.

Hammond shifted his weight, "You know the location of another Ancient city and you are a working mother and you have another job? What government do you represent? Who are your leaders?"

"Um…" Bambi reached for words. "We're actually volunteers in the our gate program."

The general's hand fell on his hips. His eyes narrowed, "Volunteers? Of all the cockamamie things I've heard."

"Wow, you and Fifi would get along great," Bambi remarked. "She says 'cockamamie' too."

"And she can be just as cranky," Jeannie added with a jest.

Hammond didn't find the remarks humorous at all. He gave a cockeyed look. "You both realize the severity of the situation?"

Bambi's left hand rose in a halfhearted salute, "Yes sir!"

"Jeannie?" A voice came from the other side of the gateroom.

She cringed at the sound, knowing they were just made out. Their covert operation blown by a single man. She turned around to see her brother walking closer to her. "Meredith…you work here?"

"Jeannie? What are you doing here?" Rodney stammered.

"Meredith?" Sam asked.

"Rodney is his middle name," Jeannie mentioned.

"Jeannie?" She looked at the pair. The realization of shared features came to her mind. "What is going on?"

Rodney's face contorted, "She's my sister. You know…the other genius in my family. Jeannie Miller! My baby sister!" Rodney then began to rant. "Jeannie, I thought you were a happy little housewife. What about the big speech you gave me about how important it was for you to have a family. Do you have any idea how stupid you were to not get your Phd? So, what happened? You got hired here anyways and didn't even tell me you were coming! I could have shown you around the place…that's what big brothers do."

"Meredith" Jeannie took a defensive stance. "First," she waved his finger about his face. "I didn't know you worked here and second, you just blew my cover. I need to get home in an hour and somehow…I don't think that's gonna happen now."

Hammond's face remained stern. "Dr. McKay can you please explain to me how your sister got off world?"

Shocked Rodney exclaimed, "Off world? Didn't you hire her to work here?" he paused, "What's with the Barbie doll outfit, Jeannie?"

She huffed back, "First, I made this suit myself…thank you for your support. Next, we have our own gate and I'm not telling you where."

"Then I cannot allow you to leave, Mrs. Miller."

She cranked her head back to the stern faced General. She knew he wasn't bluffing. Without pause she spouted, "It's in Bambi's garage."

Jack asked, "What?"

**Langara**

Carlos held the shield generator while Kara threw the golden mask off to the side of a different trail. She brushed her hands together, "That should do it. The guards will go down that trail and not follow us."

The guardsman disagreed, "They will know it's planted. It's laying right there in plain sight."

Her hand patted his large shoulder, "That's the idea Carlos. They will think we dropped it out of desperation. Really, you need to learn how to think like a security guard and not as a the my personal guard."

Shrugging he replied, "I am bond by oath to protect the royal family. Unfortunately you are all that left, Lady Kara. Your grandfather would roll over in his grave if he saw you stealing."

"Grandpa would roll over in his grave if he saw what became of the great races," Kara remarked. Her keen hearing picked up the sound of others trail walkers. "Hide the generator and look…non-conspicuous."

"Non-conspicuous?" He placed the small square device in a sack and flung it over his shoulder. They rounded the corner to come face to face with Jackie and Jonas walking back to the city after escorting SG-1 and her comrades to the gate.

Immediately Kara recognized her daughter. She had sketched her features in her memory, had pictures taken and sent to her by friends as her child grew. Not know what to say Kara came to a complete halt. A few seconds passed, "Um, nice weather we're having. I'm...Ka…Vala Mal Duran. You're?"

"I'm Jonas Quinn and this is Fifinella of planet Sna'fu." His eyes settled on the sack, "What's in there?"

"Laundry," Kara replied. "We don't have running water on my planet. It's rather dusty." She took a step towards Jackie. "Fifinella? That's a peculiar name? What does it mean?"

"It means luck," The pilot gave her own meaning. She stuck out her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Vala and…?"

"Carlos," The deep voice replied. His hand reached for hers. Softly he touched the delicate skin. He seemed to be secretly smiling, "My pleasure."

"Mine too," Jackie agreed.

Sizing the opportunity Kara continued, "Fifinella, what brings you to Langara?"

"Not sure yet. I just saw my team off."

"Oh…" Kara commented. "The pink suit is cute. Ah! Perhaps we could become friends and go places…sometime. You would always be welcomed on my home world."

"Always welcomed," Carlos mimicked. He hadn't seen Kara that nervous in years. The child that was left behind was now out in the galaxy. He wondered just how she managed to accomplish the feat. His large hand settled on Kara's small arm, "We must go now. It has been a pleasure meeting you. Perhaps soon we shall meet again."

"Right," Jackie walked past the queer pair with Jonas following. He gave a final glance at the sack before going further down the path.

Carlos started to pull Kara to follow. She wrenched her arm free, "That woman is my daughter, Carlos. I have to stay."

He refused her, "No! The Wraith are coming to this world and we haven't much time to get back to Abydos."

"Which is why I should stay…and help her." Her gray eyes pleaded with the guard.

"Lady Kara, she got out here on her own. She will be fine." He stepped closer to her. "You can't help her. She didn't recognize you. She doesn't know you." He then paused in thought, "How did she get out here? Shouldn't she be an old woman by now?"

"She did something," Kara reminded. "She disappeared in 45. Somehow she got here. I wonder if she can…" Her words trailed off.

"I hope not," Carlo wondered the same thing. "If she's accessing the knowledge it will eventually destroy her."

"Maybe she can handle it?" The thief theorized. "She's only half Aryan. Maybe the human side protects her from it somehow?"

"It would be best to discuss this with council, Lady Kara. There is nothing we can do now. We must go before the museum guards find us." He started to walk down the trail. He stopped and looked back at the last remaining leader peering down the trail her own daughter just passed her on. He motioned for her to follow, "My Lady, we cannot stay and we cannot help her. You must leave now."

Regrettably Kara started to walk away. Her face was drawn. She wondered aloud, "You think she likes me?"

"Of course," Carlos replied though he really wasn't sure.

"I hope so."

**On the Trail**

Jackie spoke candidly to Jonas, "Did I hear right earlier…that you used to be on SG-1?"

"For a year," Jonas nodded. "I took Daniel's place on the team when he died."

"He died!?" Jackie couldn't believe her ears.

"Well, actually he ascended to a higher from of life."

Pondering as they emerged into the city streets Jackie's face contorted. "Ascended? Boy I'm really out of the loop here."

"He was ascended for a year and then he descended and came back." He led her down some back streets towards the airstrips where the planes were kept. "I don't know why he came back…but he did, so I came home."

"Well, when you were on SG-1 did you get to know Colonel O'Neill at all?"

He grinned and nodded innocently, "Hah ha."

"Can you tell me about him?" Jackie couldn't miss an opportunity to find out if she was related to him.

"Like what?"

"His first name, place of birth, father and mother…"

"Wow, that's a lot!" Jonas couldn't understand shy she wanted the info but saw no harm in telling her what he knew. "Let's see…his full name is Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill. He was raised in a place called Minnesota and has a fishing cabin there. His father? I think he was named after his father and I recall him telling me his mother's name was Ruth."

"Johnny and Ruth?" Jackie whispered to herself. "Grandpa's cabin?" Her mind thought fast as she tried to verify. "Just out of curiosity, Jonas. Does the fishing cabin have a fishless pond in the back?" She then grimaced, "Never mind…stupid question." She whimpered, "It would have been stocked by now."

"Matter of fact he does," Jonas chuckled. "How did you know that?"

"He does?" Her face perked up. "He doesn't actually fish in it…does he?"

"Hah ha," Jonas giggled. "Running joke of the SGC too."

Her hand went to her eyebrow. She muttered, "Dear god…he's got grandpa's dementia."

They emerged onto the airfield. Rows of propeller planes lined the up by the hangar. Men and woman scurrying about the get the planes ready for battle. Her eyes settled on the silver birds of aluminum. They reminded her of her racing pane. Similar in shape and size but well armed.

A grin crept across her face. "Don't suppose you have a flight suit for me?"

"I'll introduce you to the wing commander," Jonas stated. He then continued, "It was my time with the SGC that made me realize just how much we needed an air force as well as our own Stargate Program. After I came home, I pushed for both. We don't have the jet aircraft ready, but the radial piston engines were easy to mass-produce. We took the best armament from Earth's history. Rockets, 50 caliber machine guns...even bombs. We mimicked the warbirds they had 60 years ago. Pulse we added a few ideas. Like canisters of compressed air under the wings for added airspeed in a pinch."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Jackie asked. She looked at the wings and didn't see anything but a small bump. "If a round hits that…kaboom."

"It's why we had it encased in shielding and actually placed inside the wing. See the little humps…that's the canisters. They are connected to a special air compressor that fills them as the engine runs."

"Really," She pondered the simple application. "If I ever start racing again you can be my manager. Clever, Jonas…very clever."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Briefing Room**

Bambi and Jeannie sat with SG-1 and General Hammond in the briefing room. Bambi commented, "Wow, this is a lot nicer than the set."

Perplexed Jack asked, "What set?"

"_Wormhole Extreme_," She replied triumphantly. "See, we figured out that little show is actually based on you guys. Cool little club ya got here."

Hammond's face reflected annoyance as the dreaded memory of the show came back to haunt him. "Do you mean to tell me you got your information about the gate from that ridiculous TV show?"

"No," Jeannie answered for them. "Just about SG-1! Jackie made the gate on her own and we figured out the gate was real."

"She made the gate?" Sam's mouth dropped. "Jackie?" With sudden realization she looked at her comrades. Slowly her attention came back to Bambi and Jeannie. She asked, "What is Jackie's full name?"

She wiggled in her chair, a bit over confident. Bambi's lips grew tight, "Not telling."

Daniel's lips puckered. He leaned forward, "Would her name be Jacqueline O'Neill by any chance?" Waving his hands in a nonchalant way, "Born on June 19th 1918 in France. Was a teenage pilot that raced airplanes. Was in the British ATA and a member of WASP."

"Fifinella," Sam placed her head in her hands. "Christ, they even placed her jumpsuit. I knew I saw that stinking gremlin before."

The pair looked at one another trying to figure out how SG-1 knew Jackie's past. Jeannie finally asked, "How did you know all that? She's legally dead and hasn't even told you guys her real name. Wait…the generator."

"It's sitting in my lab," Sam confirmed. "It's by sheer coincidence that you both meet her. Jackie O'Neill is Colonel O'Neill's cousin. When Colonel O'Neill opened up a footlocker that belonged to his uncle, we found a very detailed drawing of the gate. We also found a newspaper report of her disappearing on July 3rd 1945. We went to the barn to see if we could pick up anything with our scanners. We found the generator standing there in broad daylight. We figured out she had warped herself into the future and we have spent and last few months looking for her."

Jeannie nodded as she spoke to herself, "So, that's why it wasn't there."

"Really," Bambi grew suspicious. "What are you going to do to her?"

Shaking her head Sam assured, "We're not going to do anything to her. We wanted to find her to tell her that her father is alive and that he did the same thing. We will intersect with him in tomorrow. We wanted to find out how she was able to do all this. She came up with a warp drive engine in 1945. She saw the gate in 1943 and nailed it. You have no idea how long it took our scientist to figure out exactly what it was. We want to know how she does it! She could of great help to us."

Suspecting the worst Bambi asked, "So, you won't be hooking her up to some supercomputer and downloading her brain, will ya?"

"Of course not," Sam reassured. "I've spent all my free time researching her and her career in WASP. Jackie is a World War Two veteran. She was in what is essentially the first women's air force. I have nothing but the up most respect for her and what she did for other women like me."

Bambi crossed her arms, " But you have supercomputers! You could hook her up to one and download her brain."

"No," Sam shook her head frantically. "We don't. To get her father out of the warp we need a supercomputer and the Asgard can provide that. In 1946 the government tried her experiment and her father got stuck in the warp. But they managed to make a core that was more pure than Jackie's."

"So…he would keep going," Jeannie summarized.

Nodding excitedly, "Yes, unless the Asgard help us beam him out of the warp."

Jeannie asked, "Asgard?"

"Little gray guys with big heads," Bambi replied. She waved her hand about, "Supreme Commander Thor is their leader. He's really cool."

Hammond's eyebrow lifted, "How do you know this Miss Jacobs?"

"Don't you ever watch the show?"

His face contoured and his expression deepened into a form of anger.

"Guess not," Bambi concluded.

"Okay," Daniel broke in, trying to change the subject before Hammond told the blonde what he thought. "How did Miss O'Neill come up with the gate address to Athens?"

"She just comes up with these things," Jeannie told him.

Sam wondered, "How are you able to dial back to Earth and not get our gate?"

"Remote access," Jeannie elucidated. "We programmed a code into the gate's receiver. We hit the symbol for Earth twice and it dials our gate."

Knowing it took himself months to figure out the symbols Daniel wondered, "How did you know what symbol was Earth?"

"Don't you ever watch the show?" Bambi asked once more. "We got most of it from there."

Jack speculated to Hammond, "I think Marty is letting a little too much info out."

Annoyed with the revelation and the availability of information to the public Hammond asked, "Ya think, Jack?"

Sam countered, "But that still doesn't explain how Jackie is able to not only build a warp drive engine and a Stargate, but also know what symbols will dial Athens, Langara, Bra'tac's camp? How did she do all that?"

Bambi lifted her finger, "We came up with Bray Tack's place off _Gateworld_. Langara we got from a fan club site on Sci- Fi channel but Jackie came up with Athens on her own." She cocked her head, "Ya know, Jackie and I both sunk a lot and I mean…a lot…of money into our gate. You guys can't just come and take it! The United States doesn't hold the patent on Stargates."

Even more annoyed than before, Hammond's knuckles cracked. He retorted, "The Stargate program is classified and it's against public interest for you to keep one in your garage, Miss Jacobs."

"I'll go to the press," Bambi threatened.

His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. The pencil he held snapped in two from the frustrations from the day.

Seeing trouble brewing Daniel glanced down at the file folder before him. The SGC had managed to pull all the information available on the two women. He spotted Bambi's major in college. With cunning negotiating skills he stated, "Miss Jacobs, I see you major in archeology in the local college."

Her eyes locked with the General's. She never flinched from a glare that could make Jack O'Neill shake in his boots. Her finger's tapped the table top, "If I can come up with next semester's tuition." She failed to mention her recent absentee rate, which threatened to end her schooling as well.

Daniel fiddled with his pen as he conjured up a deal, "What if the government paid for your college? I see you work as a waitress! How would you like to take an assistant job in the archeology department here?"

Enticed by the deal Bambi replied, "What about off world? I want my team - meaning myself, Jeannie and Jackie to have access off world."

Not sure if that would even be allowed, Daniel glanced at Hammond. The old general's eyes weren't in the mood to negotiate but he could see the benefit in the play.

Reluctantly Hammond gave an offer, "After the three of you completed and passed special ops training. And there would be an actual officer assigned to your team to lead it."

She shook her head, "Nope - Jackie's our leader. You said so yourself that she's a World War Two vet. That makes her military, right?"

Exhaling deeply, "It makes her a veteran and entitled to benefits. However, she is also legally dead and will not see the benefits of a World War Two veteran."

The long thin finger pointed at the general's face, "Jackie, has been screwed over enough times by the military. Did you know Hap Arnold…General Hap Arnold…was supposed to get her a commission in the Army Air Force? Needless top say that didn't happen and she got screwed."

Jeannie spoke to Bambi, "Jackie said the WASP program was a civilian program. Not military."

Sam informed the women, "An act of congress made it military. Jackie is a veteran. Since she was an instructor in the program that could make her the equivalent to an officer."

Hammond had enough and could see where Bambi was heading. He made his final offer. "Miss O'Neill will get a new birth certificate and a commission in the US Air Force as second lieutenant. Miss Jacobs, you will get the same commission upon completing college. Mrs. Miller, I am authorized to give you a position in the SGC. All of you will be required to complete SGC training and a probationary period. If all goes well your team will be reinstated as an SGC team. That's the only deal I will make. I suggest you two think about it."

"What about the money Jackie and I sank into our gate?"

"You will be reimbursed," Hammond assured.

**Langara**

The joystick felt good in her hand. The wooden handgrip was smooth to the touch. The plane jolted and rocked as it picked up speed. Nearing the end of the dirt runway the wings lifted the metal beast pulled away from its gravitational bonds.

Soaring up into the sky once more, Jackie's heart raced as she started maneuvers in the Langara Air Force. Her face couldn't help but reflect the utopia feeling she gained upon leaving the ground. Grinning from ear to ear, she kept pace with the other fighters. She fell into formation, readying herself for a run on a target.

Jonas had caught the flying bug himself during his time on Earth. After his return he turned home his attention towards the skies as well as the gate. Instrumental in placing a Stargate program that reflected Earth's program as well as armed forces.

Now a full member of the Langara military force, Captain Jonas Quinn took lead of the squadron. Jackie had inched up to become his wingman. She squeezed the microphone on, "Jonas…judging from the map we should be coming up on a target."

"That's right, Fifi. And it's Captain Quinn in the cockpit."

"Oh, sorry…Captain Quinn." She debated if she should ask. "Um, don't you have a call sign, Captain?"

"No," Jonas replied as he adjusted the controls.

"Well, the pilots…where I come from…use calls signs instead of names. The call sign was based usually on your name or something about you. Like you would be called Q-ball."

Another flyer spouted over the radio, "Q-ball! I like it. Hey, Fifi…what would my call sign be? Name's Cyrus Basil."

"Leaf," The pilot told him.

Jonas chuckled, "And your call sign, Fifi?"

She paused a moment in thought. Reaching back to her days as a skyracer. "Fledgling," She finally stated. "After my first plane."

Jonas gave orders, "Okay, Fledgling and…Leaf…you're my wingmen. We start our target run in 20 clicks. Check your weapons."

Jackie looked down at her notes she made from the earlier briefing. The weapons were comparable to Earth's Army Air Force. Each plane was armed with six, fifty caliper machine guns. Loaded with two hundred and fifty rounds of ammunition each. Each plane has a total of six missiles mounted under the wings and each. She was truly flying a warbird!

She spotted the target just ahead. A silver balloon floating in the atmosphere, tethered to the ground. The balloon wasn't very big, maybe two feet across. She sighted in the balloon and then squeezed the mic against her throat. "Q-ball, I have the balloon in sight. Permission to fire."

"Pop it, Fledgling," Jonas instructed.

The squeezed the trigger just a hair. The rounds erupted from the wings, blowing the balloon to smithereens instantly. Jonas smiled at the accomplishment, "Direct hit, Fledgling! Leaf…you get the next target."

"Copy that Captain…I mean Q-ball."

Jonas muttered to himself, "I'm gonna get her for that silly name." His finger adjusted the controls as they approached the next target. He instructed, "Leaf, it's all yours."

"Right sir," The young man's voice replied. He squeezed off the trigger and missed the balloon. His plane then over shot the target. "Ah, nix."

"We'll go for another pass," Jonas assured. "You're doing fine, Leaf."

Jackie couldn't help but wonder just how new the young man was to flying. The target seemed rather easy to hit. She squeezed the mic as she mimicked Jonas's flight pattern. "Q-ball, just how new is everyone in this air force?"

"The Air Force is six months old. Everyone here is still a novice, Fledgling."

"Novices? And you're gonna take on the Wraith?"

Shaking his head, "No, just defend the gate so we can have time to evacuate the planet. Our job is to keep the Darts busy…not win the fight." His heart sank as he stated the words. He knew the chances of their plan being a success was slim to none but they people needed to find some defense and air would be the most logical choice. Earth had supplied them with plans for rail guns and had been working on a way to prevent the Wraith from dialing the gate before the attack. Though, that was untested.

"Oh," Jackie's mind went back to her days flying in the ATA. How the British were outnumbered and out gunned. She soon figured out that many of the novice flyers would be giving up their lives to protect their only escape route. The planes were coming back up on the second balloon. Jackie spoke, "Leaf, keep your shoulders square and arm relaxed. Gently squeeze the trigger."

"I'm trying," He replied. He squeezed off another round, still missing the balloon. "Damn!"

"It's okay…there's still time." Jonas told him. "We still got time to practice."

Without warning a bolt of light whizzed by the canopy of Jonas's plane. Trying to figure out its source and fearing what he will find, he cranked his head around to see the enemy Dart baring down on him. "We've got company!"

**SGC - Gateroom**

As if waiting for a triumphant event, the glimmering gate stood before the teams being assembled to assist Langara. SG-1 would lead a strike force to aid Jonas while Sheppard's team would lead an investigative force to Athens in the hopes of finding the city intact.

Ronon stood before Sheppard and stated, "I'm going with them."

Sheppard wanted to go with SG-1 into battle as well but knew he was indeed the second part of making General Hammond's plan successful. If the city could be used as a secondary base and refuge for the survivors of Langara as well as other worlds decimated by the Wraith, then the allies would have equal technology to what the enemy has been employing. Knowing it would be futile he didn't attempt to change the large man's mind. "Do what you gotta do, Ronon." His hand patted his friend's shoulder, "They need all the help they can get."

"I will," The man agreed.

Bambi had asked and was granted permission to help retrieve her companion. While Jeannie was allowed to see the teams off before she left to retrieve her daughter from the sitter. Her heart wanted to go with them but time was against her.

Jeannie looked at the her friend's empty hands, "They gonna give you your rifle back?"

Bambi shrugged. "Well, we never did get a chance to fire them…or sight them in like Jackie wanted too." She patted Teal'c on the back, "I'll just hide behind muscles here."

The Jaffa grunted, "I suggest you stay here or go with your friend. I will not be able to protect you."

Grinning she retorted, "I'll be quiet as a mouse, muscles."

Hammond walked across the floor with the two rifles that Jackie had made for the team. His words were directed at Colonel O'Neill. "These weapons have been sighted and test fired at our facility, Colonel. I think you should arm you team with them."

"The little white rifle?" Jack's face grimaced as he took one of the guns. "It's a chick's gun, sir."

"Even if this rifle was painted pink…I would insist, Colonel." His hand came up to Jack's face holding a very large cartridge. "The gun fire this round of ammunition. Plus it has a EMP grenade with launcher."

Jack's eyebrows lifted considerably. He cranked his head around and rattled to Bambi, "You three chicks were gonna fire that?"

"Jackie said it will take down an elephant!" As Jack stood gaping Jeannie shrugged innocently. "We figured it would be powerful enough to penetrate the Wraith's skin. We never got a chance to test fire the rifles though. We were gonna do it on Bra'tac's planet after we went to Langara."

Teal'c took the weapon from Jack's hand and gazed upon the cold steel. He then handed his P-90 to Hammond. Simply stating, "I shall use this weapon."

Ronon grabbed the other gun, "This looks good."

Jack cautioned, "Make sure you two brace those guns. Jackie has one too…right?"

"Yeah," Bambi replied. She held up her empty hands, "Can't I have something to carry for protection? How about one of them cool looking machine guns?"

"No," Hammond told her. "However, you can have a radio incase you need help. I'm not fond of the idea of letting you go off world, Miss Jacobs. I'm allowing you to go to help your friend. That's the only reason you are going."

Taking the radio Hammond offered Bambi muttered, "Man, you now how to blow something cool."

Jeannie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Bambi. She whispered, "Be careful."

"I will," She squeezed back.

"You have a go!" The general announced.

By pairs the men and women filtered through the gate. Jeannie stood beside her brother and watched them all disappear. Bambi walked up the ramp last. She turned slightly, gazing upon Jeannie. Giving a half smile and a nod she then walked into the water and disappeared.

Rodney stated, "You were going off world with weapon you never even tested? What were you thinking?"

Jeannie hollered, "Meredith, just shut up."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Langara**

Bias was the fight! The Wraith's Dart class craft were far superior to anything the Langara Air Force had managed to conjure up. The maneuverability was superb; the rate of fire incredibly better and the blue capture beam could take a pilot right out of the cockpit.

Jonas's newly formed air force was decimated in a brief amount of time. Reinforcements were sent up, only to be shot down or the pilot captured as a Dart flew over the cockpit. Few craft remained airborne as Jonas led the few pilots that remained in an effort to keep the gate clear for incoming SG teams from Earth.

Jackie and Leaf each flanked his plane. Both swerving to avoid the blue capture beams of light that shot down from Darts. Jonas was running out of options. Everything that the SGC had taught him had been implemented and still wasn't enough. His fears wasn't for his life, he had already deemed himself to captured or killed by the Wraith. Dreading the thought of what happen to his wingmen, he let out a final order. "Fifi, Basil…if I'm shot down…you two head for the gate. You might have a chance to get away."

Jackie retorted, "I'm not one of your pilots Jonas. Turn me lose here. I can draw them away and you lead a retreat before you lose the entire squad."

"I can't let you do that, Fifi."

Basil's voice was tense. "Captain, we're losing craft. The Wraith can beam our guys right out of the cockpit."

"Just avoid the beams the best you can, Lieutenant."

Fed up, Jackie instructed, "Leaf, stay with Mr. Smith on his way to Washington." Taking her craft out of formation she made an abrupt turn and headed back into the enemy.

Jonas snorted, "Fifi!"

"Later!" She told him. "You can chew me out later. Get the newbies to the ground." Her eyes locked on a Dart as it closed in on her wingman's plane. She gave warning, "Leaf…you got one."

He cranked head around, "Where? I don't see him." Panic strained his voice, "Where is he?"

"Go into a barrel roll…now Leaf."

He jerked the stick to the right, heaving the craft over. The Dart over shot him with the blue ray of light narrowly missing the young pilot. As the plane came back up from the roll the young man's green eyes spotted Jackie's plane turning sideways. The propeller nearly stalled. The Dart crossed the nose of the plane as she opened fire. The bullets penetrated the Wraith's cockpit, killing the enemy instantly. The dart turned belly side up as it went into a dive and crashed into the ground.

Leaf grinned, "Great shot, Fifi! How did you get the plane to slide like that?"

Bringing the plane out of the modified skid she replied, "Don't try it, Leaf. It's a stunt."

Jonas hollered, "You just put that plane into a skid. What else can you do?"

"I can dogfight. By the way Mr. Smith…you suck at it. Now get the kids out of here."

Hesitating Jonas reluctantly agreed, "You won't have any back up, Fifi"

She yelled at him, "Just go!" Transfixed on the oncoming swarm that the remaining pilots were trying to outrun. "I'll buy you some time."

His fist hit the inside of the fuselage as he found himself unable to turn around and go into the swarm with her. Jonas's eyes settled on a few more planes that had managed to escape the carnage. "Okay," His voice cracked. "Good luck, Fifi."

"Jonas?"

"Yeah?"

"One more thing. My name…it's actually Jackie. Not Fifinella." She wasn't sure why she told him the confession. Perhaps with the aspect of certain death just moments away, she didn't wish to be remembered as Fifi.

"Jackie?" His head dropped for a moment. Fearing it was the last time he would ever speak to his new friends his voice became soft, "You have a nice name. Hey, I like it better than Fifi. You should use it more often."

"I'll remember that." Before her the Darts closed in. Her finger placed on the trigger. Closing her eyes as rounds of ammunition spit out of the wings as she plowed head first into the swarm.

**Gate**

The reinforcements emerged from the gate upon the scene of utter chaos. Many of the Langarians had fled underground while other went to find refuge in nearby caves. The ground forces of Army was fractured and split as the soldiers were beamed out of their defensive positions by the menacing Darts.

Jack barked orders, "Carter dial the gate!"

Dialing the gate immediately upon entering a situation where the Wraith were either in a culling or poised to launch culling had now become standard SGC procedure. For the program that Carter had devised to prevent the Wraith from using the gate as a way to keep the inhabitants from escaping only worked in short micro burst that the Wraith's technology could get around. Their only hope to prevent being boxed in was to dial out first. A race had erupted on who could dial the gate faster and sometimes Sam was on the losing side of that race.

As was the case today, the gate quickly reestablished before Sam could dial out. Thus, blocking all of the SGC teams on the planet for next thirty-eight minutes.

Jack knew the gate established before Sam could dial out. Kicking himself he grumbled, "We have to hold it!" A large rock soon became his only shield from the laser blast the erupted around him, filling the air with hazy smoke.

Bambi remained right behind him. Flanked by Teal'c and the little white rifle. Looking upon the Jaffa she shouted, "Muscles, Jackie put in a EMP canon to take down those…dart…things. Try shooting it."

His large hands gripped the smooth stock. Bringing the weapon to his shoulder as he looked down the barrel only to realize he no way to sight the weapon onto his target. Peering at the barrel his voice bellowed, "O'Neill, this weapon has no sights."

The colonel reached over, flicking up a square metal fixture with a small bar across the center. He gruffed, "It's old style, T."

"I see," Teal'c growled. Taking aim the Jaffa fiddled for the trigger mechanism. Double triggers rested inside the guard as his thick fingers debated which to pull for the canon. Common sense dictated it would be the second trigger for the second weapon. Thrusting the digit between the trigger pairs as he steadied the weapon and fired.

Lightening bolted out of the end of the stock. It arced through the air, hitting the Dart behind the target Teal'c had selected. The craft rolled and dived into the ground. Pleased that he hit a craft but angry it was not the one he was aiming for Teal'c took on an unkempt attitude. His finger reached for the second trigger once more with willingness to hit any craft that wondered into view. Click! Nothing happened.

Bambi shouted over the noise, "Jackie said it has to recharge between canon fire."

"How long shall the task take?"

Shrugging, "I don't know. A few minutes?"

The former First Prime groaned as he loaded the chamber with the round of ammunition. Forced to fall back to the rifle's primary defense, which in all likely hood may or may not even impact the Wraith.

The first wave of enemy came into view. Emerging from the tree line and heading through the clearing like a sea of beings intent to wash over SG-1. Teal'c adjusted the sights for the closing faceless Wraith. Squeezing of a round the gun kicked back with great force. A force so great that it caused the mighty Jaffa to take pause. Immediately covering the bruised shoulder with his hand as his eyes fixed on the falling Wraith.

Three Wraith soldiers had collapsed before them. The round penetrated the core of a stack. Audaciously Jack looked over at Teal'c. "Way to go, T. Line 'em up and then pull."

"Indeed."

From the opposite side of the flanking fighters Ronon had perched the rifle upon the top of a large log. He too had managed to take out a dart with the canon and now was set to fire off a round. The gun kicked with a loud crack.

Daniel's hand covered his ear out of a knee jerk reaction. Looking back at Ronon who was now removing his vest and folding it into a small square. Daniel grimaced, "What are you doing?"

"Recoil," Ronon stated. He butted the gun up against the think pad place precariously on the shoulder. He then started to cock and fire the weapon with rapid speed. Rows of Wraith started to fall. A grin crossed the warrior's face, "I could get used to the little girl gun."

**Athens**

The former Atlantis team walked through the gate and into deja'vu. The city submerged, as was Atlantis. The sensors triggered the lights to rise as the men and women walked about the main level. Same décor and the same exact layout as their old home. As well as the same problems they encountered when they set foot on Atlantis.

Weir ordered, "Rodney, check the power levels. We may have to release the seafloor clamps."

"I'm on it," He went directly towards the console and tapped a few keys. "I released the clamps. Power is failing."

Sheppard added, "The city has been on the ocean floor for ten thousand years too. The shields drained the ZPM's like Atlantis did."

"Which is why we brought the naqudah generators," Rodney's finger waved. "Raising the city now!" His well-manicured fingers flipped some switches.

The city heaved and moaned as it was released from its bounds. The water bubbled by the glass window to the darkened outside view. Emerging from the depth and into the choppy ice filled sea. Outside there was no sun or moon. The shields failed completely and howl of the winter wind could be heard.

Rodney's face contorted, "It's freezing outside. Great, just great! Athens is on an ice planet."

Sheppard and Weir gave each other glances. Ice was one aspect they had not planned on. The expedition was hastened and it was assumed the planet was sunny and warm. No one had brought anything for winter like weather.

Weir asked, "What's the temperature outside Rodney?"

"Minus 40 degrees," His nose twitched up. "It's as cold as the artic."

"Do we have heat?" Elizabeth asked.

The power depleted completely from the ZPM's. The whole city suddenly was plunged in darkness. As an eerie feel was cast about Athens, Rodney's voice squeaked. "No."

Sheppard insisted, "We'll hook up some generators and dial the SGC. Tell 'em we need heaters and parkas."

Rubbing his hands together the scientist added, "Oh, and battery operated gloves?" He paused, "Can I get heated socks too?"

**Langara**

The single Wraith hive-ship orbited the planet. Seemingly alone and unmatched in it's power. The Darts flew in and out of the bays of the lumbering beast to deposit their catch.

A hyperdrive window opened near the planet and the Earth made ship the _Deadalus_ erupted from the blue light. Without hesitation Colonel Caldwell had ordered the attack. All batteries fired at will with many targets hitting their mark. Catching the Wraith vessel off guard the ship scrambled to raise its shields.

The bridge of the _Deadalus_ filled with smoke and alarms. Colonel Caldwell stood front and center barking orders. "Get me a radio link to SG-1." The young communications officer nodded for the colonel to continue. "SG-1, this is the _Deadalus_. Do you have anyone on that Wraith ship?"

Jack O'Neill's voice cracked over the receiver, "No we don't. Could use a little help down here."

The commander gave another order, "Beam a nuke on that ship before they get the shield up."

"Nuke away," The technician reported.

The explosion was magnificent, bright lights erupted from the haul as it tore the vessel apart. As soon as the battle had started it had ended. It was luck and luck alone that there was only one ship and the fear another Hive class Wraith ship would appear soon haunted Caldwell.

The colonel addressed SG-1 once more, "Colonel O'Neill. The Wraith hive ship has been destroyed. I don't care to stay long cause where there's one another isn't far behind. Do you have people for me to beam up?"

"Yes, the Langaradians."

The colonel looked at his technician for a report. "I have a lock on the refuges in the bunkers. Beaming them up now."

"We have the refugees Colonel. How about your team?"

"Negative," Jack replied. "We have Langarada's Air Force and one of our own out there. We have to hold the gate."

Caldwell looked over his technician's shoulder. He replied, "Sensor's indicate only one plane is still flying."

"That one might be one of ours."

"I can't get a lock, sir." The tech informed.

"Are you sure, Colonel?" Caldwell asked. "We can't get a lock."

The voice crackled, "Jonas just told me it's Jackie…my cousin."

"You're cousin?" Caldwell's face contorted. He wondered why he had never heard of any relatives of Colonel O'Neill being in the program before.

"Yeah, my cousin." Jack repeated. Grinning he added, "She's new!"

**Jackie's Plane**

She headed towards a deep canyon to try and lose the Wraith Darts still hounding her tail. She peered into the mirror above her head and spotted the remaining three darts closing in, still shooting lasers at her.

Desperate to lose them she contemplated using the air compressed super charger for added speed. She wasn't even sure if the device would work or if the engine would stall upon losing needed air in the mix.

The canon grew narrow and the three Darts drew out into a single line. She maneuvered the plane full throttle through very tight areas that would surly kill even some seasoned pilots. One false move and her plane would be demolished.

The Dart behind her opened fire and she yanked the plane on its side. Lying under a rock bridge. She glanced up and spotted the Darts easily making the same maneuver. "Oh come on," She whined. "What the hell do I have chasing me? Heat seeking missiles?"

Her mind went to the article she read about the missiles in the magazine she got at the library. "Heat seeking?" She paused. "Hmm…I wonder?"

Grabbing the flare gun, she brought the plane even lower to the bottom of the canon where the temperature of the ground would be hottest. She popped back the canopy and held the gun before her head. Waiting for the perfect moment and for another rock formation.

Looming ahead was the perfect size boulder. She passed it she fired the flare and the Dart's weapons locked onto the flare and made contact with the boulder. Sliding from the side of the rock face and hitting one of the Darts.

Grinning at her achievement she looked back at the two remaining Darts on her tail fin. Once more laser fire erupted around her. Hitting the stabilizer of the aircraft. The stick bucked in her hand. She pulled back hard to raise the nose as she began to run out of space. The canyon walls were closing in at a pointed end.

The plane started to shake. "Come on! Pull up," Jackie spoke to the craft. "Please pull up." As she closed in on the solid rock wall her airspeed slowed. Certain she would crash she pressed the release for the compressed air in hopes of gaining her a boost over the edge. The plane bolted up giving the pilot added gravitational forces. Barely clearing the rock ledge as the two Darts continued to fire upon her. She continued to pull up; using what extra boost she could to gain altitude. Knowing her best chance of escape lay with the gate.

**Gate**

He could hear the roar of the engine coming closer. The colonel's face twitched and contorted as more Wraith rushed their strong hold as they too tried to get to the gate.

The _Deadalus_ had beamed down reinforcements to help keep the position. Caldwell was then directed to leave with the refugees before another Wraith hive ship could appear. The thirty-eight minutes was now up and Carter once again dialed the SGC. This time it established and their escape route was complete. The wounded had been evacuated, leaving Jonas as the last officer of the Langara forces left.

He was determined to hold the gate so everyone could get away safely. The very last pilot was not even one of his but nevertheless he would not leave her behind. Jonas crouched next to Bambi. Armed with a pistol he shot at the faceless enemy.

Bambi shouted to him, "Why is she going up? She can't land here?"

"I don't think she plans on landing, Bambi."

"What the hell is she gonna do? Jump?"

Shrugging he nodded and gave a boyish smile. "She has a chute."

**Jackie's Plane**

After reaching maximum altitude her plane went over into a nosedive. Gaining airspeed she pulled away from the Darts and pulled back the canopy once more. The sheer speed of the rushing air lifted her from the seat and forced her out the cockpit. She tumbled by the plane, holding the little white rifle tight. As the Dart flew by she pulled the second trigger blindly.

The Dart keeled over from the electromagnetic canon. It headed towards the ground in a death roll.

She fumbled for the ripcord and pulled hard. The chute opened and pulled her upwards as it inflated. Looking down she spotted the gate and the men defending it. She couldn't help but wonder why they stayed. Surely she was not worth such a risk. For a moment she forgot there was still another Dart in the air as her plane crashed into the ground, right behind the second Dart and erupted into a fireball.

Smiling triumphantly she mocked, "Hah, take that you…pig." She looked up only to find another Dart coming directly at her. It opened fire as she tried to hide by drawing her legs up and screaming. "Oh crap!"

Miraculously the weapon missed her but her luck didn't hold. The enemy craft ran directly into the parachute cord, thus effectively entangling her beneath the belly of the Dart. She pulled the chute release and dropped out from the entangled cords. Falling backwards as she drew the rifle up to her waist and fired at the underbelly. Placing a large hole directly through the cockpit and causing the Dart to list and roll towards the ground.

The sudden realization that she was falling fast with no chute deployed had hit her hard as she scrambled to find the ripcord for the reserve. Frantically scrambling to pull the ripcord she managed to pull the chute open right before hitting the treetops. Her body snapped through the branches just off before the gate.

**Gate**

Jack yelled out, "T…Daniel…with me." He hopped out from behind the rock and forced his way towards the fallen pilot. Determined to find her alive.

Barely conscious Jackie gazed up at the tangled cord in the limb. Her aching hands found the army pocketknife her father had given her to carry. Fumbling she opened it and reached above her head to make the cuts. Giving way, she fell from the limb and hit the ground feet first - hard. Her leg snapped on impact. Pain shot through her as she doubled over. Looking over a fallen log she could see a number of Wraith coming towards her. Her head hurt and she just wanted to sleep. Not registering the danger her hand felt the side of her forehead. Hot blood streamed down her skin from the cut.

Bullets erupted above her head. She looked back towards the source. Three men came running towards her. Teal'c armed with a familiar white painted rifle. Colonel O'Neill shouted orders:

"Grab her, Daniel."

She felt two arms wrap around her, lifting her off the ground. The smell of gunfire all around, as she was rushed towards the gate. Feeling like a child in his arms, she started to drift off to sleep from the multiple injuries.

**SGC**

"I need a medic," Daniel Jackson's voice called out upon entering the SGC once more. A flurry of activity surrounded the returning team. Daniel placed Jackie's limp body on the gurney.

Janet Fraiser took over. "Her leg is broke and she has a head injury. Let's go."

As the doctor started to wheel the her patient away Sam called out, "Janet, test her for the Aryan marker. Run a full genetic profile. I want to know the results ASAP."

"I will."

SG-1 watched as Jackie was wheeled away. Bambi looked at Sam and crossed her arms. She couldn't help but wonder what the genetic profile was for. Blurting, "Aryan marker? Genetic profile? Jackie's no weird-o. What's all that for?"

Adamantly Sam defended her request. "Listen, Jackie's birth certificate lists her mother as unknown. Her father is obviously hiding something and that test might explain a hell of a lot as to how Jackie comes up with all this stuff." She moved to eyelevel. Effrontery in speech and gesture, "I want to see your garage, this notebook and everything she is working on. If Jackie is even part Aryan, which would explain and hell of a lot, we need to know and so does she."

"Aryan?" Bambi's mind searched what she knew about her show but none of it seemed related to Jackie.

Jack's calming voice elucidated, "We think the Ancients had split off into another fraction. They call themselves the Aryans. This fraction of Ancient tried to use genetics to save all the knowledge. We don't know who my cousin's mother is and since she built a gate in your garage…we figure…"

"You think her mother is Aryan?"

"Possibly," Jack shrugged. "Bam, she's in good hands. Doc Fraiser is one of the best. Let's get that gate out of your garage and the time we get back…cousin Jackie might be awake."

Regretting losing the little gate and yet very concerned for her friend Bambi gave into the demands of the government. "Alright, I guess it would be better if we weren't running a Stargate program out of my garage."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Bambi's Garage**

Jack swung the panel door up to reveal the hidden contents. There before him stood an exact replica of their own gate but much smaller in size. Off to the side of the gate sat a folding card table with a high-powered computer. On the other side of the gate was a small square device that seemed to be a power source.

Bambi flipped the switch and single light bulb lit the darken recesses. One side of the garage housed Jackie's workbench. In the far corner was a machinist's lathe and an assortment of power tools. A freestanding shelf was neatly packed with Jackie's records and a mismatch of assorted objects.

"There it is," Bambi waved towards the gate. "Her workbench is over there. She has tools over there and I don't know what those things are over there."

Sam peeked at the shelf, picking up one of the gadgets she stated, "This is a stabilizer for a transporter ring. Was she planning on making one of them too?" Her eyes scanned over the other objects, "Power source regulator, crystal based transistor, pulse regulator…it's like a store shelf of Ancient parts!"

Thumbing through the albums Daniel noted, "Glenn Miller, another Glenn Miller…Glen Miller and the Army Air Force Band, Major Glenn Miller." He put the albums back, "I guess she likes Glenn Miller."

Grinning Bambi jested, "She a thing for guys with glasses. Better watch out Dr. Jackson. She's already got you on radar."

Jack looked the smaller gate over from front to back. He spotted something new out of the corner of his eyes. He walked over towards the workbench and looked at the device. It was a flat piece of steel with a control box wired to it. It looked ridicules at first sight. Jack picked up the contraption, "What's this thing?"

Carter shrugged, "I don't know."

Placing her finger to her lip Bambi recalled, "Oh yeah! That's a wheel-less skateboard. Jackie thought it would be cool to have skateboards the floated in the air.

"Floats?" The colonel looked it over. He then placed the plate of metal down and stood on top of it. Holding the control box in his hand he flipped on the switch. He soon found a humming sound coming from beneath as he was levitated from the bonds of the earth.

"Sir, I don't think you should be playing with that."

His fingers flipped the toggle switch and the metal plate started to go slowly forward. He found leaning could actually turn the contraption. He grinned as he floated by Sam. "Hey Carter, make me one of these."

Rolling her eyes the Major asked, "Where's this notebook? I need to see it."

Bambi gathered the prized leather-bound case and handed the whole thing to Sam. "This thing has her life in it. Everything she ever did from age sixteen till just last night. Please be careful with it--it's her life's work."

Long, soft, delicate fingers slowly wrapped around the case. Sam assured, "I will."

**SGC**

Bambi was escorted by SG-1 to Jackie's bedside in the infirmary. The waitress gasped upon the sight of her friend in a cast from the knee down. A dressing covered the stitches on her forehead. From under the blankets an array of wires snaked out and connected to monitors that beeped loudly. Echoing a stable heart rate and breathing pattern. To the untrained ear the beeps seemed alarming but to a doctor the noise was music that sang in rhythm and time.

Dr. Fraiser approached them with her hands in the lab coat pockets. She spoke directly to Sam, "I ran the DNA. She has the Aryan marker as well as the ATA gene."

"She has both?" Sam's momentary confusion melted when she looked upon Jack. "Is the ATA from her father or mother?"

"The ATA gene is from her father's side. Her DNA profile is rather unique. She's half human and half Aryan Ancient. The Aryan marker was also discovered with mitochondria DNA. Her mother is Aryan. Her father…human with the Ancient gene. It's just a matter of luck that she didn't activate some Ancient artifact off world."

Puckering in thought Jack asked, "What would happen if she stuck her head in one of those hand--thing-ies?"

"She would be downloaded like you were, Colonel." Fraiser replied. "However her mind isn't entirely human. She might be able to actually hold that knowledge without it killing her."

To clarify Bambi asked, "So, Jackie's what? Half alien?" The aspect seemed even more bizarre than before but at the same time it gave some answers to nagging questions. Her friend's abilities seemed phenomenal, something nearly super human. How Jackie could conjure up such neat inventions drove Bambi to the edge of insanity as she pondered just how brilliant Jackie had to be. But now, that brilliance was fading and the awe from the experience was replaced with some basic understanding. One of which scared her immensely.

The doctor tried to keep things in perspective. She gently touched Bambi's shaking hands. "No, she's not half alien. She has Aryan genetic memory. That's how she was able to come up with a warp drive engine. How she was able to build the gate. She has advanced genetics but that doesn't make her…an alien."

Daniel pondered aloud, "I wonder what her true learning curve is? If a lot of what she has done was simply following directions then what is her actual capacity to learn? Does having the Ancient knowledge make her a genius or just--someone with genetic memory?"

She wiped tears back from her cheeks for her heart reached out for Jackie. Alien DNA? Part alien? Bambi doubted her friend even had a clue as to what was found in those cells. She added, "Jeannie asked what her learning process was. Jackie said it just popped in there. She just--knew it."

Glancing towards Jack, Daniel's hand touched his upper lip. "Kind of like the time Jack was downloaded. The information overtook him."

"But she's not speaking Ancient, Daniel." The cousin defended. "It's not over taking her like it did me. She's just accessing what she needs too. Like pulling a…a…web page off the internet."

Bambi inched closer to Jackie's bedside. She cranked her head around and asked the doctor, "Can she hear me?"

"Possibly," Fraiser bent over to examine Jackie further. "The medication I gave should have worn off by now. Let's see if I can wake her." She rubbed her hand harder than normal, "Jackie? Can you hear me? Jackie?" She got no reply.

Gently pushing on her shoulder Bambi tried to arouse her friend, "Jackie? Come on…you gotta wake up now."

Slowly the eyes began to flutter. The heaviness of sleep started to fade. Her mouth felt like it was packed full cotton and her eyes blinked rapidly. Emerging from the state she looked at the people surrounding her. Finally asking, "What happened?"

Waving his arm across the air in a large arc Jack explained, "You took on a bunch of Wraith Darts and won. Ya did fanatic kid." He jested, "Matter of fact you're replacing Daniel on SG-1." Daniel threw him a look. Blinking innocently he mentioned, "She's way cooler than you, Daniel."

"Um," Jackie wasn't sure what he was talking about. "My leg kind of hurts."

He shoved his hands in his pockets, "That's cause you broke it…Cousin Jackie."

"Ah?" Her eyes settled on Bambi. Her finger pointed to Jack, "What's he talking about?"

"He really is your cousin." Bambi then explained. "They found a drawing you made of the gate in your father's footlocker. Found your generator in the barn and they have been looking for you. Woman, you've been hiding out as a waitress for nothing. They knew you were here for over a month now." She sat down on the edge of the bed. Patting her friend's cast she added, "Oh, by the way. Your mother was an alien from space and the reason you can make a Stargate in my garage is because you have the Ancient knowledge floating around in your genes."

Not understanding or comprehending the words Jackie muttered, "I don't wear jeans."

Daniel glanced at Jack then Sam. "Gawd, this is gonna be a head trip for her."

Sam sat on the other side of Jackie's bed. She carefully thought out what to say. "Jackie, it's me, Major Samantha Carter. I found the generator in your aunt's barn. I did some research and found that your father, Colonel Frederick O'Neill made a second generator and he copied your experiment. He's coming here. Soon we will be bring him out of the warp."

"My father's dead. The social security place said so."

"He's only listed as dead, Jackie. He copied your experiment. Do you understand? He's alive and on his way here. He never gave up on you. He's still searching for you."

Gradually she began to shake the effects of the medications. Sam's words floated through her conscious mind. "My Dad's alive?"

"Yeah, he is." Sam gave a reassuring smile as Jackie's brown eyes settled on her with clarity. "He's warping here as we speak."

"He's in a warp? How could he be warping?"

Dabbing the tear that streamed down her own face Sam's heart tugged for Fred. Her relationship with own father strained for much of her youth. Only the Tok'ra, Salmak had made him more open to her. She envied the relationship Jackie had her father. A man who was willing to risk everything and anything to find his only daughter. Someone who would not forgo his child to fate but would follow her anywhere…even into the future. Sniffing Sam explained, "Your Dad made a second generator to follow you here. He never gave up on you and is risking everything to find you. You're Dad is very special man."

"My Dad?" Jackie scratched her head in thought, "He did what?"

"He built another generator is coming here to find you."

Exasperating Jackie exclaimed, "That idiot! What the fuck did he do?" She hauled herself up in the bed. Her heart beat faster as she looked at the shocked expression on Bambi's face. "What?"

"I never heard you swear before."

Sam calmly stated, "Your father is risking everything to get to you, Jackie. He loves you."

She snapped, "You've never met my father!"

**Thor's Ship**

Dr. Fraiser allowed Jackie to be brought up to the vessel with SG-1 in the hopes of beaming her father out of the warp. She had been fitted with a pair of crutches to hobble about and a pair of SGC green fatigues. SG-1 dressed in their green uniforms with black tactical vest and armed with P-90s all stood on the bridge, flanking Jackie.

Thor's large black eyes peered at them from his podium. He moved nearly mechanically as he spoke. "Welcome aboard, Miss O'Neill. I am Thor…Supreme Commander of the Asgard."

"Um…"Trying very hard to sound diplomatic. "Hi there!" Jackie's small hand gave a wave. "I'm really happy to meet you and I want to thank you for…whatever that blue light thing is…and bringing me up here. I've never met an ass-guard before."

"Ahem!" Daniel leaned closer. He whispered, "It's Asgard. Not ass-guard."

"Oh!" She quickly changed the subject unsure is she insulted the being or not for Thor's face remained stolid. "You can get my idiot father out of the latest mess he got himself into?"

"Indeed," Thor's hands made adjustments to the controls. "I have taken Major Carter's calculations and made the proper adjustments for the particle bore. We will intersect with your father in ten Earth seconds."

"Really?"

"Indeed."

The bridge fell awkwardly silent for a few seconds. Sam stated, "I'm gonna go help Thor." She scooted closer to the control panels and peered at the screen.

The seconds melted away and a blue beam of light erupted from the ceiling in front of the large bay view window that over looked the Earth.

Thor announced, "I have successfully made the particle beam bore through warped space. I am attempting retraction of the core."

Jack looked confused, "I thought he was extracting Uncle Fred?"

"We need to shut the generator down first, sir."

Daniel added, "Otherwise the generator would keep going, Jack."

"Ah," He nodded. "I knew that." Sam glanced upon his clueless shrug and simply rolled her eyes.

"I have locked onto the core and have extracted it. Sensors have located Colonel O'Neill. I am beaming him aboard now."

A figure of a lone standing man developed in the blue light before the group. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all walked closer to the man, as he became a solid form. The blue light disappeared leaving a man about the same height as Daniel standing in face view of Earth. He wore tan pants and army dress shirt. Dark brown hair crept out from under his floppy crusher style officer's cap. His hands still poised on his hips.

He cocked his head as he overlooked the planet. Words moved past his lips, "What the hell happened here?"

Thor replied, "You have been successfully removed from a time warp."

Fred O'Neill spun around fast. His clear blue eyes settled on the alien. Gathering his thoughts and speaking before those thoughts were completely gathered his hand went up, "Ah! Hi there! Whatever you are. Um…you haven't by any chance seen a cute little girl about yay tall." His hand leveled just below his shoulder. "Short brown hair, smart as a whip." His eyes then settled on SG-1. The weapons were obvious to the man. "Okay…um…you guys are?"

He looked just like the man in the picture that Jack now had on his fireplace mantle. Jack grinned slightly at his uncle. "I'm Jack O'Neill. I'm your nephew, Uncle Fred."

"Nephew?" His left eyebrow arched. "I don't recall having a nephew."

"My father was your half brother…Jonathan O'Neill. I'm his son. You've traveled into the future."

"Future?" Pointing over his shoulder. "In space?"

"That too," Jack nodded. "Let me explain what has happened. You warped yourself through time with Cousin Jackie's generator. Thor help us get you out of the warp cause if we didn't get you out of the warp you would have kept going further into the future. It's now 2008. You have traveled over sixty years. Now…I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill of the US Air Force. My teammates are Dr. Daniel Jackson, Major Samantha Carter and the big guy is Teal'c. The gray guy is Thor…of the Asgard."

"Ass guard?"

Daniel winced and corrected, "Asgard…with a zee sound."

The unsure Colonel clapped his hands together, "Great! So, has anyone seen my daughter? You mentioned her by name. Jackie!"

Thor's head turned slightly, "The woman you are referring to is standing directly behind you."

Surprised he turned fast. His face softened upon sight of her. He rushed towards her with arms open wide, "Kid!"

She felt herself being lifted into her father's strong arms. Squeezing him tight, "Dad! I can't believe you're here."

Gently he brought her back down. "I never gave up on you. They told me you were dead but never believed it." His large hands cupped her face. His thumbs brushed her tears away. "Daddy's here, pumpkin. Daddy's here. We're gonna be okay now." He sucked back his own tears, "What happened to your leg? You're okay?"

"I'm fine. I broke it jumping out of the plane."

"That's my kid," He drew her close once more. Softly kissing her forehead. Once more his hands cupped her delicate face. "So, you've figured out how to fix this yet?"

Curious Sam asked, "Fix this? Colonel…I'm not sure I follow."

Still holding onto his only child Fred turned sideways. "She can fix this. This…time warp thing." His eyes looked for answers, "You figured out how to reverse it, right? We can go back home!"

Carter interrupted, "Colonel…there is no way of sending either one of you back through time. You are both stuck here."

"I didn't ask you, Blondie." He looked down at her reserved expression. "You found out how to undo this…right kid?"

Perturbed Sam asked, "Blondie?"

"No," Jackie shook her head.

He took a step back, "What do you mean 'no?' You're a genius kid. You got us into the future--space--you can send us back."

"Dad, it doesn't work that way. We didn't travel through time. We accelerated through time. Time only goes forward. We can't undo this."

Grimacing he asked, "Ya sure?"

"Positive."

"Excuse me, Blondie?" Sam waited for her apology.

He shrugged, "What?"

"I am on officer of the US Air Force and I do not appreciate being called 'Blondie.'"

"And your point is?" Fred seemed unaffected by it.

"My point, Colonel Frederick O'Neill…is that you referring to me as 'Blondie' is essentially a sexist remark. Do you have any idea of the sexism you own daughter has encountered? Men like you…"

Jack tried to calm her, "Carter…enough."

"No! It's not enough, sir. That attitude is the reason why women like Jackie and myself have had to fight so hard to be equals to men." She took a step forward and placed her finger under the Fred's nose. "Listen, just because your reproductive organs are on the outside and mine are on the inside…"

His face contorted in disbelief. He looked at Jackie for support, "What the hell is this?"

"I don't think she likes the nickname, Dad. Don't call her 'Blondie.'"

As Sam gaped like a fish out of water Jack clapped his hands together, "Okay campers. Ready to beam home?"

"Beam?" His uncle asked.

"It's really cool," Jack assured.

"No, it feels weird." His cousin retorted. "Can I fly a plane back down?"

Thor announced, "Commencing beam out now." The foreigners were washed away in a beam of blue light. Thor muttered to himself, "Humans."

**SGC Gate Room**

The blue light from the transporter beam filled the room, depositing seven people before the gate. Fred looked down at his hands and wiggled his fingers. Looking back up at Jackie's seasick expression he grinned like a kid. "Hey, that was cool. Let's do it again."

Holding her stomach, "Let's not."

General Hammond approached the group. His face remained stern, unwavering to what his thoughts might be. He addressed Fred, "Colonel O'Neill! I'm General George Hammond of Stargate Command. Welcome to Cheyenne Mountain."

Fred's face seemed a bit confused, "Ah, Stargate Command and what mountain?"

Hammond pointed behind him, "Do you recognize that structure, Colonel?"

Glancing over his shoulder Fred nodded, "Yeah, that's the ring…thing. Rangers got it from Hitler a few years back. Hap had Jackie look at it. She thought it was some type of bridge."

"It bridges planets, Colonel." Hammond continued, "We call it a Stargate and it has opened up the door for Earth to many other planets and races. Such as the Asgard whom you just met. The United States with conjunction with our allies are currently running a program that sends teams of men and women off world to explore and find new allies. Your daughter was correct on her opinion of the gate. If you will follow me Colonel, we have a lot of talk about. This way."

Fred's eyes followed the General's hand towards the door. He sauntered slowly, flanking his daughter. Pointing, "That way?"

Hammond turned sharply on his heels after giving SGH-1 a nod of approval. "This way, Colonel."

Walking slowly for Jackie to keep pace the general led the pair to the briefing room as SG-1 went towards the armory to deposit the weapons. Bambi and Dr. Fraiser sat in wait at the large table. The SGC had supplied her friend with identical clothing to her own.

Jackie mentioned, "Dad, meet my best friend Bambi."

Fred spoke to Janet, "Pleasure. You're a doctor…Bambi?"

"I'm Dr. Janet Fraiser and I'm not Bambi."

Processes of elimination told him that Jackie's new best friend was a tall blonde named Bambi who didn't seem to be a well-educated doctor. He grimaced, "Um, you're Bambi?" He then stuck out his hand awkwardly, "I'm Fred…Jackie's Dad. You're not taking her out to shin digs to find men are ya?"

"Of course not, Dad." She shook her head. "Bambi has less of a social life than you do."

After shaking the father's hand the waitress rebutted, "Actually Jonas as asked me out to lunch. Soon as his people are settled." Leaning over she whispered in Jackie's ear, "Damn, your Dad is young and hot!"

"He was seventeen when he had me," Jackie told her. "Hot?"

"Smoking," She eyed the good looking Colonel.

As SG-1 filtered into the room Jackie pointed towards the coffee pot over her shoulders. "Mind if I grab a cup?"

Hammond gave a nod, "You most certainly may, Miss O'Neill."

As she hobbled over to the table Fred called out, "Hey! Get your old man a cup too, kid."

Jackie muttered incoherently.

Sam who was still fuming from the incident on Thor's ship snorted, "With all do respect, sir. Your daughter has a broken leg and you expect her to get you coffee? If anything you should be getting her coffee."

His finger shook in the air, "Hey, my kid is very resourceful and she can handle getting her father a cup of coffee even if she had two broken legs."

Using one crutch to toddle and holding two coffee mugs in her hand the young pilot wobbled back to the table. Sam's face grew more discontent as Jackie took her seat, right next to her father's side. She placed one cup before her seat and slid the other in front of Bambi. She slunk down in the big leather and slowly sipped her sweetened cup of java.

Fred asked, "Where's mine?"

Smiling innocently Jackie blinked her big brown eyes and titled her head towards her father's shoulder. "Your legs broke?"

Sucking in a deep breath he stated to Sam, "As I said. My kid is resourceful. Did I mention she a wise-ass too?"

As Bambi brought her coffee to her lips she muttered, "I could have told ya that."

Sam gazed on the young woman and soon realized Jackie was far form a push over even with her father's bravado act. "You know your father best."

Still comprehending what happened the father shook his head and cupped his hands. "I can't believe all this. It's really 2008?"

Hammond added, "It's July 3rd of 2008."

"Just still can't believe I'm so far into the future. Guess that ring has really changed a lot of things. Wow! My daughter. It's 2008 and we have Asgard in space. Just can't believe it."

Casually Jackie asked, "Would you believe my mother is an alien from outer space?"

Pointing his finger he began to nod, "Now that...I'ld believe."

Sam added, "I noticed Jackie's birth certificate has her mother listed as unknown. We really need to know what you know about her."

He crossed his arms, "What's is there to tell? She walked out on us when she was 3 days old. I was a seventeen-year-old kid with a baby and she left. Never left a note. Nothing."

Daniel tried to explain, "Colonel O'Neill, your daughter is very special and very important to us. That gate…"He pointed towards the glass overlooking the gate room, "It was made by a race of beings we call the Ancients who lived thousands of years ago. The Ancients had unlimited knowledge and it was kept in these depositories. But as time went by a fraction of Ancients broke away and called themselves the Aryans. This group of Ancients didn't use the depositories to preserve the knowledge. Instead they used their genetic code."

"You see," Sam interrupted. "The cells the make your body can hold a tremendous amount of information. The Aryans found away to store all their knowledge in their cells and pass that knowledge down to their children."

"Right," Daniel continued. "But somewhere something went wrong and there was a great plague that wiped out the Ancients as we know them and we think it did something to the Aryans."

Confused Fred asked, "How does that effect me or Jackie?"

Janet Fraiser took her cue from Daniel's glance. "I have found the Aryan DNA in your daughter's cell structure. Her mother was member of the Aryan Race and we need to know anything you can tell us about her."

"Aryan Race?"

Nodding Daniel added, "We think they had some contact with Hitler back in your time."

Shaking his head, "Kara wouldn't have anything to do with him."

"My mother's name is Kara?"

Letting out an exhausted sigh Fred let go of the burden he carried for so long. "Her name was Kara de Vivian. She was about 30 years old. I'm sorry I never told you her name, Jackie. I thought it would be better on you if you didn't know it."

"It wouldn't change anything," She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Hammond asked, "Has anyone ever heard of Kara de Vivian?"

His prize team seemed at a lost with the name.

Teal'c stated, "I have not."

As an after thought Fred informed, "She also liked to use a lot of aliases."

"Such as?" Jack asked.

He pondered for a moment. His finger tapped the tabletop, "She had a number of them. Betty Bacon, Mary Merritt, Claudia Black."

"Those are all Earth sounding names," Sam noted.

"It would make sense for her to use Earth aliases," Daniel reminded.

"She had this real French-ie name she liked to use a lot. What was it?" Fred snapped his fingers. "I got it! Vala! Vala Mal Duran."

Jackie grimaced at the name, "Dad, that's not French."

Daniel's mouth dropped. His hands lay flat on the table, as he seemed to be at a lost for all words.

Sam did a double take and asked, "Um, could you describe Kara for us, Colonel?"

"Let's see. She had long black hair almost to her waist. About Jackie's height and weight. Beautiful woman. Could hit like a guy though."

Daniel rubbed the side of his face, "No kidding. Vala? Are you sure?"

"You know her? She would be old by now."

Dr Fraiser informed, "She's Aryan and would age much slower than you. She still looks 30."

"You guys know my mother?" Jackie grew excited. The aspect of finding out just who her mother was seemed like a life long dream come true. She secretly hoped she was famous, even royalty. That someday she would discover a legitimize reason for her leaving. "What's she like?"

Daniel's face contorted, "She's a thief."

Her childhood dreams shattered in a few simple words. Her face drew long and her eyes fill with sorrow. "A thief?"

Unbelieving the accusation Fred defended, "Kara worked for a living. She didn't steal…she was just a bitch."

Trying to find Fred's point of view Daniel agreed. "Well, she does work very hard for what she steals."

"She's a member of the Aryan Race," Sam's expression melted from curiosity to empathy. A moment of clarity arose as her shoulder's slunk. "She's stealing from museums on other worlds. She is taking Ancient technology."

Daniel refused to allow Vala to be seen as any sort of heroin. After constant lip lashings by the woman his mind would not consider the prospect. He disagreed, "She's stealing Ancient artifacts cause she knows what it is and she can make a profit on it. There is no other reason but greed behind her motives." His eyes scanned the table and settled on Jackie.

Sitting in the knowledge that he mother was a well known thief, her face became drawn as her childhood dreams of a mother who left to somehow save her, had melted away to reveal a mother that left for greed.

His heart sank from his own harsh words. Daniel tried to make it up to her. His mind scrambled to make sense of the situation. "Jackie, listen. Your mother is Aryan and she has the Ancient knowledge. She gave it to you but we don't think the Aryans can handle the knowledge. The Asgard believed the race was corrupted by the knowledge. For some reason it hasn't corrupted you. Maybe it's the knowledge that turned her into a thief? Maybe…she can't help it?"

Bambi wondered, "Where are the rest of the Aryans?"

"We don't know," Sam informed.

"Maybe she's stealing thing to help them and doesn't want anyone to know she's Aryan. She never told Fred she's Aryan, right?"

He shook his head, "Hell, this all news to me!"

The waitress drew on her knowledge of the show, "In _Wormhole Extreme_, the Ancients all died of a plague. Is that what happened to them in real life?"

"We think so," Sam agreed.

"Well," She continued. "Jackie can heal really fast. She took a Wraith venom to the face and healed in less than two days."

Janet pondered, "It normally takes a few weeks to heal from the venom from what I've seen in the infirmary."

" I was thinking that if the Aryans played with their DNA and put in this huge data base of knowledge than maybe they did something to fight off that plague. I mean Jackie's the healthiest person I've ever met. She can pedal her ass all over the place. She's never sick and I've seen her beat Carl, our boss, arm wrestling. If Jackie is only half Aryan then maybe the full blooded Aryans are super human and survived the plaque that killed the Ancients."

"Thor informed us that a select group of Aryans have survived," Hammond told her.

Bambi offered an analogy to make her friend feel better, "Maybe Kara is like Robin Hood? She steals artifacts from museums to give to the Aryans to help them."

Rolling his eyes Daniel balked, "If she's Robin Hood then I'm Fryer Tuck."

Jack countered, "Or Maiden Marion!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Abydos**

Fiddling with the Ancient shield generator only temporarily took her mind off the grown daughter she recently encountered. Worry for her well being bubbled back up inside. She had dealt with the worry sixty years ago after receiving news of Jackie's disappearance. For sixty years she believed her daughter had most likely died as a result of getting lost in unfamiliar woods.

She did balk at the idea of Jackie's death but eventually came to terms with the notion of never actually meeting her own child. She came to terms with not being able to raise the child after the baby was born and an old enemy discovered she had fled to Earth. Knowing returning to the baby would only place Fred and Jackie in harms way, Kara felt she had no choice but to stay away from her new family.

Now her daughter was alive and well…and going off world. She couldn't shake the feeling that she should bring Jackie to the Aryans and have the grown child take her place as the next leader. Just a cycle ago it seemed the royal bloodline would die with Kara. But Jackie had survived, managed to come to the present and was now going off world. A truly frightening thought considering she not only held the royal bloodline but also the Ancient knowledge.

The aliases were necessary to not only protect the people but also the royal family. Kara was ready to be the last, to die as a renowned thief than have her true identity broadcast through out the galaxy. But now the situation had changed. She feared for Jackie's life and safety. She wanted to make sure her daughter had returned home safe and sound but had no true means to accomplish that task except to wait for word.

Sitting on the wooden box as the hot sun burned onto her exposed shoulder. The black tank top certainly didn't help relieve the pain, if anything it made it worse by rubbing against the burn. The leader stretched and tossed the small hand held sonic like tool off into the sand. Her long fingers reached to rubbed her shoulder.

Carlos once again approached wearing his long robes. "Lady Kara, I have news from our spy. Langara was a total lose, but Jackie did escape the Wraith during a firefight."

"Good," Kara smiled. "Tell Basil, I said thank you."

"Leaf!"

"Excuse me?"

"Your daughter gave him a call sign, 'Leaf.' He uses it religiously now." He took a seat next to her on the box. Positioned his elbows to his knees. His hands cupped his face. Looking down at the artifact, "Still not working?"

She mimicked the move, "Nope."

"Any idea what wrong with it?"

"I'm not a tech," Kara sounded exhausted.

"Perhaps we should go to Athens and hook it up to a diagnostic computer?"

"As I recall the city was ditched on an ice world." Kara shook her head. "The…batteries…will burn out soon. Athens would be very cold." Her hand clenched the sand; she held it before her face and let the grains slip through her fingers. "Better hot than freezing." Her eyes scanned the horizon, "Besides…I like it here. Just love the moons in the sky. Very romantic, don't ya think?"

"Hmm," He nodded. "My wife would agree."

"So why are you here giving me reports? Go spend time with her."

"I am still the Captain of the Guard, Lady Kara. My duties lay with the royal family."

"I was afraid you would say that." Her eyes gazed back down onto the box. "You think Major Carter could figure out what wrong with it?"

He gasped, "You wish to ask for aid?"

"Of course not!"

His shoulder's sunk and did his head. "Should I dress up like a pirate again, Lady Kara?"

"You should," She patted his knee. "We'll take the ship and get supplies from Fu'bar. From there we can dial Earth and see if Major Carter could help us. I have a brand new set of Goa'uld marriage bracelets to torture my favorite boy toy with."

"Dr. Jackson…I presume?"

Giving a wink, "Well, he is the next best thing to Fred when it comes to entertaining me. He just doesn't know he's the court jester."

**Celestis - Milky Way **

Hidden in the space between space, a city grew out of the remains of a once evil empire. A new religion and a new god had filled the empty void left when the Goa'uld where defeated by the Wraith in our galaxy. The only way to reach the dreamland was via transporter ring. A shallow pond with water lilies was the threshold. The ring lit up under a thin sheet of water. Four Jaffa materialized from the energy beam. They didn't wear traditional Jaffa armor but long flowing hooded robes. One of the men carried knarry wooden staff with a crystal on the top.

The three Jaffa carried the "aged" but still living Jaffa. An obvious victim of the Wraith feeding frenzy. They carried the shaking warrior across the shallow water and towards the glimmering city on the horizon.

The city didn't seem like much. The buildings were simple, construction of wood and plaster. There was no sign of technology. No cars or paved roads. No giant skyscrapers reaching towards the clear blue sky. The center of this quaint city was the site of a large ring made of stone. Within the ring was a second ring that too made of stone. The warrior was gently placed in the circle.

The Jaffa stepped back and then kneeled before a large structure. It was made of solid gold and stood over twelve feet tall. The most peculiar shape a remnant of a system lord banding. The symbol was of a large circle with flaring horn-like collar that reached up towards the sky.

Behind the structure a velvet red curtain hid dark and disturbing secrets. The curtain rose effortlessly before the Jaffa. Another symbol but much smaller in size stood behind the curtain. Inside the ring fire burned, but stationary. Consuming nothing that the eyes could see. The fire came forth, floating across the stone stage and down to the circle with the next offering to the god.

The being spoke in the most seductive voice, "Very good my loyal Jaffa. You serve your god well." It passed over the bowing heads and directly onto the nearly dead Jaffa. Her voice seemed to sooth, "Do not fear me. I have come to show mercy. I am your god."

The weakened voice retorted, "There is no god. Only lies from the Goa'uld. My father showed us the truth." Pathetic was the warrior. The son of a might Jaffa warrior now reduced to mimicking an elderly old man. His youthful face wrinkled, his hair gray as was his once bright eyes.

"Your father was wise to see the truth about the Goa'uld," The being replied. "Now you shall tell him about your true god." Touching him gently the effects of the feeding reversed.

Rya'c's body began to return with effortless ease. Before his own eyes his hand reverted to its normal state. The Jaffa looked upon the floating being in wonderment, "How? Why?"

"You have trouble accepting mercy, Rya'c? Son of the mighty Teal'c of the Jaffa."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I know many things," The being replied as floated across the stage and returned to her podium.

"Who are you?" Rya'c desperately tried to understand the being the just spared him from a horrific death.

"You may call me Adria."

"You are a god?"

"I am."

"Why have you spared me? Thousands of Jaffa die. Why spare me?"

"I see greatness in you, Rya'c. You shall learn Origin and spread the word. This action shall earn you a place in my kingdom, in my castle as one of us."

Slowly he crept closer to the raging fire. He couldn't feel any heat but something prevented him from getting too close. Suddenly he was compelled to fall to his knees. Looking up he asked, "One of us?"

"You will become enlightened," Adria promised.

"I spread the word of…Origin?"

"You have been spared and you have joined the ranks of the Ori. In return I ask you pray to one god and one god only. Adria of the Ori. I am your god. You are now a child of the Ori. You follow my words, pray to your one true god and you shall be rewarded with enlightenment. The other Jaffa will show you the way. Go with them and they will help you adjust."

The curtain closed once more leaving Rya'c still kneeling. Confused and yet grateful the Jaffa looked over his shoulder. The other Jaffa rose behind him.

The Jaffa with staff approached, "I am Mi'gle. I was once forced to serve Ba'al. His cruelty had no bounds. Fear not, Adria is a merciful god. She only asks for your loyalty. She has given you back your life and you owe her that."

"My father would disagree," The young Jaffa countered.

"Your father will need your help in showing him the truth and the way." Mi'gle's finger gently peeled back the hood. Revealing a pale face with white eyes. "In time you will be entrusted with the secrets of the Ori. I am a Prior of Adria. She has blessed me with much."

The disfigurement didn't look like much of a blessing to Rya'c. Still he had never seen such work before. Probing, "You face?"

"Mere evolution from the gift I was bestowed," Mi'gle motioned for him to follow. "Come Rya'c and I shall show you to your room." He handed him a book as they walked, "Read this. It is way to enlightenment."

His fingers ran over the cover. His mind roamed back to Daniel Jackson and how the archeologist once stated that there was truth in knowledge and only a false god would keep knowledge from you. The words seemed to echo with truth in this new situation. Saved from an agonizing death and witness to endless and cruel killing the city seemed like a paradise. Embracing his second chance to live, fully acknowledging his debt to Adria of the Ori, he embraced his resurrection.

**SGC - Gate Room**

General Hammond over looked crews of men and women leaving for Athens. Hauling pallets of supplies, generators and portable heaters for the aid of the city. He was excited to find the sister city but cursed by identical problems they had with Atlantis. The zeds were always depleted and in General Hammond's eyes he wondered if it was some sort of sick cosmic joke being played on him. His attention was summands by a voice in the door.

"General, where should I put Colonel O'Neill's footlocker?" Siler stood with the footlocker tipped on end and sitting on a hand truck.

"Which Colonel O'Neill?" The General wasn't sure who the owner was.

"Both."

"Put it in the briefing room. Walter, contact the Colonels."

"I already did, sir." Walter had a knack for reading the general's next move.

"Very good, Walter." Hammond watched the gate dissipated after the crews entered wormhole. The tech always seemed to read his mind. He wondered if he was that predictable of a person. "I'll be in the briefing room."

Taking a few steps led him directly into the room and much to his dismay the O'Neill family reunion. Complimented by Daniel Jackson, Bambi Jacobs and Major Carter. Hammond's eyes scanned the scene: Jackie hobbled towards a chair to take a seat, which Daniel graciously held to prevent it from rolling on her. Fred O'Neill crossed his arms and then glared at Daniel while Major Carter sat across from him still awaited her apology related to the incident on Thor's ship. Bambi sat across from Jackie and giggled like a schoolgirl. Meanwhile, Jack spotted the footlocker and heaved it onto the nice wooden meeting table and promptly gouged the surface with the metal brace from the locker's corner.

The old General grumbled, "Colonel, that's an expensive table."

Spotting the mark Jack used his shirttail in a futile attempt to rub the damage away. "It's fixable."

Bambi snorted, "Jackie, you can resurface table too?"

"Not right now," She replied.

Daniel slid down in the seat right next to Jackie. He politely asked, "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Please," She found the extra attention flattering.

Fred huffed, "Get me one while you're at it, Jackson."

"Jackson?" Daniel paused and gave a funny look. "Most people call me either 'Dr. Jackson' if they are an associate. Or 'Daniel' if they are my friend."

"I ain't either," Fred squawked. His lips curled and his nose twitched. His mind finally conjured a question in the awkward situation. "What are you a doctor of anyways?"

As Daniel got up to pour the coffee for himself and Jackie he rattled off his credentials. "I hold doctorates in archeology, anthropology and linguistics and I can speak thirty…" He paused while counting, "seven different languages."

Impressed Jackie added, "Wow! You must have really worked hard."

"He's a work-a-holic," Jack informed. "All he ever does is work." His finger went back to his bottom lip as he tried to recall exactly how to open the trunk. "How did this thing work again?"

Fred wasn't so impressed as he walked up to the trunk and smacked it open. Boisterously stating, "I worked hard too ya know!" Mocking he mimicked Jackie's voice, "You must have really worked hard." His voice grew stern, "Propeller wash! Hah, he's just a bookworm." He lifted the lid, "What do we have in here?" He rummaged through the articles, "Hey, what the hell happened to my Bendix trophy?"

"You only won forth place, Dad!"

"So," Fred started unloading the contents on the table. "It was a good race. We actually finished."

Coy Jack spoke up, "It's a paperweight on my desk." Silently hoping his uncle wouldn't take his favorite desk decoration he fiddled with his fingernails. "If you want it back…"

"Really, ya got my trophy on your desk?"

Jack nodded wide-eyed.

"Just keep it," Fred seemed pleased to find out his nephew cherished his forth place trophy.

Jack then reached in the locker and gently lifted a show box. He handed the well-made artifact to his uncle, "These are yours, Uncle Fred. I mounted yours and my father's World War Two medals."

"Neat!" Fred nodded as his eyes scanned over the shining rewards. He turned it around to Jackie could see it, "Check it out, kid. My nephew mounted all my ribbons. Neat, huh!"

"Wicked," Jackie used one of Bambi's words.

Confused he shook his head, "It's not wicked. My nephew likes me more than you do."

As Fred dug deeper, Sam managed to snatch a small wooden shadow box from the pile of stuff. She handed it to Jackie. "I framed this for you, Jackie."

Taking the box from her hands Jackie's eyes were cast upon a single medal with a blue ribbon. Confused, "Um, the American Campaign medal? I never won that."

Fred announced, "I got one of those!"

Annoyed Sam bit her lip and then took a breath. She spoke candidly, "Former President Jimmy Carter signed bill during his term that officially recognized WASP as veterans. Your uncle Jonathon received that medal on your behalf and placed it in the locker with your things. I framed it and added the WASP tag. I even had your graduating class put on it."

"You did this for me?"

"I did," Sam gave an assuring smile. "You did your part for the war and should be recognized for it."

Gratefully she smiled. "That you, Sam."

"You're welcome," Sam squeezed her hand.

Fred chirped, "Hey kid! Guess what's still in here?" His hand retrieved the violin that his nephew secretly prayed would go unnoticed. He unwrapped the cloth, "Your violin! And you thought Johnny would hock it."

"Really?" She carefully stood up and held out her hand. "Let me see it."

The violin landed softly in its owner's grip. She placed the bow down before her. She inspected the instrument, made some adjustments. Placing the violin to her chin, she dragged the bow across the strings. It made a hideous sound. Once against she tuned the old strings. Finally she got the instrument to play a fine melody.

The sweet sound of the classical music filled Daniel's ears. For a moment the serenade carried him away. His worries melted, his thoughts drifted from the SGC and his work and onto the attractive woman harvesting the soothing melody. His blue eyes settled on her. A longing soon began to cascade over him as the music tugged at his heart. Feelings he hadn't felt in a very long time began to simmer inside him. Slowly growing with each passing moment. He found taking his eyes off of her very difficult as the meeting room faded into obscurity and reality changed to just the two alone in the room.

It wasn't long before the string popped and concert was over. Sitting it back down Jackie started to take the old strings off.

Impressed Bambi stated, "I didn't know you could play the violin."

Fred boasted, "She plays seven different instruments. Hey, Jackson! Can you play seven different instruments?"

Annoyed by the intrusion, "No."

Trying not to be down about the realization that his large screen TV and hot tub was nothing but a faded dream Jack complimented, "Jackie, you play that Stradivarius like a pro. I'm glad you played it for us."

Fred and Jackie both exchanged glances. Her father popped up, "Yeah! Ya know…Jackie might sell it if she got the right price." Crossing his arms once more Fred turned towards Jack. "You interested in buying?"

"Um," Jack wasn't sure why the sudden offer.

"Dad!" Jackie scolded. "Jack, it's a fake. It's not worth that much and I figure Uncle Johnny figured you out."

"It's a fake?" Perplexed Jack rebutted, "Daniel said it was real."

"Jack, I'm not an antique instrument dealer." His demeanor changed considerably as he spoke softly to Jackie. "How can you tell?"

"It doesn't have the right tone that real one has," She smiled back.

Fred's eyes narrowed as he settled his sights on Daniel. He didn't like the coziness they seemed to share and he certainly didn't like the fact that Jackie was nearly flirting with him. His mind conjured just how many different ways he could kill off the potential suitor.

Hammond's voice broke through the thoughts of slow and agonizing deaths. "Fred, if you will take a seat, I have some important documents for you and your daughter."

Nodding and yet never taking his eyes of Daniel, the man slowly sat down directly across from the archeologist. He continued to stare like a bulldog with its sights set on a small furry cat.

Daniel began to feel very uneasy in Fred's death stare. He found he would rather be staring down a Goa'uld system lord than staring at the father of the woman sitting close to him. Determined not let the man win, Daniel attempted to ignore him.

Bambi wiggled in her seat, knowing what surprises lie ahead. She stated, "You can thank me later, Jackie."

"For what?"

After settling down, General Hammond handed out two folders. One to Jackie and one to her father. He stated as he worked, "In this folder you will find documents. A new birth certificate, social security card, driver's license."

Fred opened the manila folder and looked at the current identification. He squinted and brought the ID closer to his eyes. "Ah, I think you guys made a mistake. First…my name isn't Cameron Mitchell and second…I'm a full colonel, not a lieutenant colonel."

Hammond announced, "There is no mistake. We thought it would be best if you were issued a new name and rank."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Fred held up his hand. "New name and rank? That's bull pucky." He thumped his chest, "I'm the youngest colonel in US history and I'm on my way to being the youngest general in US history."

"Frederick O'Neill was the youngest full bird colonel in US history. He's dead now and you're Cameron Mitchell, of Texas." Hammond smiled, "My favorite state."

"You guys just demoted me?"

"Indeed we have," Hammond took great pride in finally demoting an O'Neill. Even if it wasn't actually Jack.

Looking disgusted Fred pouted. "Demoted me?" He looked to Jack who was trying very hard not to laugh at the unfortunate event.

Jack muttered under his breath, "Better you than me, Uncle Fred."

Looking her folder over Jackie replied, "How come my name is still the same?"

"You were never as famous as your father. We saw no reason to change your name, Jackie."

"But you made a mistake. I was never a lieutenant in the air force."

"You are now, Lt. O'Neill." Hammond then corrected, "If you choose to accept the commission." His demeanor towards Jackie was considerably more affectionate than her father. "We also have supplied you with a high school diploma and a associates level college degree. I have more information on the courses you need to advance in rank. I expect you to go far, Jackie."

"You're actually giving me a commission in the air force?" She couldn't believe her ears. A life long dream actually came true.

Hammond stated affectionately, "Indeed."

Bambi took note of the difference. She muttered to Jack, "I think Hammond likes Jackie better than me."

"Ya think?"

The former waitress sounded, "Next trip to Wal-mart, Jackie. You're buying me lunch."

"Okay," She agreed.

Cocking his head to the side Jack looked at Bambi. His mind drew on the parking lot event form weeks past. "Do you drive a little white car?"

"Yeah," Bambi then looked back at Jack. "You drive a big ass, black dual wheel truck?"

"Yeah," He then bit his bottom lip.

Her hand flew up and slapped his arm, "You let the air out of my tire."

"You flipped me off and took my spot," Jack retorted.

"Well, it's not my fault you drive like an old person."

"You drive like someone without a license." Frustrated Jack huffed, "Didn't your father ever teach you to drive?"

Clenching her fist Bambi snorted, "I never knew him. He died or something. My mother died when I was little I ended up in foster care."

He held up his hands, "Okay, my fault. Sorry."

Finding a common thread Daniel added, "I grew up in foster care too, Bambi. If you ever want to talk…my door is always open."

"I don't need to talk," She looked upon Jackie's rather quiet face. "And?"

She directed her attention towards Hammond, "General. What happens to Bambi? She has the potential to be a real good pilot."

"She has been offered and accepted a part time position as an assistant in the archeology department. Once she graduates from college she will be working her full time and will under go additional training and if she passes she could possibly go off world. If all goes well the Miss Jacobs, Mrs. Miller and yourself will be reinstated as an SG team.

Knowing her friend was having trouble staying in school Jackie countered, "What if Bambi comes in as enlisted? She get credit for college and attends the Air Force Academy here." She looked at her friend, "You hate archeology and signed up for the class cause the instructor is cute…right?"

"Well," She had been found out. She meekly shrugged.

The pilot saw much potential in Bambi who was just like the women she used to train to fly. Pondering just how to get her friend into a field more suitable Jackie's mouth turned up. She turned her attention towards Hammond:

"Okay, Bambi transfers to the academy and you guys use your influence to get her in. She gets all the pilot training she needs and peruses a career more suitable for her than archeology. We haven't employed any real archeology while off world. Bambi got most of the information from a TV show. I understand you guys know about that."

"We are aware," Then Hammond pondered her demands. "Miss Jacobs, is you major in college not what you intended?"

"I hate it," Bambi finally admitted. "Hearing Jackie's stories about flying airplanes sounded so much cooler. Then when we were going off world…well, my waitress job really sucks now. So, I jumped at what was offered."

"I've taught lots of women like her." Jackie stated. "I know the personality type. I could teach Bambi if you want me too. Once my leg heals let me start instructing again. While my leg heals I can teach some ground school. I can start out with Bambi."

Hammond countered, "While your leg heals you will be assisting Dr. Jackson and Major Carter as we test you for the Ancient knowledge, Jackie. Miss Jacobs will be starting basic training as soon as possible. You training her is out of the question."

"You don't expect me to sit down and draw things that pop into my head for the rest of my life!"

"Of course not," Hammond replied. He knew that wouldn't be fair to use Jackie in such a way. It would essentially reduce her to a human reference book. He conceded, "If you wish to be a flight instructor--you may. You will also be assisting Major Carter and Dr. Jackson as part of your duties. Once your leg heals you can update your own piloting skills. Major Carter has already requested she bring you up to date with our military jet fighters and gliders. You will also be instructed on how to operate puddle jumpers."

She wasn't sure what a puddle jumper or a glider was but the notion of training students was more than enough to draw her into the deal. Slowly her fingers caressed the side of the coffee mug. Pulling out time to make it seem as if she was negotiating. She glanced at her father who was still staring deadeye on Daniel. Slowly she took a slip and then peered at the general over her cup. "I want one more thing. My aunts property."

Seeing no reason to deny the abandoned farm Hammond stated, "You'll get the property as well, Miss O'Neill."

Daniel felt uneasy by Fred's continuing stare. He whimpered in Jackie's ear, "Can you tell him to stop that?"

Looking at her father she stated, "Dad! Be nice."

**Bambi's House--next day**

She packed her bags anxious for her new life to begin. Training for the SGC seemed like a daunting task but she knew she needed. Especially if she were to ever go off world again. Jackie stood in the doorway with Daniel right behind her. Closing the suitcase Bambi turned around and smiled at her friend. It was a bittersweet goodbye for the former waitress. She sucked in a breath, "I guess this is it?"

Using a single crutch seemed to be Jackie's preferred choice in moving about. She hobbled into the bedroom ready to cry herself. "This is just the beginning." Jackie's free arm wrapped around her best friend. "You're gonna get through this training and be back in no time. Just try to keep your eyes off the men."

"I promised Jonas that I would have a real dinner date with him once I got back," Bambi mentioned. "I think he's pretty serious about…us."

"I like Jonas," She assured. "He's a good guy."

"Me too," Bambi pulled away. She retrieved a list from the dresser top. "I wrote everything down for you. Are you sure you will be okay? I don't like leaving you alone here…especially with a broken leg."

"I'll be fine!"

Daniel leaned against the doorway, "I don't like it either."

"I'll be fine!" She insisted.

Daniel took a few steps forward. He peered over Jackie's shoulder to read the list. "Hmm, water planets, pay bills and collect mail. Feed fish! You have fish?"

"Living room," Bambi pointed behind him. "I have a bunch of signed checks for you to send in for the bills in my desk. Here's the key they're locked in the bottom drawer."

Jackie's hand grasped the key that dangled before her. "I'll can make out the checks and mail them. I'll write it down and you can do your checkbook when you get back. I'm not very good at balancing out accounts. I'll water the plants, get the mail and feed the gold fish. I'll be fine. If I need a ride to the store I can call someone. Heck, Dad is already talking about buy a new car for us. If you want I can even have Dad stay here with me." She then winced at the thought, as she recalled how her father never waters plants and over feeds fish.

Bambi lifted an eyebrow, "Your father…in my house? How about Daniel stays with you?"

"Um?"

Daniel added, "Or, Jackie can stay with me and we can come down together and take care of the plants and fish. I can get the mail and help Jackie send out the bills. I would feel better if you stayed with me at least till your leg healed. I have a guest room…you can have that if you like."

Bambi leaned close and whispered in her ear, "I don't think you're gonna really need that guest room. Promise me you won't elope and I get to be in the wedding, Jackie."

"What wedding?" She pondered.

Blushing Daniel answered, "I think she means ours."

"Huh?" Still at a loss Jackie shook the thought from her mind. Marriage was the furthest thing from Jackie's mind. She pulled Bambi closer, "Big hug before you go."

The two held on for a moment in the long goodbye. Finally a horn beeped from outside. It was Jeannie who had been asked to go through the training with Bambi. Eight weeks the pair would be gone. She had the break the news to her husband, hoping he would understand how important it was to her.

"Jeannie's here," Bambi pulled away.

"Hug her for me," Jackie instructed. "If either of you need me I'm just a phone call away."

"We'll keep in touch," Bambi assured. She gathered her things and headed towards the front door. Pausing she turned towards the couple standing behind her. "I'll see ya soon, Jackie. Stay out of trouble."

"I will," Assuring everything would be fine. She watched her friend leave feeling very proud and yet scared for her at the same time. She knew basic training would be hard on the two and was glad they would have each other to get through it. But still feared that Bambi would end up dropping out and everything would be for nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Athens**

With no working shields the ice and snow slowly crept up towering city walls. The only protection the Athens team had from the bitter cold was thin metallic walls that were now exposed to the extreme elements. The top of the tower which housed the puddle jumpers had already began to fill with show and ice. Workers tried desperately to install an iris type shield to close the only entrance and exist point to the jumper bay. The artic like conditions didn't help as the slow going wield teams moved cautiously through the icy conditions with ladders, ropes and equipment.

The control room was heated by many portable heating units stationed throughout the area. Rodney McKay had confiscated one such unit for his personal work station. Finding comfort in his knit sweater, battery heated socks and endless hot coffee the scientist felt at ease even in the frigid conditions.

Dr Weir found her red long sleeve shirt still less than adequate as she rubbed her hands against her arms for heat. She picked up field jacket and wrapped herself tight inside. She found herself gravitating to Rodney's heater. Peering over his shoulder, "Any luck?"

Clutching his hot coffee, he looked up. "So far Athens is an exact duplicate of Atlantis. And since we still don't have a zed for this city, we can't use the drones or raise the shield, or even provide heat. However, on the plus side, I figured out how to prevent the ice build up outside from crushing the hull of the city's underbelly."

"Great," Weir was ready for good news. "How?"

"Bubbles!"

"Bubbles?"

He nodded gleefully, "Bubbles! Marinas place air pumps around the hulls of vessels that are kept at dock during winter months. The bubbling prevents the ice crystals from sticking. So, I ingeniously did the same thing but a much larger scale. I took the ventilation system and routed it to the outside to make bubbles."

She gave a half smile, "Well if it works; I'm not knocking it. This city isn't exactly in the condition we had hoped."

Rodney's attention turned back to his screen. "No, it's not." He agreed as his fingers began to type once more. "Now if I can find a way to keep the water lines from freezing."

She patted his shoulder, "Just keep at it, Rodney. At least the Wraith don't know about this city."

He scoffed, "Not like they would care. I mean look at where we are. In the middle of an ice planet where the cold will kill you in less than ten minutes." An idea rose from within. "Bugs don't like cold."

"Neither do I," Weir announced.

He shook his head, "Bug hibernate in the winter! I wonder what extreme cold does to the Wraith?"

"That's a question for Doctor Beckett," Weir told him. She began to walk away, "Keep me posted on the water lines."

As Rodney pondered he asked himself, "Why did the Ancients place this city on an ice world?"

**SGC**

Hobbling down the hall on a set of crutches the grounded pilot worked towards finding her way around the massive complex. She found herself alone with Bambi and Jeannie away at basic training. Her father had discovered the commissary and its endless array of junk food. She welcomed the solitaire as time to be alone with her thoughts. Debating in her own mind about her future. How far did she want to take this new career she was offered? To have the farm back though it needed much work. To gain her place on the air racing circuit. To have the life she thought she had lost returned to her.

She rounded the corner and spotted two familiar figures walking towards her. Sam and Daniel were in some sort of private conversation. What about she could not tell nor really cared.

"I'm telling ya, Sam. I got the perfect set up. I get her in the morning and you get her in the afternoon. I even cleared out a spot for her in my lab. It'll be easy on her leg. She just walks across the hall."

"Daniel, why would she want to work in that dark pit you call an office? I got the perfect place for Jackie to work with me in my lab. If she starts drawing out Ancient letters…I'll call ya."

"Come on, Sam. She's a walking Ancient encyclopedia. You have to share."

"But Daniel, your lab is a mess. Not to mention you hate having people in there. I mean…look at Colonel O'Neill. He's always breaking something."

"But she's not like him," Daniel rebutted. "We can share her. I get her in the mornings and you get her in the afternoons." He looked up, "Speak of the devil. Jackie! I was just coming to find you."

Sam yelled out, "Me too."

She stopped before them, "Hey Sam! Daniel! Um, you were looking for me?"

Sounding excited Sam nodded, "Yeah. Come on…we got a surprise for you."

"Surprise?"

"This way," Daniel motioned.

"Alright," She hobbled between the pair back down from which they came.

First they came to Daniel's office. He opened the door and led them inside. "Sam and I, were talking and we thought it might be easier on you…since you will be working directly with us…if we gave you a place to work…with us." He motioned towards a small corner on the end of the lab table. "I set a place for you right there."

"And I set up a place for you to work in my lab too," She pointed across the hall. "It's close…so it will be easier on your leg."

Unsure what to make of the offer she gazed around Daniel's lab. It was cluttered and dark. Not really the best place for drawing schematics or working on her own pet projects like the floating skateboard. "Um," She nodded unenthused. She tried to draw on a familiar reference, "Kind of like working in the barn."

As Daniel took offense Sam took great joy. "Come on. I'll show the...clean lab." She led her across the hall.

Sam's lab was much cleaner and brighter than Daniel's but still rather full. Equipment lay about. Again there was no place to really work comfortably. Jackie nodded, "It's brighter. Just one question. Where is all my stuff anyways?"

Slightly miffed for the lack of enthusiasm Sam replied, "It's in Dr. Lee's lab. It's right next store. I'll show ya."

As Sam led Jackie out of her lab she exchanged daring glances with Daniel as the two seemed to be in a little competition of who gets to work with the walking Ancient dictionary. Neither had room or space but both wanting the claim.

Dr. Lee's office was much larger. It was well lit and had an adjoining room. He sat in his white coat at his lab table working on his laptop computer. All of Jackie's gadgets and gizmos were sitting on another table across from him. An old desk sat against the wall completed with a old typewriter.

"Jackie O'Neill," Dr. Lee greeted her. "I didn't expect to see you. I bet you've come to get your stuff."

"I wanted to see where it was," She smiled graciously at him. "Thank you for storing it here."

Dr. Lee seemed charming and sweet to her. He shrugged the compliment off. "It was nothing. I see you have some really neat ideas you're working on. Bet you can't wait to start working with Major Carter and Doctor Jackson. Two of the best minds in the SGC."

"I'm looking forward to working with everyone, Dr. Lee."

Meekly he waved, "You can call me, Bill."

"And you can call me, Jackie."

He slipped his hands into his pockets, "Wow, your easy to talk too."

"You too." She pointed towards the area, "All my stuff?"

"Yep, everything is there."

She hobbled down to the table. Spotting her equipment and gadgets from Bambi's garage. Then she looked for the notebook, her head cranked around to the desk. She found it next to the old typewriter. "Do you use the desk?"

Shaking his head, "No…haven't used it in years."

She looked back to Sam and Daniel. Carefully she studied their faces and meticulously chose her words. "Thank you for inviting me to work in your offices. It's a gracious offer. But…if it's okay with Dr. Lee…I think it would be better if I worked here. There's plenty of room, lighting, a desk and typewriter for my reports. If I need a hand…someone is close. Both your offices are close by and I can go to either one when I need to find either of you."

"Um," Sam was surprised by the request. No one has ever asked to work with Dr. Lee. She looked at her friend, "Bill, if it's okay with you?"

He grinned, "Sure!"

Daniel and Sam exchanged glances. They didn't seem to understand why Jackie would opt not to work side by side with either of them when many scientist on the base would jump at the chance. Though she had recently been briefed on SG-1 and the great adventures they endured it still seemed mundane to the pilot.

As Jackie and Bill looked over her things Daniel whispered to Sam. "Did we just get stood up?"

"I think so."

Perplexed, "Hmm?"

Sam shrugged, "The woman flew races against aviator greats like Amelia Earhart. Actually saw action in WW2. Nailed the Stargate the very first day she saw it. Built a warp drive engine in her aunts barn. Just found out her mother is a member of the Aryan race and an alien from another planet. Just discovered she has an ancient database stored in her DNA. Maybe Bill seems pretty normal to her?"

"We're normal," Daniel whimpered.

Puckering and crossing her arms Sam shot him a look. She shifted her weight, "You're lot of wonderful things, Daniel. A friend, a scientist, a comrade, a better date than Bill. But you're not normal." She then walked by him, leaving Jackie and Bill to themselves.

Daniel glanced over at the pair. They were rummaging through her Glenn Miller album collection. Bearing in mind that Sam referred to him as "a better date than Bill" he approached the two. "Jackie," He bid for her attention.

She looked up, "Daniel?"

His fingers gently touched her shoulder, "I was wondering if maybe you would like to have dinner with me some evening? Maybe tonight night?"

"Sure," She found herself standing very close to him. The scent of his cologne tickled her nose. She found him enticing. She offered, "I could make dinner."

"I was thinking about a nice little restaurant that serves Thai. If you like spicy dishes."

Grinning she replied, "I love Thai." She paused for a moment, deep in thought. "Might not want to tell my Dad though. That man has successfully ruined my social life from over a thousand miles away."

He held up his hands, eyes grew wide. "Nooo, wouldn't think of it."

She giggled at the funny face, "I love your sense of humor, Daniel."

Leaning closer, "Ya do?"

Bill rolled his eyes and muttered, "Get a room."

Suddenly the klaxons sounded, "Unauthorized off world activation."

Jackie wondered, "Is that an alarm?"

Anxious he placed his hand on her shoulder. His voice became stressed, "Stay here, Jackie. You'll be fine here." Quickly he pecked the side of her forehead. He hollered to Bill as he backed away. "Dr. Lee, stay with her." Then he shot out the door and ran directly for the gateroom.

She looked up at Bill. Her thumb motioned over her shoulder, "He always like that?"

He gave a nodding confirmation.

Rolling her eyes she added, "He should lay off the caffeine. Or I'm gonna need to start smoking again."

**Hammond's Office - moments before**

Of all the ridicules demands the IOA had set forth on the SGC and his command what Richard Woolsey was demanding made the old general's blood boil. Without flinching Hammond retorted, "Why would I give command of Athens to you, Mr. Woolsey?"

With cunning calmness the negotiator replied, "Dr. Weir had already failed to keep Atlantis from falling into Wraith hands. She is obviously not fit to be the leader of another expedition."

"This is not an expedition, Mr. Woolsey. It's a strategic outpost."

"As was Atlantis and she failed to keep Atlantis from the Wraith."

He shot up from his seat. Clenching his fist, "They were cut off from Earth and under seize!"

"But she had military units and support. And still failed to keep Atlantis. The IOA believes it would be best if she wasn't in charge of the new outpost. She needs to be replaced…at once."

His eye twitched, "By who?"

The pencil pusher gulped, "By me."

Giving a cockeyed look, "You? The IOA wants to send you to Athens. Do realize the current weather conditions on Athens? I have a ship full of civilians from Langara with no place to go and you want to run a military outpost in what essentially the artic."

"I don't wish to run it," Woolsey informed. He failed to mention the deal he made with his supervisor in exchange for taking Weir's place even temporary. His true goal was still the SGC. Woolsey added, "I was asked too."

"Out of the question." His look became stern, "There is no way I'm changing leaders of Athens when the city is off line and Dr. Weir and her team are the only ones really familiar with the technology." He slowly sat back down. Knowing he had the full support of the president in whatever decisions he made.

Woolsey came prepared for a fight. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a faded, typed paper. He explained, "Back in 1943, General Arnold had a number of scientist and officers look at the Gate. He also had Miss O'Neill look at the Gate as well. General Arnold had each of the men who looked at it sign a paper like this."

Holding out the paper to Hammond the General's chubby fingers carefully took the paper. He wasn't sure where Woolsey was going with the remark but it didn't sound positive.

"You will find that is a copy of the standard privacy agreement made with the men who examined the ring. The IOA has concerns about Miss O'Neill. For starters…she has broken the agreement."

If there was one thing Hammond truly found despicable it was blackmail. As his mind put together how the IOA was attempting to strong arm change his eyes scanned the document for loopholes.

"As you can see it's a pretty thorough agreement. Not only was Miss O'Neill forbidden from taking any drawings of the Stargate with her. She was forbidden to talk about the event or even write about the event. The agreement would extend past her life time. She couldn't leave hints, documentation of any sort behind."

The General countered, "Miss O'Neill is legally dead. She assumed the agreement would be voided. You can't go after her on this."

"The IOA can and will, General Hammond." Woolsey assured. "Now, I might be able to persuade the IOA not to court-martial Miss O'Neill if you were willing to make an agreement."

The vise of the IOA made Hammond's stomach turn. He knew it was just a step closer to losing the SGC completely to the organization. There were plenty of reasons for the IOA not to press charges against Jackie as well. He mentioned one, "Would the IOA be so bold as to court-martial a young lady for breaking a confidentiality agreement when she has the Ancient knowledge?"

His finger came to his lip, "That knowledge is another concern of the IOA. We understand it made the Aryans evil. She is using the knowledge freely and that frankly scares us."

"She's not evil," Hammond snapped.

"No…not yet." Woolsey remained calm. As if playing some sort of game where temper was an important part of strategy. "She has the Ancient knowledge and can access it at will. Her going off world, going on a team even, is considered by the IOA to be reckless and dangerous. The SGC has plenty of enemies. Any number of them would gladly take her and use that knowledge against us." He leaned forward in his chair, "If Miss O'Neill does start to show signs of the corruption or in anyways not being able to handle the knowledge, what will you do to contain the situation, General?"

The General sat silently without an answer. Jackie's record indicate she has been using the knowledge since birth and with no side effects. No signs of corruption, mental breakdown or overload. He didn't know how she was able to do it but it seemed very natural for her.

With a somber look Woolsey explained, "The IOA has given authorization to have Miss O'Neill, for lack of a better word, uethanized if the situation arose." Bluntly he placed the situation before Hammond. "If she loses control, becomes corrupt, or is taken and the knowledge in her used against us…she will be killed. The knowledge in her makes her unique but it's also her death warrant. The IOA cannot make the SGC keep her from going off world. However, we do advise against it. One way we can keep her from going off world is to have her court-martialed. I will leave that up to you, General."

The klaxons sounded, "Unscheduled off world activation."

Hammond rose from his chair, "We'll continue this talk later, Mr. Woolsey." He marched past the man and into the control room. His eyes settled on the Gate. "Who is it, Walter?"

"I have an incoming transmission from Vala Mal Duran. She claims has an artifact to trade."

"Send a team to escort her here," He paused. A slight grin came across his face, "Send for Jackie and her father. I think Miss Mal Duran has some explaining to do."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Gate Room**

The gate reflected a pool of water standing on its side. As if waiting for a major event to unfold Daniel's eyes fell upon the ancient gateway. He waited patiently for the woman he knew as "Vala" to arrive with her usual baggage and entourage.

Following behind his nephew Fred O'Neill paddled into the gate room. Clutched in his thick fingers was a small plate. In his other hand a silver fork dug into the pie and raised it to his mouth.

Daniel grimaced at the site. Eating pie in the gate room was not something that occurred often. The man's obvious lack of tact extended far beyond sending his injured daughter for coffee. To Daniel, Fred seemed oblivious to the situation and those around him. The man was loud and obnoxious and the embodiment of every trait that Daniel found offensive in Jack but multiplied numerous times. He could have opted to inform the uncle that there was no eating in the gate room but instead opted to find someway of annoying the man back. Daniel merely stated, "Mitchell!"

Shoving pie he remarked, "Jackson."

The calling cognomen became the choice of weapon in the duel. Daniel's use of a name that Fred truly despised fueled the fire, as did Fred's constant reference to Daniel as "Jackson." The fact Fred refused to even add the title of doctor to that address made Daniel even more frustrated. As if he had been denounced to the statues of grunt in an army from sixty years ago. A mere last name with not title, no recognition for his achievements. Just his last name plain and simple.

"Jackie coming?" Fred asked as he licked blue goop from the fork.

"Sam went to get her," Daniel replied. Shaking his head and commented to himself, "How did that sweet girl become related to you and Vala?"

Siezing an opportunity to annoy the potential suitor even more Fred didn't miss a beat. He shrugged and bluntly stated, "Sex! I was seventeen and horny." As he watched Daniel's expression of discontent deepen the man added, "You get horny around her and I'll make dam sure you never get horny again, Jackson."

Folding his arms Daniel accused, "Don't tell me. You'll shoot me in the groin?"

Without hesitation Fred informed, "I'll drop you from a plane with a chute packed with bricks."

"Oh, death by bricks! Hmm, creative…Mitchell."

"I'll make sure Kara is strapped to your body…as you fall to your death."

As the image Vala screaming in his ear as he fell helpless to earth made Daniel shiver. He remarked, "There's a few bad guys I want to sick you on…Mitchell." With no reply Daniel cranked his head to see what Fred was doing. His stomach turned as the man used his tongue to lick the plate clean. "Do you have any manners at all?"

Bending down he wiped his face with Daniel's shirttail. He then placed the small pie dish in Daniel's hands and wiped his own hands clean. Took a formal stance and waited for his ex lover to arrive.

The archeologist looked at his own shirt and than at Fred. He looked down at the licked clean pie plate, which he now held. Standing like a fool before the gate waiting for the second half of an unfriendly equation to unfold Daniel's face contorted.

Two figures soon emerged flanked by guards from the gate. Kara dressed in tight black leather from head to toe. Her breast half exposed, a leather collar strapped around her long neck. Her long black hair pulled straight back and her features highlighted heavily with make up. She took a half seductive stance by shifting her weight.

Standing beside her was the man from the museum. Carlos dressed in a leather vest with no undershirt. The thick chest hair exposed down to his waist. Tighter than normal leather pants and high boots that buckled on the inseam. A three days growth of whiskers had obscured his face. He wore a black leather skullcap upon his head in effort to hide the graying hair. Shifting his weight to ease the uncomfortable fit of the pants the man looked like a male stripper at a nightclub.

Daniel's curiosity about the man peaked as began to suspect that perhaps he was part of the masquerade. He took a step forward but directed his words towards Kara. "Vala! Funny you should call. We were just thinking about you."

Kara didn't see Fred for Daniel stood in her line of sight. She grinned happily at him, "Oh goodie! I love a man who adores and worships me." Searching for anyway of annoying her new favorite toy her mind conjured, "I'm pregnant, Daniel. You have a one in ten chance of being the father."

She strutted down the gangway towards him. Her mind devising how to aggravate him more. She had to be cunning as well for she still her needed the generator fixed without actually asking for help. Her mind conjured up, "So, what does this trifling planet of yours have to offer in trade?"

Daniel took one-step sideways revealing Fred's contorted face. His anger towards her soon melted upon seeing the ridiculous outfit she wore. He bent over sideways and obviously looked her up and down. Straitening back up he cocked an eyebrow. He commented, "Kara, I see you really got into leather lately."

Gasping she took a step back, "What are you doing here?"

Taking a step forward he soon found himself face to face with his former lover. Motioning with his hands, "Did you know…my…daughter is a genius?" He nodded gleefully, "Yes she is! She built a warp drive engine and time warped us both here. So, how much night cream did you buy to make yourself look thirty, Kara?"

"Steal," Daniel added.

She pointed to Daniel, "You stay out of this!" She then looked at the pair. The common traits were striking. Then pointed to Fred, "Did you have another child after I left? What's with the limited gene pool?"

"We're not related," Daniel announced. "He's related to him." His finger landed squarely on Jack who had managed thus far to stay out of the mess.

"Colonel O'Neill?" Kara then looked back at Fred. She mocked, "I think he's smarter than you, Fred. Definitely got the better looks in the O'Neill family."

"What do you want, Kara?"

"Nothing from you." She scanned the area, "Where is my daughter?"

"Someplace safe."

She rolled her eyes, "She's here isn't she?"

Fred became tightlipped.

Kara flung her arms in the air, "Of course she's here. She's going out to other systems. She's in one of your little star gate clubs."

"How did you know she's going off world?" Jack wondered.

"I saw her!" Kara snapped. "On Langara with that damn cute pilot. Now where is she? I need to see her."

After giving the pie plate to a guard. Daniel crossed his arms, "We have some questions you need to answer, Vala. The Aryan Race?"

She rolled her eyes, "What about it?"

"You're one of them," He accused. His finger rose to her face, "But I don't understand why you are stealing when you have all the Ancient knowledge floating around in you genetic code."

She barked, "The knowledge is useless. Very few can access it and those who did all went insane. Now where is my daughter?"

"I'm right here," Jackie's voice came from the fall wall.

Kara looked down to the corner of the gate room where Jackie stood by Sam next to the blast doors. Dressed in olive drab green and leaning on crutches. The cast hovered mere inches from the cement floor. She began to hobble towards Kara.

The room fell silent as all eyes watched the daughter close in with the awkward crutches. Coming to a rest between Daniel and her father. She then looked on at her mother. She wasn't sure what to say to her mother. Years of wonder and painful feelings of abandonment simmered inside her. Slowly she spoke in a soft voice, "You're my mother?"

"Jacqueline, I have a lot to talk to you about." She then titled her head and asked, "You built a warp drive engine? How did you do that?"

"It just popped in there," She pointed towards her head.

"Hm?" Carlos became intrigued. "Lady Jacqueline, do you require much mediation to access it the information? Does it all come at once to you or…in little pieces?"

"Little pieces."

His hand went to his bottom lip in thought. "Hmm, it's not all at once…not like a flood of information?"

Shaking her head, "I usually think of a need and then things pop in." Curious as to whom the man was she asked, "What's your name?"

"Forgive me your highness for my manners have been rusted with passing ages." He took a slight bow, "I am Carlos Lalo of the Royal Guard."

Her arms crossed and her lips puckered as her eyes looked up in annoyance. Kara's cover was just compromised by her most trusted friend and guard. She muttered, "Had to do that, didn't you?"

"Royal Guard? Your highness?" Jackie shook her head. "I think you have me confused with someone else, Carlos."

"On the contrary Miss de Vivian." He smiled brightly. "The de Vivians are the last of the royal bloodline. Our society was a monarchy. You and your mother are the last of that royal family. At first it was thought the bloodline would die with Lady Kara however, you Lady Jacqueline are the successor to the throne."

Daniel held up his hands, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Do mean to tell me…us…that Vala Mal Duran…famous thief…is actually a queen?"

"Indeed," Carlos sounded rather pleased.

Fred grimaced, "You mean she really is royalty?"

Carlos nodded graciously.

"Damn, and I thought she was just a royal bitch."

The wind wisped between her lips, "Psst…and you're the court jester." She pointed to Daniel, "And so is he!" Waving about, "Now that Carlos has gone out of his way to expose the remainder of the royal bloodline, perhaps Major Carter can assist us." She shoved an Ancient artifact under the Major's nose and asked, "Can you get it to work?"

Carefully her long fingers wrapped around the edges. She brought in close to her body as Vala released the generator. "I'll see what I can do…um…your highness?" She felt awkward to say the least as the revelations were exposed. Then she glanced at Daniel who still seemed to doubt the claim.

He gave a cockeyed look, "Ya know what I think, Vala? I think you made the whole queen thing up and if there is a royal family you are not part of it. Now you are trying to get your daughter involved in some sort of scheme and I think that has got to be the most despicable thing you have done thus far."

With a bellowing laugh Carlos boasted, "Congratulations Lady Kara! You have succeeded in your goal of no one ever knowing your true identity. For even when the truth is known, no one shall believe you."

Curious Jackie asked, "Why wouldn't you want anyone to know who you really are?"

"The universe is very dangerous, Jacqueline." She glanced down at her daughter's broken leg. "I gather you know that now. There are people who would use it against you. You cannot tell anyone who you are or about the de Vivian bloodline." She took a step closer, "Do you understand that?"

The reaction was not what Daniel expected from the accusation he made. Surly the woman would be insisting on the claim. But instead she gave instructions to her child to not reveal the information. For a brief moment "Vala" melted away and "Kara" seemed to shine before him. The child like demeanor gone and replaced with an apprehensive adult. He wondered if the claim was actually true.

Mother and daughter locked eyes. Jackie could see the truth behind the words and slowly nodded, "I understand."

"Good," Kara gave a reassuring smile.

The sound of Jack clapping his hands broke the stare. He sounded, "Okay campers. Daniel has tons of questions to ask you guys about the Aryan Race and the Ancient gene…thing. So, we got the briefing room book for the next few hours. That should be a good start."

Kara then found herself standing before Fred. His expression was painful even with the stern military look he put forward. Gently her hand touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry I had to leave you alone with a new born baby. You have no idea just much I wanted to stay with the two of you. Here on Earth in that country…France. I didn't intend to come to Earth initially. I crashed and my ship was badly damaged. I didn't think I could ever leave. I met you; we had a good thing. Ya know? It was good. I never thought I could have child. When I became pregnant I thought we would be a family. Then they found me. Mabus, he was once advisor to the king…my grandfather. He had managed to access the knowledge and it drove him insane. He murdered my grandfather and claimed the throne for himself. He was mad with power. He divided the kingdom and drove us into a civil war. A select group still follows him.

The one who rejected his claim and still recognized the de Vivians as the ruling class followed me. Mabus will see Jackie as a threat. He found me in France. He took me prisoner. Mabus knew I had an affair but didn't know about the baby. I feared he would find about her. He would have had her killed. Sp, I kept quiet. He took me back to my home planet and locked away in a cell. Some of my Grandfather's supporters helped me escape. I knew coming back to earth would put you and the baby in danger, so I stayed away and focused on my people. Though, there aren't many of us left."

Sam wondered, "How many are left?"

"Five hundred," Kara replied. "Mabus has over a thousand. Little over fifteen hundred in total. But that's not the worst of it. We are still in a civil war. I'm afraid Mabus is also winning that war. I have ordered my followers to flee and avoid any warfare. It's a last ditch effort to preserve what's let of our race."

The guard added, "In order to avoid losing people we have been reduced to scavengers who hide." He directed his next statement towards Daniel. "Dr. Jackson! You have reason in the universe not to trust Lady Kara or myself. She has been rude, obnoxious and crude towards you. And I give you only reason to trust us now. The young lady with the crutches standing next to you. She is still in line for the throne. She is half human and half Aryan. She represents both our peoples and right now my people do need her to survive."

Finding sincerity in the words the guard spoke Daniel felt like everything he thought he knew about Vala, and the people she associated with, was suddenly pulled out from under him. It sounded like something out of a fairytale. Secret royal bloodline to be preserved. A civil war he nothing about. The Aryan leader disguise as a thief. He looked down at Jackie. His lip tugged up at the corner of his mouth, "She will. I give you my word."

**Celeste**

Rya'c was called before the shrine of the Ori where Adria spent her time. He bowed his head while clutching the book of Origin in his hands. To him the religion seemed like a true salvation led by a true god. A god with much power.

Friary red burned before him as the being come forth. Her disembodied voice seemed seductive. "My humble servant. I see you have come far in the short time you have been in my service."

Rya'c didn't look up but replied. "Yes, my lord." The energy floated around him. Feeding him with youth and sprit. Even arousing the young man. He found her intoxicating. Unable to resist he hand given himself to the new god. He felt a driven need to please her no matter what the cost. It wasn't out of fear like the Goa'uld. He couldn't explain the hold she had on him and for the most part accepted her and her power.

Adria continued to feed his emotional state. She needed the undivided devotion, which drove the constant meditation the men projected onto her. Feeding her in return with prayer. She instructed, "I have a quest for you my devoted child. My form here is limited and I will require a host to blend with. I have chosen one worthy of this task. You will bring her to me."

Rya'c didn't hesitate though the term 'host' screamed in the back of his mind. "What is my duty, my lord?"

"You shall find her on Earth. You will use your influence to gain access, bring a squadron of your best men. You will have to take her by force from the infidels that seek to keep her gifts from the galaxy. Bring her here."

Knowing he would have to contact his father he stated, "My father. He is with the infidels."

"Bring him back here to me," Adria instructed. "He too will see the power of the Ori."

"He is cunning," Rya'c warned.

"He is your father," Adria comforted. "He will listen to you."


	16. Chapter 16

-1Chapter 16

**SGC briefing Room**

Kara pleaded with Hammond, "Let me bring my daughter back home with me?"

"Where is the Aryan home world, Kara?" Hammond asked without answering her plea.

She grew tight lipped and looked at Carlos.

The Captain replied, "It's in a secret location. Our old home has been long destroyed. We have relocated on a world with no gate for the safety of our people. The world is also very hostile and we require many supplies."

"How hostile?" Daniel asked. He sat directly across from Carlos trying to read the subtleness between the words. The body language and expressions told him if the man was trustworthy or merely a thief. So far, he found Carlos far more trusting than Kara.

"Very! The planet is desert. Little water and no vegetation. The shield would also provide much protection from the hot sun."

Kara cocked her head and looked across the table at Fred, "Though the two moons are awfully romantic…Dear."

Jack and Daniel glanced at each other for the description of the planet seemed very familiar.

She caught the glance and couldn't help but ask, "Are you two a couple? Is that why you shot down every advance I made at you, Daniel? Are you a…Homosexual?"

The archeologist face contorted. Ever since that faithful day when Jack called him "space monkey" he has endured snickers and assumptions to his sexuality. It was as if his life as a married man was erased in a mere few seconds and replaced by small talk of being the if in a gay relationship. He huffed, "No! Matter of fact I have a dinner date tonight with -- your daughter."

"Does she know you're gay?" Kara asked cynically.

"I'm not gay!"

Sitting next to Daniel, Jackie wondered why he was so sensitive to the issue. She certainly never doubted his sexuality. She looked over at Jack and asked, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," Jack shook his head.

"If you must know he called me 'space monkey' and got the whole base thinking I was gay."

Kara slapped the table top for she found it very amusing. "Space monkey! Why Daniel I had no idea…"

"It's not funny, Vala."

Her lips sealed tight yet her eyes twinkled with amusement. She loved to pick on Daniel. Not out of disrespect, not to be cruel. She just adored his reaction. He would certainly throw a good line back at her. A verbal jousting session that tickled her funny bone.

Pondering the name Jackie asked, "Like grease monkey?"

Excited Jack's hand went up, "Yes, someone who finally gets it!"

She nodded, "I get it. Grease monkey/space monkey. That's cute."

Confused Daniel asked, "Cute? It's horrific!"

Hammond got the little joke long ago and never commented. He still didn't seem very concerned. His main thought was keeping the meeting from turning into a flying circus. "Vala…excuse me…Kara. Would this settlement be on Abydos?"

"Um," Kara looked to Carlos.

"Indeed," He told them. "How did you know?"

"We had a direct confrontation with Anubis." Hammond explained. "We know Abydos was lost along with the gate."

Sam added, "Abydos would make a great secret hideout. It's isolated and bleak. Not the type of place for a thriving community. We know there is underground water we can drill. The Abydonians used a local well. We measured it awhile ago and it's sufficient." Her mind conjured up an idea. "We could place Jackie's little gate on Abydos. It's not big enough for any darts to pass through. But we could use it to bring supplies."

"Excellent idea, Major." Hammond agreed.

"What about an iris for them, Carter?"

"Iris?" Fred seemed lost.

"It's a shield we use to keep out hostile invaders. It's one of the reason's we've managed to keep our SGC from the Wraith. They can't lower it." Sam pondered the little gate and it's applications. "We could place the gate on Abydos…we will need a _Deadalus_ to get it there. We could have the gate reprogrammed using Jeannie Miller's homing program. Just hit the symbol of Abydos twice for it to work. It won't need a shield. The program acts like one. We have the ship beam down the gate and an upgraded computer system from what Jackie's team was using. We could even give them Jackie's little generator she made for it. It's more powerful than our naqudah generators and should work nicely."

Jack asked, "What about Jonas and his people?"

Sam suggested, "Abydos could support them too."

"Jonas?" Kara pondered.

"From Langara!" Daniel interrupted. "Where you stole that device you brought here."

"The cute Captain." Nodding Kara looked at Sam, "Fixed it yet?"

"I haven't even had a chance to look at it," Sam told her.

She rolled her eyes and stuck out her bottom lip. Crossing her arms, "Pfft…Carlos could have fixed it by now."

"I am not a mechanic," Carlos announced. "Please Major. It would help our people and those displaced by the Wraith."

"We can't support all of them, Carlos." Kara flung her long hair back. "Barely support ourselves and now all of the sudden you want to play mercenary."

"Forgive me Lady Kara." Her guard rebutted, "But weren't you just telling me recently how you missed the "old days" when races of the galaxy would turn to the Aryan monarchy in search of refuge from an enemy as powerful as the Wraith. I believe this is your chance to regain some of the decorum that has been lost."

She didn't like admitting her personal guard and aid had a valid point. Becoming set in her new ways and accustomed to only being responsible for her own followers the idea of new people to add to that responsibility scared her. Fearing the Wraith and other enemies she had yet to disclose would find them and the lives of more innocent people would squarely on her shoulders. As it was she never asked to be the leader of the Aryan Race. She was left to lead after the loss of her father. Now that responsibility seemed to grow even more as refugees looked for a new home. Gulping Kara stated, "We would need a lot of support from Earth."

"Earth will support you in every way possible," Hammond assured.

Fred never took his eyes off her. His heart still glowed for her even though she made him suffer endless nights of pain. He offered, "I can come with you, Kara. Help out with your people and the refugees. I don't want Jackie off world till her leg heals. She safe here…she's even got Jackson waiting on her hand and foot."

Giving a cockeyed look Daniel explained, "She's injured and I was helping her -- not waiting on her."

Kara point to Daniel but spoke to Fred. "Do you honestly believe she will be safe with him?" She then thought about the question and her own experience with Daniel. She concluded, "She's safe with him." She directed her attention towards her daughter, "Jackie, for the most part he's afraid of women but he is a good kisser."

"Um?"

Boisterously the father stated, "He knows not to touch her, Kara. I made sure of that. You kids go have your little dinner date tonight and have a good time. Just not too good of a good time."

Both Daniel and Jackie rolled their eyes.

Hammond stated, "You can go back to Abydos with Lady Kara and Captain Lola, Colonel O'Neill. Jackie is restricted from going off world till her leg heals to begin with. I cannot allow her to leave with you. SG-1, I would like you to stay after the meeting, Bra'tac and Jacob are here." Pausing he smiled at Jackie, "Miss O'Neill you will find a new laptop computer for you to use in your lab. I expect you to learn how to use it."

"I don't need anything that expensive," Smiling back she shook her head. "The typewriter works fine."

"Many of the reports are going to a paperless format and you need to file on the computer," Hammond gently patted her hand. "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time."

Shrugging, "I'll try."

"Very good," He addressed the meeting. "With the exception of SG-1, you may all go."

After the four filed out of the room and Hammond got up and closed the door.

Before the General could even return to his seat Jack spoke up. "What? Did I hear that right? You're letting Uncle Fred off world with no training?"

"Indeed," The General sat back down. "It gets him out of my hair and he can also report back to us on the Aryans."

"Don't you think he might be a little close to be objective?"

Frankly he stated, "He's agreed to act as my eyes and ears off world. I already spoke to him about it before. Fred can handle the job." He took a deep breath, "We have another issue though. Jackie cannot be allowed off world at all. The IOA sees her as a high risk and potential liability. The knowledge she holds in her genetic code could make her a target by any number of our enemies. The IOA has given a standing order that in the event Jackie is taken as a host by a Goa'uld or captured and the knowledge used against us in anyway -- she is to be killed."

The pencil Jack fiddled with broke as he looked upon his comrades. Sam blinked in disbelief and Daniel face grew stern.

Anger boiled up inside the archeologist. "The IOA placed a death warrant on her?" He couldn't believe his ears. "Son's of bitches!"

"They fear the knowledge will be used against us," Hammond reminded. "But that's not all the IOA is threatening. They want Woolsey in charge of Athens."

Jack placed his hand on his chin, "Woolsey can have Athens. Hope he packs warm socks."

Finding Jack's humor amusing the General gave a little smile, "I do too. But what concerns me is the IOA is also threatening to have Jackie court martial."

Shaking her head vigorously Sam asked, "For what? Being born with the knowledge? I can understand fear of Jackie falling into the hands of the Goa'uld -- but come on. This is ridicules."

"For breaking the confidentiality agreement she signed back in forty three," The General drew in a slow breath. Exhaling as he carefully chose his words. "Mr. Woolsey produced a copy of the standard agreement used back then. It would extend past her death and forbid any drawings of the gate to be in her personal possession. The drawings in her notebook is the first infraction. Showing it to Miss Jacobs and Mrs. Miller are two more infractions. Three counts alone that she could end up spending the rest of her life in prison for. I'm trying my best to stop that from happening."

Focusing on keeping his cousin out of jail Jack asked, "So, what do we do to prevent that?"

"Right now…we keep her on Earth."

Angered at the mere thought of the IOA issuing a death warrant Daniel huffed, "And when that's not enough for the IOA? What then?" He waved his arms passionately, "Will they insist that she's hooked up to some super computer for life and placed in a padded room? Will they deem her a threat if she draws the recipe for an ancient weapon that we have yet to discover? Or will they just threaten to send her away on that damn confidentiality agreement if she doesn't do whatever the hell they say?"

"One thing at a time, Dr. Jackson." Hammond tapped the table top. "We take this one day at a time and one thing at a time. Once Jackie's leg has healed we can keep her busy with flight school and training. The last thing she needs to worry about is a court martial. Right now the IOA is merely threatening it if we don't let Woolsey have Athens. But what's to stop them from doing it in the future?"

Jack stated, "The IOA can hang Jackie over our heads for a long time." His eyes glanced around at his teammates. Teal'c had other issues to deal with and seemed unaffected by the plight. He merely stared into his coffee cup. His mind obviously elsewhere. It wasn't like Teal'c to be so far off but then his entire race had never been hunted for food like mere animals before. His brown eyes went onto Sam who looked perturbed and Daniel who was equally infuriated. His mind wandered to Kara and the information they just received. A slight grin crossed his face, "She's royalty."

"What was that, Colonel?" Hammond didn't seem to follow.

"Vala is the queen of the Aryan Race. Jackie's her daughter. That damn DNA also makes her royalty. She's only half human. Doesn't the IOA have some directive about not interfering with alien races…Unless they are under attack or something like that?"

The General agreed, "IOA has a policy of staying out of alien governing when possible."

The Colonel pointed out, "Jackie's royalty. She has people whom she is supposed to govern."

Cupping her coffee mug Sam added, "She's also got the knowledge in her DNA. There is no way of the IOA proving the drawings were a result of the seeing the gate for one day. For that matter, Jackie had the knowledge of the gate before she saw the gate. She could have stared that drawing either before or after she saw it and not on the site. Heck, we know she had to use the knowledge to build it and get it to work. That came from her DNA and not from one day with the gate. The IOA would have to prove that she wasn't using the knowledge to win a case against her. I mean how can she keep something a secret if it's in her DNA? That's an unreasonable expectation."

Shaking his head Daniel didn't like to gamble. "All they have to prove is she broke the agreement. Not where she got the knowledge from. She could still end up in prison."

"But she's part of the Aryan royal family, Daniel." Helplessly Jack tried to reconnect the broken pencil by butting the ends together. "They can't interfere with her royal duties. Sending her to jail wouldn't be good for politics."

"But politics would mean she would have to go off world, Jack. We can't let her off world…She would be a target."

Lifting his eyebrow while holding the pencil before him, "We don't let her off world, Daniel. We just tell the IOA that if they keep threatening to send her to jail they will have to deal with the Aryan's…Who will be pissed."

Sam smirked, "Royally."

His brown eyes peered over the yellow pencil. He grinned, "Carter…Took the word out of my mouth."

Daniel clapped his hands, "Okay, if the IOA gets pushy we threaten them with Jackie's heritage and sick the Aryans after them. She won't be going off world and we will have to sit her down and explain why. Got it!" He pointed over his shoulder and asked Hammond, "Can we go now. I wanted to help Jackie get her lunch. Kid of hard to bring a tray while hopping on crutches."

"Not yet," Hammond then got back up and went to his office. He waved for someone to follow.

Bra'tac and Jacob Carter both emerged. Excited to she her father Sam smiled, "Dad, I wasn't sure if you were really here."

Jacob approached his daughter, giving her a slight hug. "I wanted to surprise ya. I know how hard everything has been."

"Glad you're here." She held his arm and then motioned towards the chair next to her. "Sit down, Dad." Looking upon her own father she began to appreciate him more. The father she dreamed of having as a child was always there. She just didn't see it before.

Teal'c looked upon his old mentor. His expression lightened with relief to see him once more. Standing to greet the elder, "Master Bra'tac."

"It's good to see you too, Teal'c." The Master took his seat across from warrior. He gave a reassuring look, "I have some news about Rya'c. I believe he's alive."

"My son is alive?"

"According to Tok'ra spies," Jacob added. His eyes glanced around the table as the information flowed from his lips. "We have word of a rising civilization that's calls itself Origin. It sounds more like a religion to be honest. They are led by a being known only as Adria. They claim she is a true god. Our spies think she could be an ascended being." He looked upon Daniel's confused face. "She has real power, Daniel. She resurrected dead Jaffa that have been drained by the Wraith. After she resurrects them they are also immune to future feedings. She offers sanctuary to anyone who followers her." Reaching into his tunic he retrieved a white and red book. He handed it to Daniel, "This is their book. Salmak wants you to read it and tell us what you think."

Gently taking the book Daniel puzzled, "An ascended being?"

Sam asked, "Wouldn't the others stop something like that?"

"I would think so," Daniel started to thumb through the book. "It's in Ancient."

"What does she ask in return?" Jack wondered.

"Only to be worshipped as a god…The only god."

Daniel pondered, "And if they refuse?"

"So far no one has refused her," Jacob added. "When your options are worship me and I will protect you from the Wraith or throw you back to them…Not many will turn that down. She doesn't torture her people, doesn't work them or enslave them like the Goa'uld. She offers the enlightenment and ascension. Jaffa and running to her for protection. Tok'ra and Goa'uld are flocking to her. We already lost half the council to her. They are trying damn hard to convert me and Salmak right now."

"Have they?" Jack plainly asked.

He shook his head, "No, I'm set in my religion and Salmak finds it -- fishy."

"Fishy," Jack pondered.

"Yeah," Jacob cocked an eyebrow. "Like a used car salesman. Just fishy. Something is just not right. She can't tell just what though." Pointing, "I can tell you one thing. I trust Salmak's gut instinct over any used car salesman."

"Me too," Daniel stated. "I will need time to read this. Sounds like a bunch a fables though. I'll have Jackie help me with this. Maybe she has something buried in the Aryan DNA that can help."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"What?" Daniel sounded innocent and confused.

Nodding in approval, "Excellent idea, Dr. Jackson. It will also keep her busy and not thinking about going off world."

A knock came at the door. Surprised Hammond got up, "Wonder who that is?" He spotted Jackie through the pane and quickly opened it. "Miss O'Neill?"

Leaning on one crutch as she held the laptop computer up under his nose, "It don't think it likes me. Can I have my typewriter back?"

He tried to ease her concern, "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it, Miss O'Neill."

She hopped in the room before the team. "No! Really, it doesn't like me. It keeps beeping at me. I just want my typewriter back."

Amused Sam offered, "I can help you with it after were done with the meeting, Jackie."

"But, I just want my typewriter back."

"Everything is done by computer now." Hammond spoke gently. "Major Carter can help you with any concerns."

"But."

The General reputed, "No buts Miss O'Neill. You'll do fine."

"It has issues with me."

"It's just a computer, Miss O'Neill."

"No, really…It hates me."

Her father blurted through the door right behind her. He too had a laptop computer in his hand. He walked over to the trash can and dropped the piece of equipment in. "Issue solved!" He swiped his hands together and started to walk out.

Hammond ran to the trash and retrieved the computer, "Colonel O'Neill. This is a two thousand dollar piece of equipment you just threw out."

"Complete waste of taxpayer money!" He announced. He stopped before the door. Lifting his finger in the air, "I want a typewriter and a secretary." He slammed the door behind him as he left.

Pointing towards the trash, "Um…Can I throw mine out too?"

Hammond turned her about and gently pushed her back out the door. Assuring her, "No, you may not. Major Carter will help you in her spare time." He closed the door hoping to keep out any further interruptions. Exhaling he looked over at Jack who had his finger lifted.

"Colonel?"

"Can I have a secretary too?"

The General's face contorted with annoyance.

"Thought I'd ask."


End file.
